Mafia game
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: Meet Ichigo, he has a nasty past. He soon returns home, only to be told he is the heir to a mafia gang. He accepts only he meets people along the way, some friends other enimies and one that will help him heal and face his demons. Rated for Yaoi, violence, swearing and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, sorry for the wait but just moved houses and new house didn't have wireless yet. **

**Anyway I'm not telling really what this is all about cause it's not even finish inside my own head, still a lot of ways it can end. **

**It's a Renichi like I said I would do.**

**Length of this one is also still undisclosed to myself.**

**Anyway here all for you.**

**I don't own bleach or anything besides the story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting is only the start**

**In the background one could hear an aeroplane taking off, one landing. A bored female voice stating that the boarding time for a plane is nearing close.**

**When one looked around one would see people scurrying around.**

**If one looked very closely one would see a tall man with a nasty scowl of annoyance on his face, with a mop of shoulder length orange hair and emotionless amber eyes. The man was very attractive, much so that he got head turns as he ran, on-lookers wishing the man were moving a little slower.**

**The man was late for his flight. He knew he could make it if he ran, and ran he did.**

**Screaming for people to move the smartly did so.**

**The man made his flight's boarding with a minute to spare.**

**Making his way to his seat the man let a relieve sigh escape. It would have been very bad if he had missed this flight.**

**The man was on his way to his new home. The man looked calm but in his heart there was turmoil. He was running. His father had called and said it was as safe as it could be. That made his decide.**

**He was going back to his old town, new home even if he had lived there when he was younger.**

**The plane started to move for lift off. Slowly as it was pulled to the right airstrip of take off.**

**The plane rattled a little making the orange haired teen grab his armrests in white-knuckle hold.**

**The man next to him gave him a sympathetic look.**

**"****First time flying?" **

**The orange haired male looked over at the man next to him, the man was bald but had a crossed shaped scar over his forehead. Bushy eyebrows that partially covered his eyes that were squinted. He had a long white beard that was well kept.**

**The teen gave an airy chuckle. "No but I… I guess you can say I'm nervous."**

**The man nodded, the teen looked closer. He could see that the man was fir for his age, and sat straight and held a cane in his left hand.**

**"****Nervous for what you're leaving or facing?"**

**The teen by then had let go of his armrests and got more comfy before sighing. "Both." **

**That made the man arch his left eyebrow and open an eye at the young man beside him.**

**When he looked into the eyes of amber, the man noticed that they were emotionless, guarded and oddly still sad. It was as if the man saw something or did something that pained and haunted his very soul.**

**The boy looked no older than seventeen; plane broke through the clouds, the rising sun shone on the teen's face. That was when the man saw the scar in the teens' cheek. It was hard to miss really but the younger man's eyes held a story that bound to hold a lot of pain.**

**The scar ran from the right eyebrow down to the jaw line. It was a slightly jagged scar that told of an accident or maybe a fight.**

**An airhostess came over and asked of the two men would like breakfast, both accepted.**

**The breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, a heated bun with butter, a small sausage with two rashes of bacon.**

**Both ordered a cup of tea, the coffee was awful the elder claimed.**

**As they ate they made small talk.**

**"****Might I ask as to what you do?" the orangette asked as he paused for a sip of tea.**

**The older of the two stroked his beard.**

**"****I am a leader of a firm, and you?"**

**Ichigo gave a small smile, he knew those words and what they meant. "I'm going home."**

**The hostess came and cleared their plates. The teen was restless but the exhaustion of constantly looking over his shoulder had made him fall asleep in his seat.**

**The older man thought it strange. This young man. He was running from something that much was painfully obvious. It made the man worry. Young people should have such dark shadows in their eyes when they think nobody is looking.**

**The boy was wearing a pair of acid washed jeans, a shirt with a fifteen printed in red on the white cloth. All the teen brought with him on board was a messenger bag. **

**The boy looked spent, dark bags under the eyes and his hands twitched now and again.**

**The two hour flight went by as the teen slept, the older seeing that the other needed it left him to his dreams.**

**When the plane was almost ready to land the boy woke up on his own, blinking sleepily his scowl gone for a few seconds making his look more his age before it came back. The younger one stretched as his vertebra popped a few times. The seatbelt sign flicked on. **

**"****Why are you going to a small town like karakura?" the younger asked as the plane made it's decent.**

**The older man nodded. "It would seem like a waste yes, but it's where we hold our annual meeting that lasts at last a week, and I live there. I was away on a business deal." The elder explained**

**The younger nodded.**

**The planed landed with a slight bump and tire squeal, the plane was then towed to a boarding dock.**

**All the passengers made their way out of the plane and into the airport, then their bags. The two men stayed in each other's company as they waited for their baggage.**

**To the older man's surprise all that the younger had was a large black duffle bag. Where he had two large bags, one a rolling suitcase and a over the shoulder bag.**

**"****How long have you lived in Tokyo?" The man asked as they made their way over to the pickup point.**

**The younger tilted his head in thought. "Mmm… since I was fifteen. So two years."**

**The man's eyes went wide for a few seconds.**

**They came to the pickup zone, both turned to the other, squinted eyes met emotionless amber.**

**The younger bowed respectfully and smiled a small smile. **

**"****Thank you for your company of the plane even if I slept most of it. I hope your meeting goes well mister..." the younger paused for the other to give his name**

**"****Yamamoto, what is your name?" It was only fair, thought them both.**

**"****Ichigo Kurosaki."**

Yamamoto was staring out his window of his office.

Remembering the teen he had met on the flight back home.

Isshin Kurosaki had at least raised a good son. The boy seemed to be different from the father. It must be from the mother.

Ichigo.

The boy was tall for his age, lanky and not yet filled out.

That must have changed by now.

A knock on the door brought the elder from his thoughts.

The man looked over seeing his lieutenant standing at the ready.

"Is it time Sasakibe?"

"Hai, sir."

The elder stood from his seat. He had a meeting to attend, then an old friend to greet.

* * *

The meeting was of all the heads of clans. They met to speak of all treaties, foes that made threat of their peace.

Their mafia kingdom.

Yamamoto sat at his chair as the other two seats were filled.

To his left was Aizen Sosuke the clan leader of the Espadas, to his right was Kisuke Urahara leader of the Visards clan.

Isshin was the old leader of that clan but left to live a normal family life. Now Yamamoto had met the fruits of Isshin's labours.

A very interesting son.

"Ah Yamamoto you're rather late this time ne? Something the matter?" Kisuke asked as a fan popped out of nowhere and started to move in front of his mouth.

Kisuke was a blonde man that had slight stubble and deep grey eyes when you actually saw them, the white and green bucket hat prevented them from being seen much. With his normal attire of a dark green short yakura top and bottoms with a darker green hoari over it, and don't forget the wooden clogs.

Aizen Sosuke looked over at Yamamoto noticing the man looked almost dare he think it, excited?

"Something happening, isn't it?" Asked the brunette.

Sosuke had short wavy brown hair, with a strand hanging over his forehead. Sharp angular eyes that held a calculating edge to them. He wore a white tailored suit with a black button up shirt and a deep purple tie.

Yamamoto smiled a little.

"After this meeting I'll be visiting an old friend in Karakura town."

The name of the town made both men's eyes go wide.

"You mean…" Kisuke was cut off quickly.

"You're thinking of the wrong one." Was all Yamamoto said.

Both men were confused.

Sosuke didn't know who was being referred to and Kisuke was trying to figure out if the old man meant who he think he meant.

The meeting went on after that rather smoothly.

The two men decided that they would accompany the elder male in his tip to Karakura town.

* * *

The men stepped out the airport, the feeling nostalgic to the eldest only he didn't have a teen standing next to him.

They made their way to the car waiting for them.

As they drove through the town, they passed houses, tall buildings and some shops as well. Then they reached the high school the car came to a stop confusing the younger two men.

"You're visiting a high school student?" Aizen asked perplexed.

Yamamoto looked at the men behind him.

"Yes and no, I'm merely here to tell the young man that I will be waiting at his residence so that he will come home straight away."

The elder male left the car telling his fellow clan leaders to wait in the car.

A half an hour pasted when the man came back with a small smile. The elder mumbled an address to the driver who nodded his head.

They drove out the more populated area and into the more rural area. They neared a house that was joined by a clinic.

"Kurosaki clinic." Aizen read the sign when they got out the car.

It was a modest house with a small front gate and homely appearance.

When the three men made their way to the door, Yamamoto knocked twice. A tanned man near 6 ft 1 opened the door, he had 5 o'clock shadow and a white doctor's coat over a very bright pattern Hawaii styled shirt. The man held a smile that said we was surprised to see the two men accompanied by a brunette he hadn't seen before.

"Ah Kisuke, Yamamoto-sama what a surprise." The man spoke as he opened the door further allowing his guests entry.

Yamamoto nodded his greeting, while both younger men bowed.

They sat in the living room after Isshin made tea. Yamamoto looked around, he noticed a rather large poster of a strikingly beautiful woman who resembled Ichigo, or more likely Ichigo resembled her.

Yamamoto cleared his throat getting all three men's attention.

"Isshin I can imagine that you're wondering why I am here." Yamamoto paused to let Isshin answer with a nod.

"Last year this time I met your son, on a plane here. I didn't know who he was until he introduced himself. I didn't say anything of knowing who he is but might I say that your son has grown into a fine young man. However you and I know we had an agreement." Yamamoto stated sombrely.

Isshin sighed and looked to the poster. "Sorry again Misaki. Hope you can forgive me." Isshin looked to the door when it opened, revealing his tall son.

Ichigo had a scowl on his face and looked annoyed and kept mumbling something about stupid gangs until he came into the living room, he looked around seeing three faces he knew and one he didn't.

Ichigo bowed before standing straight. "Hello again Yamamoto-sama, Urahara-sama." He looked to the brunette, just stared.

Aizen looked the boy up and down, he was tall 6ft 2 fit and a little on the bulky side, clearly the boy worked out. He had the built of a swimmer. The boy had a head full of bright orange hair that brushed past his neck and deep amber eyes that looked rather emotionless, the boy also had a nasty scar on the side of his face. The boy was wearing a senior high school uniform with a dark blue shirt underneath his school shirt.

"This is my friend Sosuke Aizen." Yamamoto filled in the gap for Ichigo.

Ichigo in turn nodded his head. "Konichiwa Aizen-sama."

Ichigo then made his way over to the stairs claiming he would be back in few minutes.

The three sat in silence for a few seconds.

"He looks much like her doesn't he?" Yamamoto commented as he looked back at the poster drawing the brunette's attention to it.

"Hai he does, all for the eyes, her's was more lively but I guess it's understandable as to why his is not." The last part was said so softly that the other three men didn't know if they heard right.

Ichigo came down wearing the same blue shirt with a pair of deep blue skinny jeans wearing socks.

"Yamamoto and I have something we need to tell you Ichigo." Isshin spoke as his son sat on the seat next to him.

Ichigo looked between the two.

"See son I before I met your mother I was a clan leader of a mafia gang." Looking over to his son he was surprised to see just sadness and a little shock but nothing else.

Ichigo shook his head, looking down at his clenched fists. "So much makes sense now." Ichigo whispered to himself.

Yamamoto sat closer. "Your father left the clan to be with your mother. He had to make a deal with us so that he wouldn't be treated as a traitor. The deal was that if he had a son that son would become the next leader of the clan."

All four men watched the young man for his reaction. The one they got was not what they expected.

Ichigo sighed as he sat back into the couch. "I assume you'll show me the ropes and not just throw the position my way." Yamamoto nodded.

"You'll be Kisuke's right hand until you have learned all you need to."

"When will I have to go? It's half way into the year I can't just drop out of school." Ichigo asked as he looked to Yamamoto who in turned just smiled.

"You will start next year when you are done with school." Kisuke explained.

Aizen took in the boy, he handled it all very well which told that he boy had dealt with either small gangs or had a run in with some trouble himself.

That thought was shared with the rest of the grown men, Isshin not knowing why his song had asked to be transferred to another high school close to where his aunt lived in Tokyo.

Ichigo nodded his head like he made a decision. "Alright I accept, even though I know I don't really have a choice but actually accepting it makes it easier."

The men in the room all smiled a small smile. It's would seem that the new hair to the Visard clan had a good head on his shoulders.

Much potential sat in the younger man.

They drank tea and chatter idly for the rest of the afternoon until the twins came home shocked that their brother was home before them.

* * *

It had been a year after that meeting that Ichigo found himself in his bed waking up to live out his day as a clan leader's right hand.

They had kept their word and allowed him to finish school where he gained honours to his father's pleasure and pride.

When Yuzu heard her brother was leaving she cried and that night slept in her brother's room so she could be with her brother for as long as possible.

Karin was upset as well but held back somewhat. She however also slept in her brother's room.

Now he had the master room in his father's old mansion. The house was modern and very large. Too large for his taste but it was the clan house so he kept it.

Kisuke made quick work of showing Ichigo the ropes, introduced his officers and captains that would work under him when he claimed the title.

Ichigo was shown pictures of other clan captains and important figures but never met them, his identity was to be kept secret until he would take up the role of leader again.

Kisuke had a field day telling Ichigo the reactions of the other clan's members when they heard that the Kurosaki heir was of age. A lot of people wanted to meet the new heir but was denied. The identity would be kept secret.

Stretching in his bed Ichigo looked at the clock, it was half past seven, time to get up and dressed.

Standing Ichigo looked up when his door opened, a smirking Kisuke came in.

Ichigo watched as the blond waved his fan in front of his face hiding the lower half of it.

"Ah Ichigo-san you're awake. The sixth clan branch of both friendly clans are coming for a visit, most likely to try and pry who the heir is again. It would be a good time for you to meet them, yet not, ne?"

Ichigo thought about it, it did make sense. Ichigo nodded his consent.

The blond left the young man to get ready for his day.

Ichigo went to the kitchen first, the kitchen staff already made the breakfast and was waiting to serve the young master of the house. Outside the house it looked like Kisuke still ran the house but inside it was Ichigo who made the decisions.

Having a breakfast of toast and eggs Ichigo the left for his room which was cleaned while he ate. He entered the bathroom for a shower and to brush his teeth.

Ichigo dressed in a black tailored suit, a blood red button up shirt with a white tie, red was the Visards colour, purple was the Espadas and Blue were the Shimigamis.

Ichigo looked up just as he finished making his tie straight. Urahara had a serious look on his face telling him that their guests have arrived.

The two went down the stairs, Ichigo one step behind Kisuke.

Down on the foyer were four men, Ichigo recognised the first group easily. The blue hair gave it away.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the man was as tall as him and had striking blue hair and eyes to match. His one underling Ilford who had long pale blonde hair and blood red eyes. They were both wearing white suits with purple button up shirts with the two upper buttons un-done.

The other two were Byakuya Kuchiki, leader of the sixth branch and heir to a smaller mafia family. The man had raven hair that was a few inches longer than his own but only at the back, Ichigo's was short in the front where Byakuya's was long overall. The man had steel grey eyes that held no weakness.

The man beside him as two years Ichigo's senior Renji Abarai, lieutenant to the stonic captain of the sixth branch. This man was also his height, had more a more bulky frame but not by much and had very long red hair that was held in a ponytail. Tribal tattoos covered the man's forehead and ran down his neck under his shirt.

Both men wore suits similar to Ichigo's, their ties where just black and their shirts a pale blue.

All eyes shot to the two men descending down the stairs.

"Urahara." The raven greeted the blond where Grimmjow just grunted.

Urahara looked over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Please go and tell the servants we would like tea and whatever is available to serve with it." Kisuke asked.

Ichigo nodded his head and gracefully much to the men's surprise walked past the blond and down the remaining steps, stopped to bow at the guest and was on his way down a corridor.

The remaining men made their way to the lounge, it was a large room with two floor to ceiling window walls that showed the garden in all its glory. It was a manicured lawn with a fountain and some statues with a pathway leading to a glass gazebo. The lounge had two three seater couches in black and chrome with two matching one seaters on either side of the couches making a strange u form with a glass and chrome coffee table in the middle that had a pretty vase with red and white roses. The walls that weren't windows were a soft shade of beige matched with modern art work. The floor was made of a dark wood that made the room look bigger.

The two branch leaders took their seats at either of the two three seaters with their underlings sitting on the opposite end.

Kisuke took a seat on one seaters and waited for the tea.

They didn't wait long. Soon Ichigo came in followed by two servant girls carrying a tray each, one with tea and the other filled with small treats like cookies and slices of what looked like a cake.

Ichigo then gracefully sat on the empty one seater.

His grace was a shock to the other men, gang members were hardly ever graceful unless they were a head of a branch or in a rich family and sometimes a key member that got training when they showed a talent for being a killer.

"Ah arigato Ichigo-san" Kisuke spoke as he filled his tea cup with tea and sugar.

The rest of the men followed suit.

"Kisuke who is this?" Byakuya looked at Ichigo as the red head sipped his tea in a lazy fashion.

Kisuke turned to look at Ichigo, the boy had grown the last year, and grasped the lessons of being a clan leader much quicker that they thought he would. Some things the boy seemed to know on his own.

"This is Ichigo-san my right hand." Kisuke pointed towards Ichigo with his closed fan.

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, the boy looked young. He voiced his thoughts.

Ichigo spoke this time, his deep baritone floated through the air in a soothing fashion. "I was always around gangs and such since a young age, I showed promise and was taken in and trained by Kisuke himself till I was old enough which is only recently I have yet to turn nineteen." Kisuke was impressed by how cool and calm Ichigo answered, how he acted around these people was important. The boy had to gain their respect and it looked as if the boy would do that just fine.

Byakuya looked at the young man, his posture was straight but not tense, his hand held his cup with poise but what got the sixth captain was the emotionless dead amber eyes. The boy had a mop of bright orange hair that was long in the back but shorter in the front, the back's longest point reached just between his shoulder blades while his bangs hanged slightly in front of his eyes, the boy had a scar on his face that told of a fight, it was slightly jagged and still a pale white colour.

Ichigo tilted his head.

"I might be young but I was brought up in this world so my world view is far from naïve." Ichigo finished his tea as a servant came in and whispered into his ear.

"Ah… I see. I'll deal with it." Ichigo stood up again gracefully and nodded his head to Kisuke before bowing to the rest.

"I must leave, something has come up and I need to take care of it." Ichigo spoke.

Kisuke knew that if it was gang related or clan he would have told him. Ichigo was a very secretive person. It was clear that the boy had demons chasing his back.

But the teen was obviously not going to share what they are. Or who they are.

* * *

**First chapter is up, it's just really to start it off, show a little bit of history and such.**

**Read and review please!**


	2. Meeting is just the beginning

**Another chapter. Yayness… I think.**

**Ah well read on I guess.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Meeting is just the beginning.**

* * *

Renji huffed a little as he redid his tie. Rukia could be so damn violent it's scary, well for a small woman of her stature.

Renji looked out the window of the limo he was in, next to him was his captain, the stonic Byakuya Kuchiki. They were on their way to Kisuke Urahara. Why? Simple really, all the captains were demanding to know who the newly found heir is. Well his surname is a bit obvious.

Renji wondered how the new head of clan would be. The Visards are known for being ruthless and for getting a job done, quick and clean.

The house came into view, it was rather modern. It was a two story building with white walls and big glass windows that were blocked from seeing inside by curtains.

The house had three garages and a brick driveway, the house had dark wood window and doors, the house had a red tile roof and on the one side of the building it had ivy plants growing on the wall.

A servant came to answer the door, the Espada's sixth seat came at the same time the door opened.

Grimmjow was a brash man and it showed in the way he walked and talked. His underling was far more timid and relaxed. They greeted the other with nods and grunts, then they were lead to what looked like the foyer of the house. It was a large room, the indoor balcony on the end of the room where the stairs lead to was all done in a dark wood, all the walls were a white plaster that had a smooth finish, the dark wood floors shined with a wax polish, there were tasteful art pieces hanging here and there but otherwise it was just an empty room that lead to others.

When Renji heard footsteps he looked at the stairs, he saw the eccentric blond and a man he hadn't seen before.

He was tall, on the bulky side but still remained lanky. Sun-kissed skin and deep amber eyes stared at them without emotion. The only real shock was the bright ass orange hair that oddly suited the young man. Kisuke didn't say a word, the two men just watched from the stairs.

"Urahara." Greeted his captain while Grimmjow just gave a grunt.

Kisuke looked back over his shoulder at the younger man.

"Please go and tell the servants we would like tea and whatever is available to serve with it." He asked.

The man nodded and moved down the stairs with so much grace it rivalled his captain, the movements were fluent and smooth there was confidence but it wasn't cocky.

The man made it down the stairs and bowed before he made his way down a corridor.

Kisuke then led the rest of the men to the lounge area, again it was tasteful and very not like Urahara but one then had to remember that it wasn't actually his house but the Kurosaki's.

Once they all sat down they waited, after a few minutes the red head came back followed by two girls with trays, tea and some sweets were served.

"Ah arigato Ichigo-san" Kisuke spoke. Ichigo? That's his name? Strawberry?

Kisuke was the first to take, after that they all did the day.

Then they all say back and started to sip on their tea his captain finally asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Kisuke, who is this?" as he looked over at said man, the red head was sipping his tea in a laid back way.

"This is Ichigo-san my right hand." Kisuke pointed towards Ichigo with his closed fan.

Renji had a hard time not gawking at the red head. He looked way to young to be a right hand to a gang leader.

Renji saw Grimmjow arch and eyebrow from the corner of his eye.

Instead of Kisuke answering the man in question answered for himself. "I was always around gangs and such since a young age, I showed promise and was taken in and trained by Kisuke himself till I was old enough which is only recently I have yet to turn nineteen."

His voice was a deep purr like sound, it caressed Renji's ears.

The four men were shocked, only nineteen and already so high up the leader.

It raised some questions in Byakuya's mind.

Renji tried hard not to stare at the younger man but it was hard, he was painfully attractive. Even the scar that marred his cheek didn't ruin his looks.

Ichigo tilted his head, his hair fell slightly into his eyes blocking them somewhat from full view. It was unsettling.

"I might be young but I was brought up in this world so my world view is far from naïve." He spoke, he finished his cup as a servant came in and whispered into his ear.

"Ah… I see. I'll deal with it." Ichigo stood up again gracefully and nodded his head to Kisuke before bowing to the rest.

"I must leave, something has come up and I need to take care of it." Ichigo spoke.

The young man left the room with his graceful movements.

Kisuke sighed, it sounded sad.

"Something the matter Kisuke?" Byakuya asked as he regarded the man on the one seat that was still staring at the now closed door.

Kisuke looked back with a serious expression on his face. It was always weird to see the man in a serious mood.

"No, just wondering what personal issues my right hand has to deal with. He barely speaks as it is. But never the matter, what do I own the happiness of your company?" The smile came back as well as the fan.

Byakuya frowned as did Grimmjow.

"We want to know who the new heir is, we are to be in league with the man but we have yet met him. It would be hard to trust the man if we haven't met him at least once don't you think?" Byakuya spoke as he was handed a piece of cake by Renji.

Kisuke sighed.

"How many times do either Aizen, Yamamoto or I have to tell you all that the new heir will soon be revealed. He has been going though training and he already knows of you all. It's for his safety, he told us that he had some unfinished business to deal with before he could come forward."

Kisuke reached for a cookie when Ichigo came back in, he looked a little irritated. It was the most emotion the young man showed but it vanished just as quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo nodded his head once. "All sorted, was easier than I expected." It was mumbled but all heard it.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo looked out the window, his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth turned in a slight scowl but otherwise his eyes remained dead.

Ichigo turned his head back to the guests, he arched an eyebrow when he noticed that he was being stared at.

"Is there something on my face?" Ichigo deadpanned.

Grimmjow chuckled, the kid had a fire in there somewhere. It was just buried in those amber orbs, just imagining what the man's gaze must be like alive and enraged sent a shiver down his spine. The young man had a deadly aura around him and strangely enough one with authority as well.

Ichigo sighed as his phone went off. "Busy today…" He mumbled softly.

Answering the phone without a greeting the man stared blankly in front of him, which was right at Renji. Renji swallowed slightly. The man's emotionless eyes were creepy, Byakuya's eyes held a indifference edge to them and still looked alive. These eyes were of someone who saw too much far too young or lost someone dearly.

Ichigo growled softly, his lips in a sneer. "Damn incompetence…"

Kisuke arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I'll let him know." The phone call was ended and the phone pocketed.

"There are complications with the prisoner. He won't talk. I have to go help." With that simply explanation Ichigo stood bowed at the guests.

"This is where I say good-bye, enjoy the rest of your evening." Raising to his full length the man strode purposely out the room.

Kisuke sighed. "That damn prisoner, why couldn't Yamamoto let one of his men do this… Damn you Ichigo for being so damn talented."

Grimmjow cleared his throat gaining the blonde's attention.

"Wha the fuck is gonin on Kisuke?" Grimmjow spoke.

Kisuke frowned. "Yamamoto's men captured one of the members of the gang that wants Kurosaki dead. Why we don't know, we're hoping Ichigo can get it out of him. The kid's a genius at intimidation, has a fine skill of spotting weaknesses and he's not afraid to exploit his enemy's weaknesses to obtain what is needed. He is pretty much dead inside already so he hardly shows anything. Always that sad emotionless look in his eyes. No one has gotten close to the-" Kisuke was interrupted but Ichigo coming in growling lowly. He looked at Byakuya.

"Mind if I borrow your lieutenant, please Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya nodded his head, Renji hopped up and followed the clearly pissed red head.

"I assume you can do damage with those muscles of yours?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder, his amber eyes still emotionless.

Renji nodded his head. "Yeah I have put one or two guys in the ICU as well as a morgue."

The red head nodded. "Do you enjoy harming people who deserve it?"

Renji grinned. "Hell yeah."

Ichigo gave a small smile, it was brief all but a few seconds but Renji saw it.

And damn did he want to see it again.

They walked down a corridor, it was pale and void of anything. They stopped at the only door in the hall. It was a safe like door with bolts and all the trimmings.

The door had a keypad and fingerprint scanpad next to it, Ichigo gracefully and damn quickly entered the code and scanned his thumb.

The door gave a few clinks and clanks before opening.

What Renji saw was not what he expected, a metal box or something cold but it was a lounge area with brown couches and carpet with a cream wall. There were two doors.

"This way."

Renji followed Ichigo onto the room on the left.

There the room was bare, all white like that of a hospital.

In the middle of the room was a chair, to the chair a young man maybe a boy was tied.

He had a red hat on, black hair peeked out from underneath. A orange shirt underneath a brown hooded jacket and darker brown pants with same colour shoes.

Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way casually into the room.

"So Ban, gunna talk?" Ichigo asked after he bent at the waist to whisper into the captive's ear.

The young man jerked violently as if he woke up. He looked up at Ichigo with big eyes.

Ichigo just gazed impassively as he straightened.

"I won't ask again, will you talk now?"

The dark head shook his head in negative.

Ichigo sighed and looked back to Renji.

"Stay away from the face if you can and also try and not break any bones but if one does it is fine."

Ichigo moved to the door passing Renji he added, "And don't worry he's not a child he's just very short, his ID and so on is on the table in the corner if you want to check."

With that he left the room.

Renji moved to the table and its contents. An ID, a wallet as well as poisons and a gun, Renji picked up the ID.

The name didn't matter to him, only the age.

24

Huh, little man was older than him.

Right, time to go to work. Renji walked over to the man he heard name was Ban. The dark head looked up at Renji, whimpering slightly, Ichigo hadn't harmed him but he knew that if Ichigo was the one to actually torture him he's be long since dead.

Renji rolled his shoulder and stretched out his arms, he looked behind himself. There was a mirror window, so Ichigo was watching from the other side. Well better give a good show.

Renji started out with normal punches to the gut, they were soft compared to his hardest. He gradually increased the strength of each punch, soon he raised the punched to the chest area, a few close to the collarbone and some dead on the other man's sternum.

The man was a mass of tears, snot and mumbles sounding like stop and please.

Ichigo came in soon after Renji stood back for a break.

Ichigo looked at the tied man, he then kneeled to the man's eye level.

"Not fun is it?"

Ichigo stood up and started walking around the man in circles.

"Now you know what it feels like, wouldn't it be fun if your brother would to join? I wonder if Hō would withstand as long as you. I wonder how it would be to see your own family hurt because of you, you that didn't open your mouth. This all can be over so quickly if only you'd squeal like a little piggy that I know you are."

Ichigo moved to the table, picked up the gun and slumped over Ban'shoulder the gun in clear view to the both men and the spectator.

Renji was impressed, Ichigo's voice stayed dead and emotionless as his face through the whole speech. There was always something so scary about an enemy that had control over him and you. Your life was in his hands to do as he pleased and there was nothing you could do to stop him.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly came alive as he whispered something softly, to soft for Renji to hear. Those eyes were alive with pure hate.

"Listen here, I'm not scared to play the game, after all your boss started this fucked up game with me. He'll pay for that in time but right now I want something else. I know you don't know where he is and that is not what I am asking. I want to know where **he** is; oh you know who I am talking about. You all did threaten my family with him, and he and I have unsettled business to settle. So Ban this is your last chance, tell me what I want to know or I'll bring in your brother." Ichigo stroked the gun against Ban's face, making him shiver in fear.

"Y-you don't k-k-know w-where Hō is!" Ban screamed.

Ichigo chuckled, it was an amused one.

"Oh but I do… and all it will take is a phone call to get him." Ichigo hissed into Ban's ear.

Ichigo stood again, his face dead of emotions.

"You had your chance."

Ichigo the threw a punch to the man's face, the hit was so hard that Renji was sure the man's jaw cracked at least and caused Ban's to topple over.

Ichigo didn't even shake his hand, with the same hand he punched Ban Ichigo took out his cell phone.

"Shinji, get him."

After that Ichigo turned to Renji. "I thank you for your help, I can assume you at least enjoyed it a little?" His voice was back to the purr like baritone.

Renji had to admit, it was a while back since he could vent out a little, Rukia's words still fresh in his mind.

Renji smirked. "Yeah, always fun to get all my anger out on something other than a punching bag.

Ichigo smiled a small smile.

"Glad I could help. Now let us be on our way."

Ichigo moved out of the room with Renji following behind.

All the way Renji for the life of him couldn't stop staring at Ichigo's ass.

As they came back into the foyer Ichigo looked back catching Renji red handed watching his ass, but to Renji's shock and pleasure Ichigo chuckled softly.

"You might as well take a picture, it'll last you longer after all."

Renji's jaw hit the ground.

Ichigo smirked as he turned to face the red head.

"What? Shocked that I haven't cast you down to the ground in a heap of pain?"

Renji numbly nodded his head.

Ichigo snickered softly and came closer to Renji, he was mere inches away. Renji could smell the cologne Ichigo wore, it was a musky sent with a cinnamon like twist. Amber eyes regarded Renji as he fidgeted under the gaze.

"Well Renji how about this, I need to get out of this damn house so why don't we grab a few beers later?" Ichigo asked casually as he placed one of his hands into his slacks' pockets.

Renji swallowed. He was attracted to Ichigo in a physical sense, that much no one could blame him.

"Um, yeah sure… where?"

Ichigo gave a full blown smile showing perfect teeth. "There is a bar down a few blocks from here, it's small and cozy. I think the bar's name is Black mistress or something, I'll be able to come around six. That alright with you?" Ichigo asked as he came to Renji's side so they could continue walking.

Renji nodded, still shocked. It seemed like Ichigo didn't have anyone to talk to in a friendly fashion.

Ichigo smiled again and nodded his head once before the mask of emotionless came back when they entered the lounge.

The reason for it was simple.

Aizen and Yamamoto were both standing in the room holding cups of tea.

Yamamoto's face formed a small smile.

"Ah Ichigo-san you've grown up much last I saw you." His gravelly voice filled the air.

Ichigo made a formal bow to both leaders.

"Evening Aizen-sama, Yamamoto-sama."

Renji bowed as well.

Yamamoto looked Ichigo up and down. His words were true. The boy had filled out and gain muscle mass as well as a more dangerous aura around him. The boy's natural grace remained as well as the emotionless eyes.

Urahara cleared his throat. "Excuse us Grimmjow-san, Byakuya-san but this is too important and you'll answers shall be given within this week."

Ichigo went slightly tense. Renji only noticed because he was standing next to the man. Did Ichigo know who the new heir is?

Byakuya stood as well as Grimmjow. They both bowed, they knew when the three leaders got together they would be having a meeting about something important.

* * *

Renji looked out the window as they drove away from the mansion.

"What do you make of that Ichigo character?" Byakuya asked as he checked his watch.

"Mmm he's a dangerous one. He's also very smart and tactful from what I saw." Renji had a feeling he couldn't really tell what he saw.

"Hmm I have a feeling he is involved someway that we don't know with the three leaders."

Renji grunted his agreement.

* * *

Renji looked down at himself, he hoped what he wore was okay.

Renji had decided on a pair of dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt and normal black running shoes and a black leather jacket.

His hair he chose to wear it in a brain with no bandana.

He drove to the address that Ichigo somehow managed to send him, how the orangette got his namer was beyond him. It creeped him our somewhat.

The bar was nestled between two other shops, one a bookstore the other a bakery.

The bar had a wood-plated exterior and a sign that hanged over the door of a black cat. The inside was far more comfortable. It had dark purple walls with wood panelling on the lower half, the same wood went to the floor and the tables with their chairs were a shade darker. The bar was full but not bursting. A typical Friday.

A flash of orange caught Renji's eye.

In the corner booth sat Ichigo, from what Renji could see Ichigo wore a black three quarter length shirt and black skinny jeans. Ichigo was looking down at his folded hands, a scowl firmly in place.

It was clear as day that the man was bothered by something. When Ichigo looked up to catch Renji's eyes he smiled and motioned him over.

Renji sat across Ichigo.

Ichigo regarded the man before his silently.

"Do you want to know the identity of the Kurosaki heir?"

Renji chocked on his own spit.

""Ha-ho-how do you know who he is?" Renji managed

Ichigo sighed.

"Cause it's me."

Renji was dumbfounded, shocked… and in awe.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow when Renji failed to say anything for a few minutes, he waved his hand in front of Renji's face. It worked dislodging the man from his shock.

"So you're the Kurosaki heir? I mean that's… wait why did you tell me?" Renji asked, he was confused.

Ichigo sighed as he sipped his beer, he caught the bartender's attention and raised his beer making a two with his other hand.

"Because tomorrow I'll be revealed. Yamamoto and the rest have finally decided that I am ready for leadership." Ichigo spoke, he downed the rest of his beer.

"But you are nineteen, you haven't been in the mafia long enough to know what goes on…" Renji said grabbing the offered beer.

Ichigo smirked. "Who do you think has been running the major operations the last five months for the Visards? I mean I know Urahara is a smart man but he doesn't have it in him to be ruthless." Ichigo looked to the side, then back at Renji.

"But the reason I am telling you it because I need friends in this, well my own war. I need people I can trust outside the Visards, you already saw what happened earlier today. That small man is part of the gang that either wants me dead."

Renji opened his mouth to give more comment but Ichigo spoke before he could.

"And I want them dead even more."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, read and review please!**


	3. This is the start of the party

**Okay… I will admit I made some bigish mistakes in the last chapter, I apologise I wasn't thinking all that clearly.**

**New chapter.**

**Again I am soorryyyy for the mistakes, it was rushed, I know bad excuse so I'll fix it the moment I can.**

**And I am sorry for lateish updates it's just hard to get onto the internet for me at this time.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: This is the start of the party**

Renji woke up the next morning. He got ready like he always did. He knew what was going to happen tonight. Ichigo had told him that they would all be invited to a dinner at his house and he'll be revealed.

There was a loud pounding like knock on his door. Renji sighed knowing just who was on the other side. Renji grabbed his toast as it popped out of the toaster.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming dammit!"

Renji opened the door, on the other side of the threshold was Rukia in her dark blue suit jacket and pencil skirt with a paler shade of blue button up shirt. She was not expecting Renji dressed and ready. He was always a late sleeper and had to be woken up.

Renji side stepped allowing his best friend since high school to enter.

Rukia went to the kitchen, grabbing the other piece of toast as she went around spreading butter on it and nibbling at it as Renji made coffee for them both.

"So why are you up so early?" She asked as he accepted the cup from the crimson head.

"I have a meeting with a friend." Renji answered as he placed more bread into the toaster.

"Oh a **friend**?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Renji.

Renji in turned just laughed.

"No, he's an actual friend. He's actually Urahara's right hand man."

Rukia for her part just stared at Renji in shock.

"You mean he actually has one?" she placed her cup in the sink rinsing it out.

"Yeah and the funny thing is he's younger than both of us." Renji told her as his toast popped out again.

"What's his name?" Rukia asked genuinely curious.

"Ichigo."

Rukia looked even more shocked.

Renji looked up when he didn't hear Rukia comment.

Renji frowned when he saw Rukia's facial expression. "What, you like know him or what?"

Rukia frowned as she thought.

"Does he have orange hair and a scar on his right side of his face?"

Renji nodded confused.

Rukia sighed. "I don't know him per say let's just say, he saved my hide when I was in Tokyo a few years back. I only got his name when I asked for it."

Renji nodded. "Wanna come with me?" Renji asked as he grabbed his jacket from the breakfast bar.

Rukia's face lit up. "Yes please I want to see how he grew up."

Renji cocked an eyebrow. "How long ago was this?"

Rukia placed a finger on her chin as a thoughtful look passed her face.

"Three years ago."

Renji whistled. "Wow that means you met him when he was just sixteen."

Rukia's eyes went wide. "He's nineteen now?"

"He said he's turning nineteen this year so in a sense yes he's nineteen." Renji and Rukia made their way down to the garage of the apartment building.

Renji drove his way back to the mansion he secretly knew belonged to Ichigo. He couldn't wait to see Rukia's face tonight.

The ride was quiet for the most part, only the radio playing music was heard over the car's engine.

When the mansion came into view the two people in the car got confused. Around the building were a few cars, all of them had a Visard colour, just varying from hues of red.

A tallish blond with chin length hair was waiting outside.

They both stepped out of the car, Shinji smirked when he saw the red head and the small raven head coming closer.

"Abarai?"

Renji nodded, the smirk grew. "Follow me!"

The blond all but skipped into the house. The house was again as stunning as it was the day before, Rukia who had not yet set foot inside the house was looking everywhere.

When they reached the steps they paused, the blond looking around. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way up the steps.

"Come on now don't lag!" The blond said in a sing song voice.

They made it to the top, all way they could go was either left or right, the blond looked left and right.

"Which way was it again?"

"Shinji… seriously the house isn't that big." Ichigo's purrlike voice drifted from their left.

Three heads snapped in the direction of the voice, they found Ichigo leaning against a doorway, he had a pair of slacks on with only a deep red shirt. Nothing else.

Ichigo looked very amused at the blonde's pout.

"Bah are you kidding me? This house is too big and you know it!" The blond mock argued.

Ichigo chuckled, his eyes help a small fleck of life, Ichigo turned to look at the guests.

He saw Renji had come just like he asked and it seemed that the red head brought a friend but when Ichigo took in the big indigo eyes and pale skin with black hair he finally clicked who was standing in front of him.

"Rukia?"

Rukia smiled. "Ah you remember me."

Ichigo gave an airy chuckle. "How can I forget?"

Ichigo motioned the three to follow him inside the room he came from.

The room was a study, with dark wood all around the walls and floor with a wall bookcase filled to the brim.

Ichigo then sat behind the desk, all Renji could do was admit that Ichigo looked good behind it.

Both Renji and Rukia took one of the seats on the opposite side. Shinji came and sat down on the desk itself crossing his legs, it was a rather large desk.

Shinji broke the silence. "So how do you know the small chick?"

Ichigo looked up at Shinji, then at Rukia and ended his gaze on Renji.

"Well it was a little more than three years ago if I remember correctly."

Rukia nodded her head as the other two males made themselves comfortable.

Ichigo interlaced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, he had a smirk on his face. His eyes more alive than Renji or even Shinji have ever seen.

"Well like I said it was around three years ago…"

**Flashback:**

**Rukia had to go Tokyo for her sister, she was in bad health and Tokyo had the best hospitals. That and Byakuya was here as well for a meeting and she could more easily tag along.**

**The car ride to the hospital was dull, the sky was dark with nasty shadowy clouds that cried down fat drops of rain.**

**Rukia knew her sister wouldn't make it, the doctors themselves told her and Byakuya that yesterday. Byakuya had said his farewell this morning before he had to go to his meeting.**

**Now it was Rukia's turn to say farewell.**

**The hospital was large, and well kept. Rukia went to the front desk, but before her was a young man, his long orange hair made many stare at him.**

**His voice was deep but soft.**

**"****I um… I need to see a doctor."**

**His voice also sounded strained, in pain.**

**The nurse looked up with a concern filled frown.**

**"****What's the matter?" She asked gently.**

**The young man was slightly slouched, he straightened and lifted the right side of his jacket for the nurse.**

**The nurse in turn gasped and jumped out of her chair.**

**"****What on earth happened to you sweety?" She had made her way over to the young man, he was now leaning against the counter with his back.**

**He was pale, his whole shirt was drenched in blood from what looked like a deep gash on his one pectoral muscle.**

**"****Just a scratch, but it might get infected and it was a gang. Ya know hair and all." The man mumbled a little.**

**The nurse softly guided him to a bed that was in the ER. "Please take off your shirt while I call a doctor. What's your name?"**

**The boy grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer and whispered in her ear. The nurse's eyes went big the softened in understanding.**

**"****All right you wait here and I'll go get a doctor."**

**Rukia stood and patiently waited for the nurse to return with a doctor.**

**The orangette had obeyed the nurse and removed his shirt. Underneath was a scar running down his chest, when Rukia looked closer she saw that the scar was rather big, it followed a scar running done the boy's face. He lied down after he folded the shirt up and stuffed it into his messenger bag. **

**The a doctor with pale almost white blonde hair and dark blue framed glasses came rushing in with worry in his eyes.**

**The boy looked up as the doctor entered.**

**"****Hey doc… um.. or um… ow…" The boy's eyes closed for a few seconds then opened looking more clear.**

**"****Hello doctor Ryūken Ishida. How's Uryū?" The boy tired to smile but flinched as the doctor started to examine the wound.**

**"****So… a gang? And Uryū is fine, I'm sending him back in a few months. You should go home too" Ryūken asked in a serious voice, it was clear that there was a hidden message in between the lines.**

**The boy groaned but nodded his head at the doctor injected a numbing agent near the gash before frowning. **

**"****Can't go home yet…" his soft rely came.**

**Ryūken frowned at the answer, so did Rukia and the nurse. **

**As Ryūken stitched up the nasty gash the teen remained quiet and only groaned now and again in slight pain.**

**After a few minutes the nurse remembered that someone was still at the counter and soon went to help Rukia to her sister's room.**

**Rukia came into the room, Hisana was in critical condition, machines keeping her alive for the most part. Her sister was far paler than normal, it was a sickly pale with dark circles around her eyes and her cheesk hollowed in. There wasn't even any time for chemo therapy, the cancer was found to late.**

**Rukia slowly came closer, she sat at the chair near the bed.**

**Hisana woke up when Rukia took hold of her hand.**

**"****Hey Rukia… come to say good-bye?" Hisana's weak voice spoke.**

**Rukia's eyes started to tear up. "Y-yes, I came to say good-bye."**

**Hisana's dark circled eyes became glassy as she watched her baby sister's tears fall down her pale face. She didn't want to leave her sister alone but she knew that Rukia wouldn't be alone. Byakuya had adopted her and sheltered them both.**

**"****Don't worry Rukia, I won't be in pain anymore, I'll be at peace because I know you won't go back to the streets. Just please promise me you'll be careful."**

**Rukia nodded as more tears flowed down like a waterfall.**

**"****Good-bye Rukia, I love you." Hisana's words floated over and over Rukia's head.**

**"****I love you Hisana, I'll always miss you. Good-bye." Rukia rubbed her sister's hand as she spoke.**

**Hisana gave a soft smile as her eyes closed and the machines started to blare of a failing heart. Doctors and nurses came rushing in, trying to get the failed heart to start up again, but nothing worked, the lung cancer had spread to the heart and finally made the heart to weak to beat.**

**Rukia stood up feeling numb and walked out the room, she passed the ER and saw that the young man with orange hair wasn't there anymore. Had he left? With such a bad gash?**

**It was two days later that Rukia saw Ichigo again, she was walking down the sidewalk doing some shopping to try and get her mind off her deceased sister. As she walked she got the feeling that she was being followed. Being part of the Shimigami and the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki had placed her in some tricky if not deadly positions.**

**She walked to the more crowed areas, she looked at all reflective surfaces for any signs that she was being followed.**

**She was.**

**It was a man with light brown hair and had a snake skin jacket on, more she couldn't see.**

**She decided to face her stalker, she knew she wasn't really alone. Always followed by a guard or two, she made her way to the more quiet part of the town. The man getting closer and closer.**

**She was just about to call for her help when she was grabbed from behind, the man having moved quicker than she thought he could. **

**She was dragged down the alley that lead to the next street, before they could reach what she could now make out as a van her attacker was violently knocked down while she was caught by two strong arms. She looked up and saw orange hair, amber eyes, a scowl and a scared cheek and collarbone.**

**"****Stay here." Was all he told her, she did as she was instructed and watched as the orange haired man stalked closer to the other light brown haired male.**

**"****What fucking luck I found you. I was wondering if I could repay you for the lovely scar you left on me a few days ago, I looked and looked but I couldn't find you. Now I see you've been stalking someone else. How cute. Thinking that you are a predator ha! You make me sick, you know that? You all do." The young man spoke, the brunette started to crawl backwards, fear clear in his eyes.**

**"****What? Got nothing to say?" The man growled and he took big strides to stand over the other man, he stepped on the man's chest with a foot, keeping him still.**

**"****Doesn't matter, I don't want you to talk." He crouched down so he could whisper into the man's ear.**

**The man's face paled by the second.**

**Soon he was gifted a fist in the face and a stomp to the chest successfully knocking his breath and consciousness from him.**

**The man turned to face Rukia.**

**"****If he was after you it would mean you are in a gang or you're important to someone in a gang, you should be more careful. They kidnap and hold ransoms just for the fun and hardly ever give their kidnapped back."**

**Rukia gulped and took a shaky breath. "Um thank you…"**

**The teen smiled a sad smile. "Just call me Ichigo."**

**Rukia smiled back. "Rukia Kuchiki."**

**End flashback**

As both Rukia and Ichigo told their story the other two males listened. Renji could almost see Ichigo doing what Rukia told, he was a rather intimidating man.

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Ah but I guess we should all go and get ready for the party ne?" Ichigo spoke with a smile as he stood from his seat.

Rukia and Renji were both escorted back to the front door when a man bigger in muscle mass than Renji and Ichigo came in dragging a smaller body with its head covered with a black cloth bag.

"Thank you Kensei, please give him the same arrangement as his brother. I'm sure Ban would love to see his brother." Ichigo's voice was friendly but there was a hit of malice underneath that sent shivers down both Renji and Rukia's backs.

Renji knew who was being dragged, and was surprised that Ichigo really only needed a day to get Ban's brother. Ichigo wasn't bluffing.

Ichigo then waved good-bye to his guest and made a sharp turn on his heel and went back into the house. Shinji looked back at Ichigo's retreating figure.

"Mmm scary…" He turned back at Rukia and Renji. "Well we'll be seeing yas tanight! Dress fancy now!" Shinji skipped off into the house after Ichigo mumbling about how sexy Ichigo looked when he was angry.

Renji took Rukia back to her shared house with Byakuya, he then made his way back to his apartment. It was indeed time to get ready for the big reveal party.

* * *

Ichigo was walking down the hall when Shinji caught up with him. "My that Rukia sure is cuuute…" Shinji tested the waters, he still didn't know what Ichigo's preference was.

Ichigo smirked.

"I guess but I'm not into the whole cute thing." Ichigo drawled.

Shinji smiled, seemed Ichigo was willing to bare a bit.

"Then what? The tall curvy and tanned?"

Ichigo stopped and turned to face his underling. The visards knew who really the leader was but they also knew that Ichigo wasn't stuck up and liked to mingle with his underlings.

"Mmmm no I'd say I like the tall, bulky, hard and masculine type." Ichigo had a playful smile on his lips, but his eyes had a dangerous glint before it vanished and emotionless wall came back.

Shinji openly gapped.

"You telling me you're gay?" Shinji nearly screamed.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "It's not that shocking is it?"

Shinji shook his head, and shrugged before the smirk came back. "If that's the case then that Renji sure is a looker don't you think?" Shinji winked at Ichigo.

Ichigo just smiled. "That he is."

Again Shinji was caught off guard and stopped in his tracks.

Ichigo kept walking. "Come on Shinji."

Shinji shook his head again. "Man you're going to be a fun boss."

Ichigo laughed at Shinji's words.

The laughter was cut short when they reached the room where muffled screaming could be heard.

Shinji opened the door for Ichigo, they may be on friendly terms but Shinji is still below Ichigo.

Ban was struggling in his confinement, screaming through his gag as his twin was bound to a chair across him. Hō was screaming bloody murder when he saw his battered twin.

Ichigo gave a chuckle effectively silencing the room and giving Kensei enough time to finish tying up Hō and stepping back.

"Oh isn't this a wonderful family reunion?" Ichigo made his way to stand before Ban, his glare was hard and cold. It spoke of death.

"I will get my answers, either from you or your brother. I can't however promise I'll let you both live, you don't deserve it anyway. I might feel forgiving and let you both go. I don't know it all depends on you."

Ichigo then turned and walked to Hō, crouching down on one knee to be eye level with the man Ichigo's face turned emotionless once more.

"I want to know something, something your brother knows. I'm unsure if you know so I won't ask if you know. You dear Hō, you are bait and my new play thing. Lucky, lucky you." Ichigo hissed into Hō's ear.

Hō started to pale, he knew that crossing Ichigo all those years ago was a bad idea, the scar on the face clear to that statement.

Ichigo didn't react like they thought he would, they thought that Ichigo would agree to their proposal but Ichigo revolted against them. Violently.

Threaten his family and the boy becomes a monster.

Ichigo rose to his feet only to sucker punch Hō in the stomach, the breath escaping the smaller man in a whoosh sound, the muffled cry of Ban could be heard.

Ichigo straightened his shirt before looking down at it in thought, he then removed it.

The torso was now bare to all, the only scar on it was on the right pectoral down to the hip, if one looked closely to Ichigo's neck they would see the flowing scar to the one on his face.

Ichigo threw his shirt to the side. "Nasty piece of work your boss did on me ain't it? Ha I can still sometimes feel it like it's happening. So fun."

Ichigo then gave Hō a few punches to the face, when he was done Hō had a black eye, the eye completely swollen shut, a swollen cheek and a split lip.

Ichigo tsk'ed and grabbed the man by his collar and ramming him over his chair, a cry of pain and a muffled cry that sounded like Hō's name was heard.

Ichigo turned to Ban, his eyes dead and guarded.

"I won't be as playful as you all, I will kill him if you don't answer me. I will give you till midnight." Ichigo walked out the room.

Kensei was impressed by his new boss, he wasn't overly violent. He made his victims wonder what he will do. That and his punches look like they hurt.

Kensei sighed and left the room, Ichigo gave no order to pick the other twin up, so he wouldn't.

Besides he had a part to go and get ready for.

* * *

Ichigo was standing at his office window when Urahara came in, Ichigo didn't change clothes yet so his back was facing the blonde.

Kisuke had to admit that Ichigo had a near perfect body.

"Ichigo you need to get ready." Kisuke spoke softly, he couldn't feel what mood the man was in today.

When he was told he would he revealed he was emotionless, only nodded his agreement and told them that they would have to prepare their gangs for a possible assault.

It bothered Kisuke that he didn't understand the younger man, he being a genius and good manipulator just like Aizen.

"Hmmm… I'll go now, it's just… Most of my demons are coming back. But I will fight them this time." Ichigo spoke more to himself than at Urahara.

Ichigo turned and left the room, the scar making Kisuke's skin rise in gooseflesh.

The scar was a silvery colour, showing it was old and it was very deep.

Kisuke went to his room to finish getting dressed as well. It will amusing to see the faces of everyone when they see that Ichigo is the new heir, well most women will throw themselves at him. Nothing beats being a mafia leader's wife it would seem to some.

Kisuke dressed in a dark grey almost black suit, a crisp white shirt and blood red tie. His shoes were shined and his bucket hat was off for the evening. His hidden sword cane was with him always.

As he made his way to the entertainment room to inspect everything, he noted happily that all Ichigo's orders were fulfilled to the t.

There was a tap on his shoulder, he turned and smiled as his best friend smiled at him, her golden eyes shimmering with mischief.

"Ah Yoshiro-san! You look lovely as always." Kisuke spoke as he popped out his fan, what? He wouldn't be him without his fan, his hat was already not with him.

Yoshiro had a deep burgundy coloured dress that hugged all her curves in the right places. The dress had a thigh high slit on both sides and thin spaghetti straps that crossed over her back.

Yoshiro did a twirl before he looked around her.

The entertaining room was the biggest room of them all, it was done in white panelling that had twining pattern boarders with a dark wood floor. In the middle of the room was a gathering of tables, all forming into three groups.

All the tables had their designated colour, a deep royal blue, a bloody crimson red and a lush purple.

All the tables had their own flower arrangements and décor, the pale room making for colour coding much easier.

The blue table had blue tinted tulips. The red table had red roses. The purple table had purple orchids of different shades. All the tables were set with silver cutlery and proper white fine china.

"Well the boy really has it in him huh? I mean this is pretty good for just one day." Yoshiro walked and inspected the tables. They all had the right amount of chairs, and there was even name placements at the correct seats.

"It's even more impressive when you know what I know." Kisuke knew he couldn't tell, it wasn't his to tell.

Yoshiro felt the unsure mood waffing off the blonde.

There was a knock and a servant came in telling Kisuke the guest have started to arrive.

Kisuke turned and watched at Yamamoto and Aizen followed by Gin and Kaneme came in, they looked around, it was a sight to see. The room's walls weren't empty bay any means. Artworks hanging here and there all in natural colour tones and earthy hues.

"He seems to have it all down." Aizen spoke, his left and right hand men looked at him confused, even they didn't know who the new heir was. Ichigo was deadly serious when he said no one was to know.

Soon all captains, lieutenants and underlings came in and sat at their assigned seats.

Renji looked around, the place was amazing, he wonder what the rest of the house looked like.

The tables all had their own flare. Yamamoto, Aizen and Urahara who was sitting on the right hand side if the middle table's head seat all stood by their chairs.

"Yamamoto knocked his cane on the ground, a sign that something was going to be announced. No one here besides Renji and Rukia knew what was going to happen.

"It has finally come, the time to reveal the new Kurosaki heir. Don't let his young age fool you." Yamamoto spoke as he looked to the only door of the room.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, the new leader on the Visards."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Read and review please!**


	4. Gatecrashing isn't very nice you know…

**Hey I have brought you another chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gatecrashing isn't very nice you know…**

Everyone was shocked, the young man standing at the door with Shinji at his side had no emotions on his face, there was not a hint of fear or even smugness in there.

The boy stood tall hands in his suit pockets.

The young man wore a black suit, a deep near black red button up and a brighter but still a dark shade tie with a white stripe going down it in the middle. His hair was an array of spikes and his scowl was in place.

The scar made many arch their brows but not as much as the orange hair colour, they wisely chose not to comment on the name or hair colour. Well most of them.

An overly fat man with black hair sitting next to a thin petite raven head woman. She frowned at her lieutenant as the man walked right up to Ichigo.

"Ōmaeda what are you doing?" She growled at the fat man.

Ōmaeda stood in front of Ichigo, a little annoyed that the man didn't even flinch when he got all up in his face. All he did was raise an eyebrow in question.

"Yes?" Ichigo's deep baritone floated out his mouth.

"You can't possibly be the new heir! You're too young!" Ōmaeda screamed in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo looked behind Ōmaeda's head at Yamamoto who was busy frowning like the rest of the guests.

"If you don't go back and take your seat peacefully I will force you back into it." Ichigo spoke in a dead voice, face still void of emotions.

Ōmaeda barked out a laugh, he outweighed Ichigo but it was pretty much all in fat. Ichigo gave a deep sigh and gave an apologetic look at Yamamoto who just shrugged a shoulder.

The rest of the room watched to see how the new heir would react to being so rudely talked to.

They were surprised when Ichigo did what he warned Ōmaeda he would do. Ichigo's hand flashed to the man's junction between shoulder and neck, he applied enough pressure that the bigger man yelped in pain and bend at his knees in pain, he tried to grab Ichigo's hands but was twirled around and both wrists were locked in a tight hand hold that made him grind his teeth to stop screaming. He was then forced to move forward to the Shimigami table and roughly thrown back onto his chair, the wood giving a small groan of protest.

"I won't allow you to speak to me in such a disgraceful manner, I may be young but I won't hesitate to put you in your fucking place, know it before I remind you of it." The voice had some malice in it, annoyance was clear in it as well but the face gave nothing away.

Most mouths were agape and eyes were either filled with pride on Yamamoto, Aizen and Kisuke's part, others were filled with awe or shock. Clearly this man was not one to anger. It was obvious that this new heir was just what he Visards needed to fully return to their blood chilling viciousness that had them fear the most.

Ichigo walked to his chair and sat on it with grace and poise. Soon the meals were served, a starter of sushi then their main was a variety of different dishes and sauces and for dessert they all had a champagne sorbet to cleanse the pallet.

They all settled for chatting the remaining time away.

Byakuya wasn't all that surprised, yes his eyes did go wide for a split second but after remembering the deadly aura the man had around his the day before.

Shinji came in with a smirk, nobody saw him leave. It was the Visards, sneaky and deadly. Shinji made his way to Ichigo and whispered into his ear, the grin that formed on Ichigo's face wasn't very friendly. In fact it placed many people on edge.

"Excellent, now I can really enjoy this party. I know now what I need to know, I can finally end this game." Ichigo spoke softly almost happily.

Rukia was flabbergasted. The heir of the Visards gang saved her. She looked to where the once boy now man was sitting on his chair, he was glancing around, he looked like he was expecting something.

Ichigo looked at all the windows, the room was two floors length open so the widows were rather large. The estate was visible by the pulled back curtains, the field of green grass and a few flower beds here and there as well as a big pool.

Shinji had done well, as well as Kensei. Ichigo fought hard to keep the smile off his face.

He cleared his throat gaining all's attention.

"You might want to cover yourselves." Ichigo's eyes betrayed him, they were a mix with excitement and anger.

Everyone looked around confused, not even Yamamoto and the rest knew what was going on, but the words and the host's tense body told them that something was going to happen.

The whole room was silent for a few seconds before there was a large boom and the sounds of people screaming. Ichigo stood form his seat, and motioned for everyone to remain seated.

Soon a man with light brown hair, a trail of facial hair went down his chin, the man had a suit made out of snake skin or a print that looked as suck with oddly enough plain leather dress shoes, the man looked smug unto he saw Ichigo standing before him as if he knew they were coming.

Ichigo was standing tall and proud with his hands deep in his pant pockets. A playful smile gracing his face, Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the shocked face of Ryō.

"Don't you know gatecrashing parties is considered rude?" Ichigo mock scolding tone filled the room

Ryō was speechless, he was sure that they had approached the estate stealthily but it seemed that the man knew, how?

"What? You honestly think I haven't been watching you? I mean you don't go around forgetting threats made to your loved ones now does one? No they don't, even more so when it's very… very personal. After all I would hate to not play my own game now. You all had your turn, you cheated along the way making rules useless so don't be shocked when you find your friends dead on their back in a pool of their own blood." Ichigo took a few steps as if he couldn't decide where he wanted to go.

Ryō was confused, how was he watched? He never saw anyone nor did he ever felt being watched. Had the boy really used the Visards for that?

Ichigo finally started to walk towards the man in front of him, the smirk of playfulness now gone, replaced with a sneer of pure hatred.

Ryō stepped backwards in fear, he was only sent to deliver a message. "I am only here to rely what Jin said, that's all I'm not here to fight." The man spoke, his voice had an edge of panic to it.

Ichigo was a few feet away from Ryō, hands still on his pockets as he cocked a hip.

"Speak, say whatever the fuck that man has to say to me." Ichigo drawled, his voice carried annoyance.

"Jin says that you have a week before he will go through with his threats and that there is nothing you can do…" The words died in Ryō's throat.

Ichigo's face was no longer impassive, his scowl turned into a full out frown with a nasty sneer that made Ryō step back but it was Ichigo's eyes that held a true fearful sight.

Eye's of amber were glaring with pure deadly intent at him.

Ichigo stepped forward in quick strides moving too fast for the man still in shock of emotions on Ichigo's face, he blink and found himself in a very familiar position, only this time he had a feeling he wouldn't like the outcome.

On his back with Ichigo's knee on his chest putting on pressure, making it hard to breathe and raise his heart beat.

Ichigo growled loudly, everybody hearing the normal smooth purr of a baritone laced with disgust, hatred and rage.

"Oh so Jin thinks he can win this? How fucking pathetic. I'll make that bastard wish he was never born, I'll make you all pay. I won't go easy on you know. I would have let you all live but now? Oh fuck no, you'll all be dead at my feet at the end of this week. Starting with you, after all you and I go back don't we? Ah yes so much lies, the little memento you left me, couldn't outdo Jin though, could you? No but doesn't matter you'll be dead in a few minutes anyway." Ichigo pulled back his fist and knocked Ryō clean out, his head making a creaking noise as it bounced off the floor.

Ichigo stood up and rearranged his suit to a somewhat better state. "Shinji! Kensei! Bring him down, they'll have the twins by now. Tell the rest to get the off my fucking estate and then and only when you're sure they're gone let the guests go home. Renji please come with me." Ichigo stalked off with a flustered Renji behind.

Byakuya was confused as to why his lieutenant was called but the heir but he didn't object.

Aizen and the rest of his group were impressed, the man was violent and didn't hesitate to take action, and it also seemed that he didn't forgive and betrayal or a threat was met with a deadly force.

Yamamoto was indeed proud of the younger man, the Visards were the most deadly group for a reason, they were the killing machines, the assassins and such, The Espadas and Shimigami were the more normal gangs and the dealings involved in it.

The rest of the Shimigamis were all either scared or didn't know how to feel. The man seemed to have overreacted to most but they all felt that they didn't know even half of the story.

Only that Jin Kariya was the leader of a smaller gang that really wants to hit it big and isn't scared to play dirty.

They're mistake was who they chose to play dirty against.

* * *

Renji tried to keep up with Ichigo but the man was on a mission and was moving a breakneck speed without actually running, hell it didn't even look like speed walking.

Ichigo stopped when they where half way down a very familiar hallway, Ichigo whirled around and pushed Renji against the wall, Ichigo had placed his hand behind Renji's head to stop his head knocking against the wall.

The look in Ichigo's eyes made it clear it was important.

"Renji I need you to help me, I can't allow the captains or other leaders to get involved in this. This is my fight, my war." Ichigo whispered into Renji's ear, Ichigo had pressed himself against Renji to reach it.

Renji tried to listen but the body against his was distracting.

Ichigo noticed that Renji's cheeks were starting to turn red.

Ichigo gave a smile that made Renji want to melt into a pile of goo, it was far from innocent.

"Dear Renji-kun… do you swing to a different beat?" Ichigo all but purred into Renji's ear making the red head squirm.

Not because he wanted to get away…

Ichigo's lips brushed his ear as he spoke, Renji could feel a shiver running down his spine, Ichigo must have felt it because his lips pulled into a smirk against his ear.

Ichigo backed off, stepping back with the same naughty smile. "We'll continue this later."

Ichigo walked off a few steps before he noticed Renji wasn't following, he turned back and snickered at the look on Renji's face.

The look was a mix between shock and want.

Ichigo decided to indulge a bit, he couldn't help it he had found the red head attractive. Coming to stand before the red head Ichigo leaned forward brushing his lips against the still Renji.

That got a reaction out of Renji.

Renji was still trying to process what just happened, Ichigo… did the man just flirt with him?

He didn't notice when Ichigo filled his vision, he did notice soft lips against his.

The smell of the man filled his senses to the max, it was a cinnamon smell with a mix of something sweet. Renji heatedly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and pulled him closer.

Ichigo moaned softly as he locked his arms around the red head's neck and tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing Ichigo backed off, smiling when Renji groaned his disappointment.

"Now now, we'll have time for that later." With a wink Ichigo moved down the hall again.

Renji followed this time with a goofy smile on his face, guess Rukia was right.

* * *

When they made it to the room it was deadly quiet, no one made a peep.

Renji noticed that Kensei and Shinji both looked at the man they dragged in here, Ryō was tired up but lying on the ground, the door that once shielded the room was blown from the hinges, blast residue was everywhere, the wall that mirrored the door was blown apart making a big gaping hole.

Ichigo looked thoughtful.

"Well with such a security issue I can't possibly stay in this house…" Ichigo sighed and shook his head, that was for another time's worry.

Ryō was visibly shaking in fear, the normally slicked back style hair was a mess and his eyes wise with terror at the man before him, this was not suppose to happen. Ichigo was suppose to be a fair player and let him go, didn't seem so now.

No he became a heartless killer somewhat a while ago.

And it was their entire fault.

Now they're paying for it. He had seen the state the twins were in.

Ichigo placed his hands back into his pockets looking all casual and calm, his eyes gave nothing away.

Shinji gave a smile that would give any child nightmares.

"I have what ya asked fer big boss."

Ichigo nodded as he looked down on Ryō, he soon turned and made his way back to Renji standing next to him.

"I hope you're not squeamish." Ichigo said as he looked at Renji from the sides of his eyes.

Renji looked confused, a tattooed eyebrow arching.

Ichigo didn't explain, he didn't have to.

Shinji and Kensei came and dragged the tied man to what looked like a see through coffin, only it was big enough for three people in width, length of a very tall human body and two lying down on each other in height. They threw the man in harshly, a thud and groan being their reward for the action.

Soon a woman with long black hair done in a braid came in dragging a very big bag that was well two times her size, that made hissing noises, she huffed as she dragged it all the way to the coffin.

She wacked the two men over the head complaining how they could have helped her, she then placed her hands on her hips and examined the man near pissing himself.

"Pathetic, not even trying to get out." She said curling a lip in disgust.

Ichigo sighed catching the attention of everyone in the room. "He's not trained like you all, proceed." Ichigo said as he leaned into Renji.

"Like I said, I hope you're not squeamish."

Before Renji could reply he watched as the two other males pick up the bag before shaking it violently, the hissing becoming more prominent. They then opened the bag quickly and dumped the hissing contents into the glass coffin, the man screaming now.

Poisonous and non poisonous snakes slid into the coffin and fell onto the man who's frightful movements made the snakes all the more agitated, their hissing filling the room before a blood chilling scream of pain filled the room.

A large amount of snakes now attached themselves to the man by their teeth, injecting venom of just biting.

The snakes started to slide all over the thrashing body, adding more bites as they went, soon the man went into cardiac arrest of all the venom in his system, foam frothed out the man's mouth and he could no longer breath as his nerve stem started to shut down slowly as long as all his organs.

In a matter of minutes the man was dead.

Renji was now down right scared of the man beside him, the other three people in the room has flinched and looked unsettled as well at the sight before them. Ichigo looked calm as ever.

"You know what to do, I have to find lodgings for a few days." Ichigo spoke as he left the room.

Renji followed, not wanting to see the body any longer.

"You can stay at my place, no one would expect you to…" Renji didn't finish his sentence because Ichigo has whirled around and had a beaming smile on his face.

"You'd let me stay a few days?" His voice held happiness and joy.

Renji nodded with a smile of his own.

What Renji didn't expect was a hug that nearly broke his ribs. "Thank you!"

Ichigo turned back and walked down the hall. When they reached the foyer again a small petite woman with shocking green hair was standing talking to a man with long blond hair.

"Rōjūrō, would you please get the house fixed while I am away?" The bland man that was slightly curly hand a long black coat, black slacks and black shiny dress shoes on, he looked prim and proper.

The blonde gave a curt nod and climbed the stairs. Ichigo turned to the woman, she has a sweet smile and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. She had a tight white body suit on and short white boots with a red jacket over it.

"Mashiro please go and help the others." Ichigo ordered the woman who smiled and ran off the way they came.

Renji followed Ichigo up the stairs and turned right, there was only one door to the right at the end of the corridor.

It was a bedroom, a master bedroom from what Renji could gather, deep red walls the colour of wine coated the walls, dark wood floors and matching wood furniture with a large bed in the middle of the room, it had white bed sheets and there were bed side tables with a built in closet with a white couch in the corner, some art pieces hanging about and a large pot plant in the one corner opposite the couch.

"Just sit down while I pack." Ichigo commanded in a soft tone.

Ichigo didn't take long to pack, in fact it only took the man a half an hour, he was ready to go. As they went down the stairs Ichigo was on the phone who Renji assumed was Kisuke. All Ichigo really said was that he had lodging for the time the house needed to be fixed.

"Yes Urahara-sama I'll be fine. Alright, good night." Ichigo placed his phone back into his breast pocket.

"Why are you calling him sama? Isn't he your underling now?" Renji asked curiously.

Ichigo chuckled a little before casting eyes that held a mischievous glint in them on Renji, who liked the playful look, the man looked so much better when he wore his emotions.

"I do it only cause he told me I had to stop calling him sama." Ichigo chuckled when he remembered the look on Kisuke's face when he kept calling him sama.

Renji snorted, he didn't take Ichigo someone for doing something just because someone said he couldn't.

"That and he'll always be my mentor and he's like an uncle to me now." Ichigo spoke the next words softly, in a dreamlike fashion, as if he was reliving some memory.

Ichigo shook his head of his thoughts before he looked over at Renji.

An almost childlike smile appeared on his face. "Let's go get some ice-cream!"

Renji just stared before he barked out laughing as he nodded his head.

* * *

Jin was anxious, the twins were brought back but in very bad shape. They had bruises that looked fresh and not so fresh. Cuts that were infected as well as a few broken bones.

They looked like they had been though hell.

They were both now in the infirmary of the building he owned.

They were all now waiting for Ryō to come back with news as to how Ichigo took the news.

A few hours went by before there was a tire screech some muffled voices screaming over each other and a large thudding noise and the sound of a car speeding away.

Everyone was now on edge, they made their way down stairs.

In front of the building was a large black case a little bigger than a human. A note attached to it. They carried the case back up to the lobby, it was too big for the elevator as well as stairs.

They opened the case, nobody could even gasp.

Ryō was lying inside the large case, striated legged and his hands folded over his chest with a dagger held pointed to himself. He had already paled and his lips turned a soft blue colour. Surrounding Ryō were snakes, they all slithered and slid over each other hissing.

Jin lifted the note off the case lid and read, the others watched as Jin's eyes grew in side and all colour drain from his face. He dropped the note and hurried to the elevator.

The rest of the group circled the note, not daring to pick it up, what they read sent shivers down their backs.

**_"_****_So the game is on._**

**_I'll let you know gatecrashing my party wasn't very nice…_**

**_You need more reasons for me to hate you all? I don't think you need it._**

**_Just know this._**

**_You're all dead by the end of this week, won't it be fun?_**

**_Watching all your friends die one by one wondering who's going to be next? I mean I even went through all the effort of thinking a unique way for all of you to die! Aren't I just the nicest person?_**

**_Just remember you brought this on yourselves._**

**_Hurt my family and I will bestow hell upon you, you made the mistake of messing with me. _**

**_You all thought I was a threat before, well… now?_**

**_Now I have a gang to use to my advantage, and trust me I already have._**

**_I'll be seeing ya real soon now!_**

**_With love._**

**_Ichigo Kurosaki."_**

Nobody made a move, they all felt it.

The grimreaper was behind them, waiting for their last breaths.

* * *

Ichigo looked at all the flavours available to him, he tapped his chin.

Renji smiled at the man, it was rather funny.

The scary heir to the Kurosaki clan was having difficulties choosing a flavour ice-cream.

"Aaaah C-can I help you sir?" a small girl probably a teen spoke to Ichigo, she was blushing heavily.

Ichigo looked up, his eyes doe like in size.

"Oh um I'll have chocolate please." Ichigo looked over to Renji.

"Um the same for me." Renji spoke, he was a little afraid to order what he really wanted. Strawberry would have been insulting wouldn't it?

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You don't like chocolate, so why…" Ichigo's eyes went wide before a smirk appeared on his lips.

Ichigo looked up at the girl again.

"Give my friend here strawberry please."

Renji choked a little on his breath.

Ichigo just continued to smirk.

Ichigo paid for the ice-cream and they made their way back to Renji's place.

Once there they sat in front of the TV.

Renji's apartment was small and Ichigo liked it, the house was big and lonely.

There were two rooms, a bathroom, a main living area and a kitchen. Everything was a miss match of things, magazines and a few clothes articles were littered around but Renji noticed Ichigo looked comfy where he was, not bothered at all.

"So um… can I like know why you have a gang after your neck? I mean I'm helping I kinda would like ta know…" Renji asked unsure if he had a right to know.

Ichigo sighed and looked over at Renji, they had changed into more casual clothes. Both wore sweatpants and a random t-shirt.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Well it did start here in Karakura, I was fifteen…"

* * *

Jin was in his office when the rest came back after dealing with the body.

"How could he do that? Wasn't he supposed to be some honourable guy?" Mabashi all but screamed at their white haired leader who was now frowning.

Jin looked up at Gō.

"Where did we go wrong, we were so sure he wouldn't turn out like this…" He spoke.

Gō for his part looked at those that didn't know the tale.

"Come one might as well sit down, it seems it's time for a history lesson."

Everyone got a seat.

"It all started when the boy was fitteen…"

* * *

**Riiiight next chapter more of Ichi's past come to light, and the reason for all his pain and emotionless stare, yada yada yada…**

**Sorry for long updates only got internet now back fully ^.^**

**Read and review please!**


	5. Past has a way of catching up

**Heya people!...**

**Right anywho…**

**Thanks for the reviews and for just reading I guess.**

**Cerulean Twin: Thanks I tend to be a tad vicious…. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Past has a way of catching up**

**Four years ago.**

**Ichigo was running down the pavement heading to school.**

**He was late because he had run into some thugs wanting to seek their revenge in him for a previous beating, now he had a small gash at his hairline, slowly the blood ran down his face, he kept whipping at it to stop the flow from reaching his school shirt but he knew it was a losing battle.**

**He was a few steps away from the school when he was blocked by a man with white hair and deep red eyes.**

**Ichigo sneered at the man. "Please let me pass I'm late for school." Ichigo huffed out, he was running near full speed.**

**"****That was rather impressive back there, a mere high school student taking out a bunch of thugs so easily. What's your name?"**

**Ichigo didn't like this one bit, no he didn't.**

**"****None of your business."**

**Ichigo high tailed it across the street and back towards the street faster than the man had time to react.**

**The man smirked as he watched the boy run into the school grounds and into the building.**

**He'll wait then, he knew the boy's name and all about him. He knew that soon they would be coming for him. So all he had to do was get the boy on his side willing or not.**

**Ichigo ran until he was in front of his homeroom, he opened the door to receive gasps and big eyes from his fellow class mates and friends as well as homeroom teacher.**

**"****Kurosaki-san… what happened to you?" His sensei asked as Ichigo came to stand before her.**

**"****Thugs tried to take me down on my way here… I had to defend myself…" Ichigo explained through pants as he rested his hands on his knees.**

**"****Okay Kurosaki-san I want you to go to the nurse's office and get checked out before coming back alright?" His sensei asked as she gently turned the boy around and guided him to the door.**

**"****Don't worry I'll mark you as present."**

**Ichigo did what he was told to do, in the end the wound was small enough to not require stitched just a band-aid.**

**School went on, Ichigo knew his friends were watching him, waiting for the lunch bell to ring.**

**When it rang Ichigo was surrounded by a very worried Orihime, a stonic Chad, but Ichigo could see the worry and a slightly annoyed Ishida, why? Ichigo didn't know what he did wrong and a pissed off Tatsuki.**

**They went to the roof for break, Ichigo and his friends having their lunch in peace till a very loud call of Ichigo's name was bellowed.**

**"****IIIICHIIIIGOOOOOOOO!" Keigo screamed as he flew through the air to hug the orangette but a bicep stopped him in his mid flight path as Ichigo gave a clothesline to the brunette.**

**"****Hey Keigo." Ichigo spoke calmly as Keigo groaned slightly in pain before hoping up, it wasn't a very hard clothesline, they all knew that Ichigo could do way worse.**

**"****Aaah Ichigo you're so mean to meeeeeee!" Keigo whined childishly, Ichigo had to fight the smirk that wanted to crawl up his face. Keigo was annoying but he was a friend.**

**Mizuiro just glanced up from his phone to Ichigo with a small frown.**

**"****So what happened this time?"**

**Everyone gave the orangette their full attention, Keigo sobered up and sat in front of Ichigo with a serious face.**

**"****Yeah, tell us. You hardly get hurt in a fight." Tatsuki came closer to Ichigo's personal space to inspect the hair line wound, it was small around an inch in length.**

**Ichigo shrugged.**

**"****Can't help it that they had knives and shit they also outnumbered me somewhat but then after that this weird dude came up to me… but I told him off." Ichigo explained**

**They all gaped open mouthed at Ichigo, knives now? These gangs of thugs were getting worse. **

**"****How in the world did you manage that? Have you been training behind my back? You don't show up at the dojo all that much anymore…" Tatsuki asked Ichigo still remembering the small boy that cried when he was knocked down by her. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo as he drank from his juice box. He had grown tall for a fifteen year old, at 5ft 9 he was rather tall.**

**Ichigo's face turned into one of a deadpan.**

**"****My dad." Was all he said, Ichigo didn't allow his friends to visit his house, it was always at their house.**

**Everyone looked confused at Ichigo's answer but the orangette wasn't willing to tell more. The bell rang signalling that lunch was over.**

**Ichigo's day went on as normal, after school he walked home. He walked down the street on his way to his house when the same white haired man stepped in front of him.**

**"****Willing to listen now?" Jin asked as he examined the young man before him.**

**He was young, younger than he thought he'd be, also had a shock of orange hair and deep amber eyes, the teen's eyes held emotions openly they now read pure annoyance.**

**"****What the hell do you want?" The teen huffed and crossed his arms.**

**Jin had by chance found the boy, the surname only meaning something to those who were involved in gangs and clans. **

**Kurosaki clan, very dangerous and they also did a disappearing trick a few years ago, now he can see why. Isshin had started a family but knowing the clans the boy will be called back into the clan as the heir.**

**Now they only had to get the kid on their side, then they could have a way to control one of the most feared clans.**

**But the teen in front of him didn't seem to understand, that or he was playing dumb.**

**"****You really don't know who your father really is do you?" Jin asked**

**Ichigo's face turned to a mix of confusion and anger, understandable thought Jin.**

**"****What the fuck are you blabbering about?" Ichigo growled out, his voice was starting to break, it was past the squeaky part and now deepening, it showed promise of being quiet the commanding voice.**

**"****You're father was the leader of a gang, also the head of a clan, he left to start a family but you, you will be called back once you're old enough you know… I could help you." Jin tried his hardest to perfect the tone he was using to be smooth and calm but the way the boy looked at him was unsettling.**

**"****And in what can you help me?" Ichigo asked more annoyed, he wanted to go home and avoid his father's 'you are late, where have you been?' hello kick… not that his father had landed a hit in over four years.**

**Jin smiled. He had to play it right.**

**"****I can help you learn the knowhow and the rules of the clan gangs, you'll be their leader soon and you'll need to be shown the ropes and who to trust and who not to… all I want is your alliance." Jin explained.**

**Ichigo frowned heavily, he didn't like this one bit.**

**He always had a feeling his father was hiding something…**

**No he would not trust this man at all, his father the idiot that he was most of the times could be serious when it counted and would never put his children in harm's way. He was probably waiting for when Ichigo was older. **

**"****No." Ichigo finally spoke and walked past Jin.**

**Jin was surprised, the boy just said no.**

**Jin turned and grabbed the teen by his forearm.**

**"****You can't just blow me off kid, I'll make you pay for this." Jin growled. **

**But he was surprised when Ichigo shot a glare his way. "I wouldn't threaten me or any of my loved ones, I don't take well to threats." Ichigo growled back before yanking his arm away.**

**That was the biggest mistake both men did that day.**

**A few days later Ichigo walked home again, he didn't have anything holding him back that day so he want straight home.**

**When he got there he knew something was wrong.**

**His mother was always home, cooking or just reading till someone came home. The house was eerily quiet.**

**"****Kaa-san?" Ichigo called out, there was a shuffle that to Ichigo's ears sounded like a struggle.**

**His hackles rose and he ran inside the house, into the kitchen where he found the sight that shattered the Ichigo everyone knew.**

**His mother was lying on the floor blood pooling around her, stab wounds and defensive marks or her hands. The window in the kitchen was broken and bloody hand prints where everywhere.**

**Ichigo ran to his mother's side carefully lifting her head onto his lap. "Kaa-san hold on, I'll call an ambulance!" Ichigo yelled taking out his phone and calling emergency services.**

**Once he called for help he called his father, who by the sound of his voice knew something was wrong. **

**"****Ichigo? Ichigo! What's wrong?" Isshin began to panic when he heard his son do something resembling a sob.**

**"****Kaa-san… she got stabbed… at home…" The phone made a clanking noise, Isshin suspected his son dropped his phone, the sound of another voice telling Ichigo to let Misaki go. Then the sounds of paramedics came into earshot.**

**By then Isshin was on his way home.**

**Ichigo looked around the kitchen, he saw a note with his name on it near his mother. He crawled near and picked it up. As he read it his skin went from pale to red, all he saw was red.**

**"****Dear Ichigo.**

**I warned you not to blow me off. **

**I'll be waiting for your reply soon.**

**Jin Kariya."**

**Ichigo balled up the piece of paper. Hot tears went down his cheeks, he felt numb so damn numb.**

**When Isshin burst through the door it was too late, Misaki was pronounced dead just as he entered the kitchen, the paramedics covered the body of his now dead wife and his son sat in the corner with a dead expression on his face, tear tracks marked his face but he looked fine all but for the dead emotionless eyes.**

**Isshin watched as his son got up on shaking legs before a look passed over his face that Isshin had never seen on his son's face.**

**Rage, pure rage.**

**When the paramedics took way misaki's body Isshin decided his two daughter would best if they didn't see the bloodt evidence of their mother's death scene.**

**The following two days nobody could get hold of the Kurosaki's.**

**When Ichigo came to school the day after everyone was shocked, Ichigo was by no means a social butterfly but everyone could see the boy had change.**

**His shoulders were slumped and he had his head hung low.**

**No one could get the boy to talk, he didn't eat and just did his work, took his notes but nothing more.**

**Ichigo went home that afternoon followed by his friends, Uruyu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. He didn't seem to be paying attention.**

**When Ichigo reached his home Isshin was waiting outside, his face was sombre and he had a sad frown as he watched his son enter the house, he then turned to the six young teens and gestured them inside.**

**When they were inside they was the twins huddled on the couch sniffing and holding onto one another.**

**Ichigo was upstairs, the sounds were coming from upstairs. They all sat around the twins, the fact that Ichigo's mother wasn't there gave them all a deep gut retching feeling.**

**Ichigo stumbled down the stairs and moved to the couch where his twin sisters sat, they made room for him to sit in between them.**

**"****I can only guess why you all are here and I am… thankful that you all are such good friends of Ichigo to care this much." Isshin spoke as he watched his children mourn together.**

**Ichigo hadn't raised his head since the day after his mother was killed, the same angry look filled those eyes.**

**"****Mr. Kurosaki what's going on?" Uruyu asked now worried, only he knew how Ichigo's father really was because he and Ichigo were cousins after all.**

**"****Three days ago my mom was… murdered…" Ichigo answered, his voice creaked and hoarse from not speaking or screaming.**

**Ichigo looked up, his eyes burning with rage and sorrow.**

**The room goes silent, no one can speak.**

**Ichigo's mother was loved by all, she was her family's sun. Now it seemed that Ichigo had lost the light that shined in his amber eyes, they now only held pain.**

**Ichigo stood up from his seat, and silently made his way to the door.**

**"****I'm going for a walk."**

**Nobody made a move to follow.**

**Ichigo walked down the pavement where he first met Jin.**

**"****So how did you like my punishment? I told you not to blow me off child." Jin spoke, next to him was Gō, who has before never seen the boy.**

**Both men frowned when Ichigo just kept walking, his head was bowed and his hands shoved deep into his pockets.**

**"****I don't want to see your fucking face." **

**Both men looked on in shock as the young man's words flew at them.**

**After that the man went into a dead sprint that left eyebrows raised, the young boy was fast.**

**Jin looked at the man next to him, the tanned skinned man with a small red Mohawk how had a frown on his face.**

**"****What did you do to that kid?" Gō asked.**

**"****I had his mother killed."**

**Gō looked to Jin as if he grew an extra head, why on earth…**

**"****That was a mistake the boy will never trust you now."**

**Jin shrugged, to him it was a lesson for the boy what happens when you anger those with more power.**

**He never thought that what happened next would trigger the killer inside the boy.**

**Three weeks passed and Ichigo had now a permanent frown on his face, he was more paranoid and didn't talk that much. **

**Jin had kept popping up and demanding Ichigo join forces with him, the last warning made Ichigo worried for his friends' safety.**

**When Ichigo came into his homeroom he noticed that Ishida wasn't in his seat like always and his stomach fell.**

**"****No…" Ichigo whispered softly then turned on his heel and sped down the hall, no one could get him to stop.**

**When Ichigo came back to his house he saw a note attached to it with his name on it, same handwriting as that of before. With shaking hands Ichigo opened the note.**

**"****You don't seem to understand, I won't allow you to keep denying me.**

**Come to the warehouse near your school alone or your cousin dies.**

**Jin kariya."**

**Ichigo went inside the house, changed his clothes and hid his school clothes for street clothes and also took his pocket knife his father gave him after his mother was killed.**

**Taking a deep breath Ichigo ran to the warehouse.**

**He had a bad feeling about this.**

**Ishida was confused, why was he kidnapped, blindfolded, tied down and even gagged?**

**He heard blurry voices and the shuffling of feet before he was hoisted his onto someone's shoulder. He felt the man walk a while till he was sat down on a chair and retied to is so his hands were behind the chair's back.**

**"****He'll come… sure… he's… of guy… we'll have him… side soon." Was all Ishida heard before he blanked out again.**

**Ichigo ran to the warehouse as fast as his legs could carry him, when he arrived Jin was outside waiting for him with the man from before.**

**"****Ah Ichigo welcome, please follow me." Jin turned and walked into the warehouse, the other man followed.**

**Ichigo didn't like this at all, he followed but hesitantly so.**

**The warehouse was bare only the columns that kept the roof up were visible as the sun light filtered through dirty windows, the smell of rancid water and mould was all over the place.**

**In the middle of the room was Ishida, he was tied to a chair and looked to be unconscious.**

**Jin turned around face Ichigo, Ichigo's blood was boiling, he refuses to lose someone else to these men… or man as it seemed only he was really after him.**

**Jin smiled a false smile.**

**"****Now Ichigo let's talk. I want you to pledge allegiance to me and only me and when the time come help me overthrow the other gangs that stand in our way of becoming more powerful. Understand? Or do you want to lose someone else…" **

**Jin was interrupted but Gō taking a step back.**

**Jin looked back at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow, the young boy was now fully glaring at him. So much hate was inside amber eyes.**

**"****Who killed my mother?" Ichigo growled out.**

**Ishida had silently woken up and was smart enough to keep quiet, he also heard Ichigo's very threatening voice as well as his question.**

**Jin took a step back in plan to make a move on Ishida when Ichigo sprung forward, he was fast and graceful, but still had some clumsiness that came with growing into one's body.**

**Ichigo gave Gō a very hard kick to the side of the head, knocking the man out, all that was heard was the thump of skin meeting a leg and the sound of a body hitting the ground.**

**Ichigo growled out again. "Who killed my mother? And if you so much as lay a hand on Ishida I'll kill you." **

**Jin saw the raw potential there, he saw it so clearly.**

**Ichigo was now spotting the pocket knife and a very angry glare.**

**Jin decided to level the playing field and took out the hunting knife he always carried, the two men circled one another.**

**"****Why the fuck do you want me on your side so badly?" Ichigo barked out.**

**Ishida was confused, he wish he could see, he has never heard Ichigo so angry before and frankly it scared him. Ishida knew that Ichigo was a good fighter but rarely fought unless he needed to.**

**Jin thought he might as well tell the boy who killed his mother and use to their advantage. **

**"****His name is the Grand Fisher, we know where he is. Join us and I'll give you his location." Jin bargained.**

**Ichigo stopped moving and took a deep breath.**

**"****No, I have a name. That's all I need for now. I'll hunt you all down and make you tell me before I make you all regret ever hurting my friends and killing my mother.**

**Jin hadn't noticed but he and Ichigo hand now switched places, Ichigo dashed for Ishida quickly cutting the man's wrist bindings before dodging the hunting blade that was aimed for his arm.**

**Ishida felt his arms go loose and he quickly took of his blindfold. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.**

**While he was busy gathering his wits and taking his blindfold off Ichigo was giving a dirty shot as Gō came to and tripped Ichigo.**

**Jin didn't see it so it all happened before Ishida's eyes as if in slow motion.**

**Jin's knife came down as Ichigo looked lightly up as he fell backwards. The knife went through the skin of his cheek, Ichigo's body made a jerk and his head flew up allowing the knife to go down his neck almost cutting into his windpipe and straight down his chest to where his pants started.**

**A scream of pain echoed through the warehouse.**

**Both grown men and teen watched as Ichigo picked himself up, his shirt was now hanging off his shoulders and blood was flowing steadily down his body.**

**Ishida was now worried for his cousin. The cut to his face and chest was deep and looked to be painful but to his amazement Ichigo just pulled his tattered shirt off and threw it to the side.**

**Ichigo's breathing was laboured but he still looked on with angry eyes.**

**"****Get out before a kill you." Ichigo spoke in a even voice as if the pain of being slashed so badly didn't faze him.**

**Jin and Gō knew that this wouldn't end well at all. So they turned and left, Ishida had by then untied himself and ran to Ichigo who was now swaying side to side.**

**"****Come on you need to go to the hospital…" Ishida said as he carried Ichigo's weight on his side as the taller more heavier teen rested his body against Ishida's for support.**

**"****Don't… tell my dad about what the man said…" Ichigo was becoming more and more lethargic because of blood loss.**

**Ishida carefully laid the taller teen down and took out his phone.**

**"****What is it Uruyu ?" Came his father's voice.**

**"****Father I need help Ichigo got hurt we need an ambulance… help please he's bleeding out." Ishida's panicked voice was enough to send his father to action.**

**A few minutes later the sirens of an ambulance was heard, when Ishida looked up he saw his father and uncle come closer, he was in their way of seeing what the damage was.**

**He slowly scooted away. Both men's jaws dropped, the damage was now more clear in the day light, the paramedics rushed to the teen's side being careful not to worsen the wounds. By the time Ichigo came to the hospital he was near death's door.**

**Because of the massive blood loss Ichigo went into a coma for a few days. Everyone was worried sick, Jin was sweating because he heard the teen was close to death, he almost killed his best chance of getting the Visards on to his side.**

**Ichigo woke up to the beeping of a heart monitor and the sound of his father talking to another doctor. It sounded almost like Mr. Ishida.**

**Opening his eyes slowly to view the room he was in and the two men talking softly at the foot of his bed , Ichigo was about to speak when pain flared down his entire torso and face.**

**"****W-Hmmaaaa…" Ichigo groaned as his eyes teared up.**

**His father was at his side an instant.**

**"****Ichigo! Thank god you're wake." Ichigo could see his father was a wreck, he lost his wife and nearly his only son.**

**"****I-I'm sorry they were after me and they did a number on me huh? Listen dad… I need to get out of here." Ichigo spoke softly, his throat too sore for anything more. He could feel he had stitches from his cheek right down to his hip bone, it hurt like a mother fucker.**

**Isshin's head shot up, his eyes held disbelief and pain.**

**"****Ichigo… you… you need to talk to the police about this they can help you!" Isshin pleaded with his eldest child only to receive a sad small filled with pain before it suddenly vanished and dead emotionless eyes stared back at him. The look was that of someone who had doesn't have another way and has accepted their fate.**

**"****Please dad, it is best. I… they won't stop hunting me unless I leave here. Please let me go stay with your sister… please… There are good schools in Tokyo… I'll be fine." Ichigo's tired voice spoke volumes, his face gave nothing.**

**Ichigo stayed in the hospital for a month before he was discharged and got ready to leave for Tokyo, he didn't even say good-bye to his friends in fear they would get hurt being near him.**

**He left and not one of his friends could get a word out of his father for what happened to Ichigo.**

**Jin didn't know where Ichigo was until a few months later when Ryō stupidly enough tried to get Ichigo to go back and join, they fought in an alley. Again Ichigo was dealt a low blow and was ambushed.**

**This caused the scar near his larger one and a hatred for the man from Ichigo's side.**

**End flashback.**

Renji sat and listened as Ichigo talked into the night and into morning, it was a hectic life that Ichigo lived. Losing one's mother in such a fashion had to be hard.

Ichigo sighed and curled in on himself on the couch.

"I will hold through with my promise, they'll be head by the end of the week." Ichigo mumbled and he leaned onto Renji and fell asleep.

Renji looked down at the man, so much pain and yet he had a will of steel.

Renji was no longer scared of the man, but he now fully admired the man… and slowly his crush on the man grew.

* * *

The room was deadly quiet.

"So… you killed a fifteen year old's mother, held his friend hostage and nearly killed him all so that you could have his clan on your side… you are stupid… That boy will never trust you and now he has it out for you. You sicken me… I can't believe I followed you for so long. I want no more part in this." Yoshino Sōma screamed and stormed from the room, her flaring sleeves flowing wildly behind her.

No one moved, too shocked at the normally timid woman's reaction to the story.

Jin sighed, he had to make sure that Yoshino Sōma didn't do something foolish…

* * *

**There we go another one done, please read and review.**


	6. Revenge is sweet, but leaves bitter afte

**Next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revenge is sweet, but leaves bitter aftertastes**

Renji woke up to the sound of his shower running, he rubbed his eyes and made ready to stand up. Both he and Ichigo fell asleep on the couch.

The opening of the bathroom door stopped him in his tracks.

There stood a towel clad Ichigo, bare chest in full view. Renji had it hard not to drool, he really wanted to do some bad things to Ichigo but Renji himself was unsure what Ichigo wanted to do, so all he did was stare at the glorious sight before him.

The scar running down his torso was very large and Renji had to fight the shiver that wanted to go down his spine when he thought of how much that had to hurt.

Ichigo was looking down at his towel as he adjusted it, when he finally looked up to meet with russet red brown eyes staring at his chest Ichigo just smirked, he really like the red head.

"Um Renji?" Ichigo waved a hand over his chest area, that got the other red head's attention.

"Hmm?"

Ichigo's smiled turned into a naughty one. "You can touch me if you want, I won't bite unless you don't want me to." Renji gulped audibly.

If Ichigo kept this up he just might snap and actually do what the other man teased him to do.

Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Renji just cause I'm the leader of a gang doesn't mean you have to listen to my words or be scared of me, you're not in my gang, that's why I want you and a friend and who knows maybe more. The people from the clan and gang all have to follow my orders to a tee, you don't unless your leader or captain so demands it."

Ichigo made his way over to the couch, he then sat next to the now stiff Renji.

Renji breathed in the scent of the freshly showered strawberry, who didn't smell like one at all.

Ichigo turned to face Renji with a slight smirk on his face.

"Renji…" Ichigo whispered into Renji's ear. That caused Renji to shiver.

"Hmm…y-yes Ichigo?" Renji was trying so badly to keep calm but he was losing it.

Ichigo grasped Renji's chin and shifted his head so that Renji was looking at Ichigo. Ichigo gave a sweeter smile this time.

"Don't hold back ya damn pineapple." Ichigo breathed out as he dragged Renji closer bringing their lips very close.

Before Renji could comment on the slight insult he found lips on his again, only this time he could now respond without the fear of getting caught.

And respond he did.

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him closer.

Ichigo then in turn snaked his arms around Renji's neck moaning into the kiss.

Ichigo pulled back a little and smiled at Renji.

"That's better."

Ichigo stood up and walked back to the guest room where his clothes were stashed.

Ichigo sat on his bed looking at the t-shirt and jeans sitting on the bed that he really wanted to wear but he knew he couldn't, he had to get to work he had a promise to fulfil.

So he got out a pair of medium dark gray slacks and a black button up and red tie, dress shoes plus his socks and underwear, he began to get dressed. Once he was done Ichigo sighed and sat on the bed again taking out his cell phone.

The phone on the other side was picked up after the first ring.

"Yes Ichigo-sama?" Shinji's voice came from the speaker.

"Next step, get them and I want everything done by tonight no excuses." Ichigo didn't say good-bye knowing that Shinji wouldn't mind, he knew that this was a serious game being played.

Ichigo dialled again placing the phone a little distance away from his ear. The phone was picked up after a few rings.

"ICHIGOOOOO MY HANDSOME SON HOW ARE YOOOOU? WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME FOR A VISIT YET? YOUR SISTERS MISS YOOUUU!" Came the loud and obnoxious tone of his childish father.

"Yeah yeah Goat-face calm down, I just called to check up and tell ya that I want you and the girls to go on a vacation, I'll help pay but I need you to out of karakura for a while." Ichigo spoke seriously, something his father caught quickly and sombre up.

"Alright, can I at least know why?" His father inquired.

"Not yet, I'll spill the beans when this is all over." Ichigo said.

He wouldn't tell his father that they have been watched and kept safe of around a year. Now that he had threatened Jin and his gang out right he knows they'll be targets along with his friends, he had a different idea for them.

Ichigo then made his way back to the living room, the shower water running gave Renji's location way. Ichigo sighed as he sat down on the couch with both his arms hanging over the back of the couch and his head tilted backwards.

When the door opened Ichigo spoke. "Get dressed, I need to go back to the mansion." Ichigo then tilted his head back down and gave a saucey smirk and wink to Renji who was staring again, also clad in a towel.

"Hurry before I decide to molest you." Ichigo purred out.

Renji looked at the man before him, he radiated power and sex appeal.

Renji actually blushed and felt himself stir down below.

"Well I wouldn't be against it all that much…" Renji mumbled softly.

Ichigo chuckled and rose from the couch walking to Renji. Renji in turn felt like he was being stalked and he was the prey. It sent shivers down his back.

Ichigo stopped in front of Renji, he examined the tribal tattoos while he twirled a lock of crimson hair with his index and middle finger.

"I'm sure you won't mind, in fact neither would I if you were the one molesting me." Ichigo gave Renji a searing kiss that made Renji groan and pull Ichigo closer to him, luckily he had dried off before exiting the room.

The kissing this time didn't stop, Renji was going to see how far he could push, Ichigo wasn't giving any resistance when Renji backed Ichigo up against the nearest wall while he plundered Ichigo's mouth.

The name didn't suit him taste wise no, he didn't taste like strawberry but rather a dark chocolate, it was addictive Renji learned rather fast.

But the need for air made them break apart gasping for air.

Ichigo smirked at Renji. "Well now that was fun… wanna go again?"

Renji chuckled and dove in for another kiss that was returned immediately. The kissing was about to turn into something more but fate had other plans when Ichigo's phone went off.

Both men groaned in disappointment.

"Ah well we can continue this later." Ichigo mumbled and gave Renji a peck before answering his phone, emotionless face back again.

"Yes?" Ichigo tilted his head before his eyes went wide.

After a few moments Ichigo's face broke out in a grin.

"Well that's good. I didn't want to kill her anyway. Send her to my estate, there should be enough room for her there." Said Ichigo as he listened again.

"Tell her she has my thanks, I must be off now." Ichigo closed his phone with a smile that looked like a mixed between an excited one and a relieved one.

Ichigo then beamed at Renji who had to take in a breath at the sight, the man was so beautiful when he smiled.

Ichigo then shooed Renji into his room so he could get dressed and stop teasing him.

* * *

Orihime ran to the café they all said they'd meet at, she was a little late being a slight ditz but they would understand.

She made to the café breathing slightly laboured.

Tatsuki noticed her friend first and waved her over.

The six nineteen year olds sat around the table all with a small white piece of paper in front of them, they all had the same message that brought them all together.

**"****Hey guys.**

**I know none of you know where I disappeared off to but know that it was all for your own safety, you Uruyu would know why to an extent but you're smart so I assume you figured out some of it by yourself.**

**But now the reason I had to leave without saying goodbye is coming to a close but you all are in danger. Thus I need you all to come to this café tomorrow fully packed and get into the cars waiting for you all. I'll see you all soon.**

**Please don't argue or fight this.**

**It's for your own safety.**

**Ichigo"**

They all looked at the other, they had done what the not asked, brought their clothes and other necessities but no cars had come yet.

"Man… even when Ichigo came back last year he didn't come back to the same high school. It's going to be strange seeing him again. He avoided us like a plague, think it was cause of this danger thing he's talking about?" Keigo asked.

Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, just from what I saw these people have been out for Ichigo but not to kill him as I have gathered." Ishida hadn't told a soul of what really happened, not even his own father who demanded an explanation of why his nephew almost died until Ichigo begged not to ask anything.

Everyone looked at the raven but he just shrugged when he saw with an arched brow two very luxurious deep red audi's park in front of the café.

A man with long blond hair wearing a long black coat and red slacks came out of the one in the front while one behind it came a man with a dark brown almost black afro wearing shades and a red t-shirt and black cargo pants and black chunks.

The men entered the small café and looked around, when they spotted the large group they came closer.

"Ishida?" The blond spoke.

Ishida raised his hand to gain the man's attention.

The blond smiled at them all. "Please come with us, Ichigo is waiting for you all at the mansion."

The man didn't give them chance to speak as he turned and walked out the shop with the brunette behind him.

The six friends gave each other glances before they all followed the blond man, the all got into the cars, Tatsuki, Orihime and Ishida in the first while Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad in the other.

They drove to the more open part of Karakura, where only large houses were dotted, the cars drove past some small mansions and some massive ones, when they finally stopped in front of the one that looked the most well kept for how old architecture it was dated with, they all knew they would see their old friend inside.

They all got out and got their bags from the driver of the car, at the door was a woman with a long black braid who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Please follow me." She turned and made her way inside, the teens just followed closely by.

When they reached the foyer they saw workers enter and leave a hallway with bags of paint and other building tools.

"Please wait here a moment while I get Mr. Kurosaki." Lisa spoke and made her way up the stairs where she could hear Ichigo's voice.

"Aaaaaah… okay I see… no it's fine just bring it tonight as soon as you can. Thanks."

Lisa knocked on the door, Ichigo and Renji's heads snapped up when they heard.

"Yes Lisa?" Ichigo asked in a monotone voice.

"Your guests are here." Lisa spoke, she couldn't hide the smirk when she saw the happy look cross her leader's face, the young man deserved some happiness.

Ichigo stood straight and nodded to Lisa who took it as a dismissal.

"So you're friends from high school are going to stay here?" Renji asked as Ichigo turned to face him.

In the end Renji decided to go formal as well, black suit, dark blue shirt but he didn't think he could stand a tie today.

Ichigo nodded and he stepped closer.

"Yes, and the whole team will be here so there will be quiet the bunch of people here. Luckily this house has a lot of rooms and is near finished being repaired, I'll be staying one more night at your place but can you come and stay some nights here?" Ichigo asked as he draped his arms around Renji's neck.

Renji locked his arms around Ichigo's waist and made a thinking face.

"Mmmm… nights alone or nights spent with a very good looking, smart man… decisions decisions…"

Ichigo tried but failed to hold in his smirk. "Let me help you make up your mind."

Renji felt addictive lips on his and didn't waste time returning it.

Ichigo pulled back with a smirk.

Renji smirked. "Okay, you convinced me."

"Come on let's go." Ichigo walked out the room with a smirking Renji close behind.

Then they reached the indoor balcony looking down at the six young people Ichigo couldn't help but smile. None of them had yet look up, they were talking amongst themselves.

Ichigo looked at all six if his old high school friends, he hadn't seen them since he was fifteen.

They all grew in size even Chad amazingly enough.

Ishida had grown his hair a little but he otherwise stay the same, Orihime's hair got longer as well and she had lost her childish appearance.

Tatsuki had grown her hair as well, what was it with all of them? She also looked more like a woman now and less a girl.

The rest pretty much remained the same only more adult.

Ichigo cleared his throat, the reaction was amusing to the two men on the top and the rest of the Visards who were watching.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki looked up in slight awe of her old childhood friend who now looked all man and no boy.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime was having a hard time stopping herself from running up the stairs and hugging Ichigo.

"IIIICCHHHHHIIIIGOOOOOOO" Keigo cried out, and fell dramatically onto his knees.

They all saw what he was wearing, the man on Ichigo's left who looked close to falling over from laughter and a blonde bobbed man on Ichigo's right, he came in just after Ichigo cleared his throat.

Ichigo chuckled and gave a warm smile.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said softly.

Ishida made his way to the steps stopping at the bottom.

"So not going to come down and greet us properly?" The tone Ishida used was annoyed but the smile ruined the whole look.

Ichigo chuckled but raised a finger signalling for a minute, then turned to the Shinji.

Shinji in turn whispered into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Thank you Shinji, we'll continue tonight."

Shinji gave a creepy grin before walking away.

"Ichigo?" Chad finally spoke.

Ichigo's head snapped back to his friends, the gentle smile returned to his face.

Making his way down the stairs with Renji following him down Ichigo made his way in front of the six friends.

Keigo was practically vibrating with excitement as they all looked closer to their old friend, he had stayed the same yet he changed, he grew, he was taller than most of them and also he had gained some muscle mass.

"IIIICHHHIIIGGOOOO!" Keigo shouted from the bottom of his lungs before charging for the red head. Ichgio gave a smirk and knocked Keigo down with a raise of his arm, it wasn't hard but it made everyone smile who remembered the scene.

Renji, Shinji and the rest looked on in shock.

"You'll never change huh Keigo?" Ichigo joked while the rest chuckled.

"Um… so that's normal?" Renji inquired with a confused face.

Ichigo looked back and smirked, but it was gentle all the same, something his friends didn't miss.

"Yeah, been like this since I can remember." Ichigo turned back to his friends.

"Guys this is Renji Abarai, Renji this is Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Uruyu, Chad and Mizuiro." Ichigo pointed at the person he named, Renji nodded in return.

Ichigo then beamed a cheerful smile. "All right let's get you all into your rooms." Ichigo then spun on his heel and walked up the steps with Renji following after him.

As the group followed the two red heads Keigo whispered into Mizuiro's ear.

"Is it just me or do those two look like they're together?"

Mizuiro looked at the two leading red heads, they were talking softly to one another about what he couldn't make out but the look on both men's faces spoke volumes. They enjoyed each other's company.

In what way he couldn't make out yet.

Ichigo stopped at a room and turned to the guests. "This room is for the two girls, I hope you find it to your liking." Ichigo spoke with a serious face, however it didn't stay long before a smile broke loose as the two girls entered their room, it was done in the Visards colour scheme but more in a feminine way, with soft twirling patterns and girly furniture.

They both hugged Ichigo tightly and said their thanks before entering the room again and unpacking.

Ichigo moved on to the rest, all other rooms looked very similar to his own, Keigo and Mizuiro shared a room where Ishida and Chad shared one. All their rooms where in the same corridor.

"Dinner will be served at six, feel free to use the game room and pool but please refrain from going into the lower left side of the house please that is off-limits to you all. We'll speak later, I have business to deal with. It's been great seeing you all again." Ichigo spoke when he called them all closer.

The six friends watched as the two red heads walked off, looking oddly more serious than before.

When they all were done packing they decided to go for a swim, the pool being visible from their windows.

They all got dressed and went for the pool, the backyard of the estate was immaculate, high hedges, small to large statues and flowerbeds holding red and white roses and the massive pool that looked cool and inviting. The sun was low in the sky, it showed that the time as near four.

Keigo being the odd-ball of the group ran and did a cannonball into the pool.

When he surfaced his face was one of surprise. "It's so perfect…" He mumbled before going underwater again.

The rest followed into the perfectly temperature pool, after a while they decided to lounge near the edge of the pool and talk a bit.

"This is so weird, how did Ichigo get all this? Think he'll explain at dinner?" Orihime spoke as he looked around, there was a silver haired man standing near the door casually watching them.

Ishida arched an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you're watching us?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Kensei looked over straight at Ishida.

"I was ordered to watch over you guys to make sure you're safe and to answer some questions you may have. Dunno why I was chosen but he's the boss." Kensei answered with a shrug.

"What's your name?" Tatsuki asked.

Kensei walked closer, not feeling in the mood to shout. "My name is Kensei Muguruma, the blonde with the bob is Shinji, you'll find him near Ichigo most of the times." Kensei replied and sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

"What is it that you do?" Ishida asked.

Kensei looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Don't know how to really answer that. Ichigo is our boss so whatever he orders us to do is what we do but I guess to really answer that is that we all have a fighting style we're good at and other skills, mine is mixed martial arts and some other things that I can't yet reveal to you guys. Ichigo will tell later though." Kensei spoke as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Orihime looked at the man, he was a very well built man, bigger than Ichigo and Renji.

"What is there to do for fun here?" Keigp asked bouncing where he sat.

Kensei opened his eyes, looked back at the young people in front of him.

"Well there's a game room, a movie room… this place is big but most rooms are off limits to you all." Kensei told the youngsters.

Orihime's eyes went wide at the movie room. "Can we go watch a movie?" She asked innocently.

Kensei nodded. "Go dry up and change first before you go in there, I'll wait for you down stairs." Kensei stood up after he spoke. The teens followed the man's instructions and went to get dress and dry their hair.

* * *

Ichigo, Renji, Shinji and Rōjūrō were in a large black SUV driving towards the hospital, Ichigo thsnked his lucky starts that his Uncle didn't ask questions when he asked if there was a Ban and Hō at the only hospital in karakura, when his uncle told him that yes there was in fact w pair of twins by that name Ichigo aked his uncle to discharge them into his care. His uncle hearing the deadly serious tone in the younger man's voice didn't argue. He made Isshin tell him everything, a long time ago, that why he never pressed his son for what happened to Ichigo when Ichigo himself pleaded not to ask questions.

The SUV stopped in front of the hospital's emergency exit, Ichigo waited till his uncle came out with two nurses pushing the twins near in wheelchairs, the twins were heavily sedated.

Ichigo climbed out and walked to meet his uncle, the nurses were helped to put the twins in the back by Shinji and Rōjūrō.

Ryūken studied his nephew, he had grown and looked like the clan leader that Isshin said his son would be made into.

"Thank you uncle, you have no idea how much this means to me. Uryu is safe and so is your nieces, I doubt they'll make a move on you but please be careful all the same." Ichigo spoke and gave his uncle an envelope and turned back to the car when the twins were safely buckled inside the back.

When they drove off Ryūken opened the envelope, his eyes went wide as saucers when he looked down at the queue, those where a few zeros. There was a thank you note on the bottom saying it was a donation to the hospital.

Ryūken smiled and shook his head, it would help, the hospital was low on funds for a while. It was good to know the boy still had a heart in there.

How long that heart will hold in the gang life was unsure.

The four men and their luggage came back to the mansion when the six teens were still watching a movie, so bringing in the sedated twins was easy. Just when they locked the newly rebuilt torture/interrogation room the six friends stumbled out the dark room laughing.

Ichigo gave a bitter smile, he had lost that innocence a long time ago.

Renji placed an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"You're going to spill the beans?"

Ichigo nodded with a sigh and the six friends finally noticed the two red heads. Renji was about to remove his arm but Ichigo threw is arm over Renji's shoulder leaning a little onto him.

"Yop Ichigo that theatre room is amazing! A popcorn making machine and even a slushy machine it was awesome!" Keigo spoke so fast that Ichigo struggled to follow, clearly Keigo had more than one.

Ichigo just smiled at his friends, he looked over at Kensei who was standing a little behind the group, a small smile on his face. The teens made so many jokes in between the movie that even he had to admit he had fun.

Ichigo looked down at his watch. I was a little before five, he motioned the six and Kensei to follow knowing Renji would follow.

Ichigo walked with his hands in his pockets like he always does.

When the small group made their way to the game room Ichigo opened the door allowing the group to enter. "Have fun! I'll see you all at dinner!" Ichigo spoke to the now gaping teens.

The all shook their heads and started to play around the arcade style game room.

Ichigo turned away from the door with a serious frown on his face, he looked to Kensei who nodded, Ichigo looked to his left and saw Shinji making his way over.

"Everything is done. Love will bring the two glass coffins after we're done and the teens are all tucked in soundly." Shinji spoke.

But they didn't know that Ishida was standing by the door and heard everything.

"Good, well let's get started. I want to be done before dinner time so I can tell them everything. Even if they hate me afterwards it's fine I just want them safe." Ichigo's sad voice brought a frown to Ishida's face.

When the men walked away the five teens and guard noticed his fronw.

"Everything alright kid?" Kensei asked.

Ishida looked up.

"Ichigo would have to do something incredibly horrible to make us hate him, I assume you all agree. We all know that he doesn't fight unless he has to." Ishida waited till he got a nod from everyone.

"So I just can't help but wonder what he thinks is so bad that we'd hate him."

Kensei looked at all the kids around him, they all had innocent naïve ways of looking at the world, they didn't know what their friend had to live through the last four years.

"Listen." Kensei spoke gaining the attention off all six teens.

"Ichigo had it tough these last four years, he needs more friends in the world he lives in now, just… no matter what he tells you remember that he is still the Ichigo he has always been he just had to grow up and swallow a lot of bitter pills." Kensei spoke softly, his voice held some pride for his boss.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door, he smirked at the scene that he was granted with.

In the room was two Plexiglas cases, seven feet high and three feet wide, inside the cases where two poles, one of each case held a twin.

Shinji was tapping the case making a lot of noise to wake up the two sleeping beauties.

When both twins finally regained consciousness that started screaming, not that much came out. See they were gagged and tied to the poles while they stood.

Ichigo smirked.

"Hello boys. Missed me?" Ichigo cooed mockingly.

The twins started to shake in fear.

The mocking face vanished off Ichigo's face.

"No more games, you're both twins so you'll die together." Ichigo looked over at Shinji and Rōjūrō who both nodded and made their way to opposite sides of the room. Both sides had a tab that was connected to a hose that ran into the bottom of the cases.

"Make it fast enough that they'll be dead after dinner." Ichigo requested.

Both men said nothing but turned the tabs. Water slowly started to run into the class cases, the twins started to wiggle and scream at the top of their lungs.

Ichigo watched impassively.

The door opened behind him.

"My, my Ichigo-kun this is rather much isn't it?" Urahara's cheerful voiuce rang out behind him.

"No." Ichigo's one word rely made Kisuke's eyebrows skyrocket to his hair line.

"Mmmm… Are these those little pesky demons that were hunting you?" He asked cheerful voice still in play.

"This group… their leader… they are the reason my mother was murdered. They chased me down and made my life a living hell, they threatened my family, my friends and even you. I don't do well to threats." Ichigo's monotone voice was laced with malice that gave Kisuke shivers.

"Are you going to join us for dinner?" Ichigo asked and he turned around with a friendly smile on his face while behind them The water had reached the twins lower stomachs.

Kisuke made a mock thinking face, whipping his fan out of nowhere.

"Mmm I think I will, seeing that you're friends are here I assume you'll be coming clean?" Kisuke inquired softly.

Ichigo sighed and nodded.

Both men looked back at the men slowly being covered in water.

"Soon… so soon you'll all be dead at my feet, I warned you not to mess with me but you didn't listen and look where it got you all."

The twins chest were now fully submerged, the water steadily raising in height.

Soon their heads will be underwater and death certain.

Soon the screams of the twins where drowned out but the water, a few minutes passed before they stopped moving, the water reached a few inched short of the rim before it was turned off.

"Leave them there, I want to be sure that they are dead and their lungs are filled with water and they are ice cold." Ichigo turned and left, the three men followed.

I scared them all that the young man in front of them was so merciless and cruel but they then had to remind themselves that he hardly ever fought unless it was to keep someone safe.

Ichigo looked down at his watch. It was a few minutes till six.

It was time to come clean.

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**Next chapter another one dies, so guess who?**


	7. Building blocks for the end

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I was in Durban for a few days helping my dad, was damn hot I tell ya! O_O**

**Any way on with le show.**

**Let's see if you guest who I chose to die next at Ichi's hand CX**

**Guest who called me a butthurt: No silly I don't mind little to no reviews, it was my own feelings towards the story. But thanks.**

**Crazyfroglady(Lol I love that!): Thanks, I love Ginichi but it saddens me that there are so few stories and the fact that e dies **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Building blocks for the end**

Uryuu looked at the room they were in, it was a dining room but Uryuu got the feeling there was a bigger on somewhere in the house.

This one was big enough for a table of ten seats to be snuggled in the middle with a fireplace and dark wood floors and cream walls with deep blood red curtains.

They all sat at a seat besides the ones on the opposite ends.

The door opened, Ichigo, Renji and a blonde man came in.

Ichigo looked around, a small frown in place as he gave a deep sigh.

Once they all sat down, the blonde on Ichigo's right and Renji to his left. The door opened again.

This time Lisa came in and whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Ah I see show her to her room and ask if she's hungry or needs anything please, I'll talk to her later." Ichigo spoke softly. Lisa nodded her head and made it out of the room.

Soon servants came in carrying their dinner, once everyone had their plates they looked down to see what the chef had made this time.

It was a plate of spaghetti that had the most delicious smelling meatballs and grated parmesan cheese over it.

"Tuck in, I'll explain after we have all eaten." Ichigo said to his friends, who nodded.

It made sense, don't let the food go cold.

After a three quarter hour everyone's dishes were empty and their stomachs full.

Ishida left back in his chair, he looked straight at Ichigo who stared right back at him, his eyes emotionless.

"Alright, you stalled long enough Ichigo. You owe us some answers." Ishida's voice filled the room with it's no argument tone.

Ichigo sighed and rose from his seat and went to the curtain, he pulled it back and looked out onto his estate. "It started that day I came late at school, the day I met Jin. The man responsible for the death of my mother and the scar on my face, he also threatened you all, my family and other friends I had." Ichigo spoke, not once did he look back at his friends who were now staring open mouthed at their friend.

"I always wondered how you got that scar, you never talked to us when you came back." Chad put his two cents in.

Ichigo's head hanged and his shoulders slumped. It was clear to his friends he never wanted to. "I had to, I had to keep you all away from me, safe. It wasn't safe. That morning a man named Jin approached me after my fight with the armed thugs, he told me that I was an heir to a powerful gang and clan and well he wanted my cooperation, I told him no. It was the first mistake I ever made, his as well I guess."

Ichigo took a deep shaking breath. "A few days afterwards as you all know my mom was killed. Soon afterwards I told Jin to stay away from me, he didn't listen. He kidnapped Uryuu and tried to use him against me, to make me obey him, it didn't work. I got this when he and I fought." Ichigo pointed at his face with his back still facing his friends.

"I begged my father to let me go to another high school in Tokyo where my aunt lives. There one of them found me and tried to take me back forcefully, the fight left me with another scar and trip to the hospital. I spent the time there trying to hide and just get my bearings. I joined a small gang there, it started out small but they grew. When I told them who I really was they all said that they would happily join the gang." Ichigo tilted his head slightly looking back at them.

"Shinji and the rest came through. The moment I joined they did as well."

Ichigo turned back to the window.

"Soon I came back and Yamamoto and the rest came to get me, explain it all to me. I finished my high school at a different school to keep you guys safe. And a year later after training and such here I am now. Heir and gang leader to the Visards." When Ichigo mentioned the name Chad, Ishida and Tatsuki all went pale.

They were aware of the gangs one had to look out for and not anger. The Visards was on the top of that list.

"You-You're the leader of one of the most bloodthirsty gangs?" Ishida asked big eyed.

Ishida remembered the news articles that he read a while ago, it was a massacre of over 50 bodies they were of another gang that wanted to over throw the Visards. That was six years ago so Ichigo was in now way responsible.

But still. Now it made senses to Uryuu, Ichigo now had to kill people and so on. He must be scared that his friends would turn their backs on him and leave him alone.

Ichigo nodded and gave a deep and tired sigh, it sounded far too old for someone of Ichigo's age.

"There's more." Ichigo said and finally turned to face the table. Eyes were now so filled with warring emotions that those who where use to the emotionless stare gawked.

Pain, fear, anger and shame all swirled in amber eyes.

"The gang responsible for all this and I are at war, they don't want me dead, they want me on their side. I however want them all dead, all for one. She left the group and came here. I just want you all to stay here where it's safe till this is all over and they're dead. There's no other way this can be solved." Ichigo said his eyes turning emotionless and professional. The man standing before them was now a killer they all realised but also there was one question that bugged them all.

Orihime was the one who voiced it.

"But Kurosaki-kun doesn't kill when there isn't a need… right?" Her soft voice made his expression soften a bit.

"If you guys weren't targeted, my mother still alive and well then I'd just scare them or give them a warning but I wouldn't have killed them. No I'm still the same. If the need to fight is there I will. Now excuse me, I have to go talk to my newest guest. Come Renji, Urahara you might want to hear this as well. I bid you all good night. I will be back at the mansion tomorrow." Ichigo then walked briskly out the room with the blonde and red head following.

The room was deadly quiet.

"What's the Visards?" Keigo finally asked.

Orihime and Mizuiro both nodded. They didn't know anything about the gangs in Karakura town, hell The Visards were even known all over Japan.

"They're a gang. A very well know deadly gang that hardly ever lash out but when they do it's… bad." Ishida tried to explain but he could see that the three were still slightly confused.

The door opened and Kensei and Shinji came in. "Boss sent us to give some more details, he would but he has things he needs to do."

They sat where Ichigo had sat and waited for the first question to be thrown their way.

* * *

When Ichigo and his two followers came to the guest room furthest from Ichigo and the rest he knocked twice before entering.

Yoshino was sitting on her bed looking out the window. When Ichigo and company came into the room she stood form the bed, her expression was one of sadness and a little fear.

All that Ichigo could understand.

"I know you never wanted to do any harm, you can relax. When I got the call that you gave yourself up for information in exchange not to be killed it really lifted a lot of weight on my shoulders. I thank you and I wish we could chat more idly but I need any information you can give me." Ichigo spoke softly to the tense woman.

Yoshino calmed down at the soothing tone of the young man in front of her.

"Yes well want I am about to say you may know or not know." Yoshino sat down on her bed and sighed.

"They are thinking of kidnapping your family, but for some reason Jin can't find them." She smirked at that when she saw the pleased grin spread over the youth's handsome face.

"And he's also after your friends, he will most likely track them down here. They also got some new security at the apartment base and also new weapons. I assume you can't be outnumbered by a weaker gang. They also started putting in traps in the base because they did the math and saw that you wouldn't be able to kill them one by one a day. So you'll have to go after them at some time. I can give you the rundown of the base but they may have changed it because I defected." Yoshino finished with a small sigh. She looked up at Ichigo expression a frowning or angry face but all she saw was a calculating glint and a amused smirk on the man's face.

"Aah I was hoping they's fight back. It's such a bore when they don't fight back." Ichigo commented to no one but they all knew that Ichigo was talking about previous fights. It seems the young man had more experience than Kisuke had thought.

Ichigo gave a small chuckle. "But it won't do them any good." Ichigo looked down at Yoshino.

"I own the building they're in, I watch their every move, I watch them squabble and shake in their boots as they found Ryō's corpse and in a few hours they'll be getting another surprise." Ichigo looked off to the side and looked thoughtful.

"Who did you kill this time?" Yoshino asked. She had to know, die didn't really feel anything for them. It was merely curiosity.

"Ban and Hō." Ichigo answered but she saw he was watching her like a hawk.

She nodded. "So you at least let them die as a pair just as they came into the world." She said.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yes."

With that he turned and walked out the room.

* * *

The truck barrelled down the road with a deep red SUV behind it, inside was Ichigo, Renji, Kisuke and Love. They followed the truck as it carried the two coffins, big enough for a small human and enough water to fill a very deep and wide bath. The coffins where blacked out so nothing looked suspicious.

They stopped at the park across the apartment building. The coffins were dropped off and carried off into a enclosed meadow of some sort.

Ichigo placed the note on one of the coffins, walked over to the apartment and placed a small box in front of the door.

Ichigo knew he was being watched from inside.

"I hope you enjoy my gift!"

As Ichigo walked away and climbed back into the SUV that drove away the group decided they would risk it and open whatever the orange haired man placed before their door.

When Jin was given the box he heard a sloshing noise come from inside.

The box was all black and had no details noteworthy.

He slowly opened the box, inside was a small amount of water and a message engraved onto a small piece of flat rock.

**"****Cold as ice, pale as death. **

**A watery grave shared by those bonded at birth.**

**A place close at hand, filled with colour and life.**

**Now holds the resting place of those who no longer live."**

The note said nothing more.

"Well… I has to be the twins, no one else is bounded by birth as they are. But that only leave as to where they are… a place close at hand… I must be near us… 'colour and life'?" Jin talked to no one in particular.

Ugaki cleared his throat. "It could be the park's meadow, it's closed off by trees." He stated.

The group decided it was worth a shot.

They reached the meadow and saw two coffins, one closest to them had a not on it.

Slowly they opened the coffins. Ban and Hō were lying inside submerged in water, hands tied behind their backs and their mouths were slack as if they died while their mouth's couldn't close.

They were both pale as paper and their lips a deep blue purple, it showed how cold the water was, Jin opened the note and frozen, his eyes wide and a fearful look crossed his face as he gulped softly.

"What is it boss?" Mabashi asked as he was the first to notice his boss' sudden mood change.

Jin cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"This was my last little display of power I guess you can call it. In two days I'm coming after you all. Don't try and run I have eyes on you. I know what you say and do most of the times so I doubt you'll be able to give me a good fright or fight. Just know that you brought this on you team Jin. You all have two more days till I kill you all. Enjoy the breath you're breathing because I will steal it from you. Enjoy the sights you see because I will stab out your eyes. Enjoy the tastes of you favourite food because I will rip out your tongue. Enjoy your heartbeat because I'll be the reason it will stop." Jin read the note.

The malice in the hand written note was clear, the downward strokes were aggravated and the words were etched deep into the paper.

Ichigo it seemed had stopped playing games, and was now out for blood.

The group looked amongst each other, fearful of the wrath that was now coming their way.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were dropped off at Renji's apartment.

"You okay Ichigo?" Renji asked Ichigo who had been quiet the entire ride back.

"Hmm." Was all he got.

They entered the apartment and sat at the couch.

"Think they'll forgive me?" Ichigo spoke softly.

Renji looked at the younger man beside him, his shoulders were slumped forward and the man looked tired.

"Yeah I believe they already have, from what I saw they missed you something a lot." Renji spoke and he threw his arm around the other man's shoulder and pulled his close.

Ichigo snuggled into the one armed embrace.

"I hope so." Ichigo breathed out, his breath tickled Renji's throat.

Renji wrapped his other arm around Ichigo hugging him tight.

Ichigo left go of a breath making a whoosh noise. Ichigo pulled a little away from Renji so that he could look the man in the eye.

"You'll stay by my side no matter what I do?" Ichigo asked gently, his eyes showing his worry.

Renji nodded. "Yeah I will."

Renji's face looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well if you start killing helpless children and women I migh have to knock some sense into you." Renji joked.

Ichigo laughed, this is what he needs.

Once his laugh bubbled down Ichigo decided he was done waiting and moved to straddle Renji's lap.

Renji's hands shot to Ichigo's hips to keep him balanced.

"I don't think I can be this at ease with anybody else." Ichigo whispered into Renji's ear.

Renji slid his hands up and un-tucked Ichigo's shirt from his pants so he could slide his hands underneath it to touch smooth skin.

Ichigo shivered when the warm touch glided over his back.

Ichigo gently grabbed Renji's wrists and withdrew them, Renji thought he crossed the line but before he could apologise Ichigo stood up and tugged him up as well by his wrists.

Ichigo tugged, pulled and lead Renji to his bedroom, once they were inside Ichigo pushed Renji against the door and attacked his neck with kisses and light bites that wouldn't leave a mark.

Renji groaned at the attention he was receiving, it felt nice.

Ichigo then pulled Renji away from the door and towards the bed and pushed him backwards when Renji's knees touched the side of the bed.

Renji made a soft 'oof' noise but didn't complain.

Ichigo crawled up Renji's body slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he went along on his knees to straddle the man's hips.

"Mind if I take the reins fro tonight?" Ichigo asked softly as he threw his shirt to an unknown nook of the room.

Renji all though he didn't show it was glad, he himself was a virgin when it came to sex with men. He had slept with women before but it did nothing for him.

Slowly Renji nodded his head.

Ichigo looked around, then back at the man underneath him.

"Got any lube or lotion?" Ichigo asked.

Renji pointed at the nightstand next to his bed.

Rukia had a field day when he came clean about him being gay.

**Flashback:**

**Rukia was standing next to him at the coffee shop when a very sexy woman came up to him, she batted her eyelashes at him and thrust her chest out. Renji didn't feel a thing.**

**The woman didn't seem to notice Renji becoming uncomfortable slid her phone number into his back pocket, she even squeezed his ass. **

**When the woman left Renji gave a shudder.**

**"****What's up with you, usually you'd be flirting back." Rukia asked rather concerned, Renji was a flirt mot of the times and a manwhore to boot.**

**Renji frowned and looked down, he mumbled softly so only Rukia could hear. "Women just don't do it for me anymore… I think I might be gay." **

**Rukia's big eyes went even bigger.**

**She started open mouthed at her childhood friend.**

**They quickly ordered their coffee and went to a far end table that was far off.**

**"****So woman don't arouse you anymore?" Rukia asked as she poured in sugar to her latte making it extremely sweet.**

**Renji grunted a yes and sipped his coffee.**

**"****Have you seen any men that do it for you? Or haven't you looked around yet?" Rukia asked as she idly stirred her latte.**

**Renji looked at Rukia in slight awe. "You're handling this well." He choked out.**

**He was still struggling with it somewhat.**

**Rukia shrugged. "I don't think gender dictates love. Now answer my question." Rukia looked to Renji.**

**Renji knew she was wondering if he liked her brother in that way and in all honesty the man was attractive but too cold.**

**"****No I haven't really looked yet." Renji relied honestly**

**Rukia nodded, Renji watched as her face got an impish look on it. "You do know that you'll have to learn they ways of gay sex right? Oh what shall Renji be? A uke or seme?" She cooed.**

**Renji just looked on in shock. **

**"****How do you know all that?" Renji whispered in horror.**

**Rukia's smile grew more impish.**

**"****I'm an yaoi fan what can I say?" She shrugged a shoulder and sipped her cup.**

**End flashback**

Rukia then went on to explain the workings of gay sex and even got him lube. The very next day he met Ichigo.

Ichigo leant over Renji and looked around the drawer for the lube, he left it was rather heavy and full. A new bottle?

Ichigo decided he would ask after.

Slowly Ichigo worked Renji's clothes off piece by piece, giving any new skin attention with kisses and harder nips.

Once Ichigo removed Renji's underwear leaving Renji nude as the day he was born he oddly felt shy, he was now almost fully erect and he wasn't sure what to do.

This made Ichigo realise that Renji might be a virgin. That thought sent shivers of anticipation down his whole body.

Ichigo wiggled down off Renji and slowly when he felt Renji's eyes on him undid his belt and pants letting them drop, he stood in his underwear. He would keep it on for now.

Making his way back up Renji's thighs Ichigo kissed and licked as he went along, making Renji moan.

Renji was surprised at just how good it felt that was what he thought until a searing hot cavern was filled with his length making him arch his back and hands fly into soft orange locks.

Renji looked down as Ichigo bobbed his head up and down all the while keeping eye contact.

"Oh goooooood…" Renji moaned when Ichigo gave a extra good suck, Ichigo lubed up his fingers with the non scented lubrication, warming it up between his fingers.

Renji was so close, all that came out if his mouth was mumbles that sounded closely like Ichigo's name, moans and grunts.

Renji felt the coil in his stomach tighten as he started to shake as his orgasm came speeding like a train.

"I-I'm gunna…Aaah!" Renji could finish his sentence before he came, Ichigo luckily felt Renji's dick pulse and caught what Renji was trying to say.

As Renji orgamsed into Ichigo's mouth Ichigo used it as a distraction and pushed in a finger as he swallowed all that was given to him. While Renji was calming down from his orgasm high Ichigo started to stretch out the circular muscle with strokes, Renji started to moan again and trust back against the invading finger.

Ichigo saw this as an okay to continue, he pulled out his finger and pushed two back in making scissor motions, Renji flinched a little at the stretching pain but it was all forgotten when his prostate was brushed by the tip of Ichigo's middlefinger.

"Ha-ha T-there do that again…" Renji moaned.

Ichigo smirked and pushed his finger in a little deeper and curled his fingers rubbing Renji's prostate more and making the man near scream.

Renji was shocked at how damn good it felt. He was spasming at every thrust to his prostate.

Ichigo added his ring finger causing Renji to grunt but moan as his prostate was hit again. Ichigo repeated this a few times before he drew his fingers out. "I think you're ready for me." The soft whisper and cold breath over his hot skin made Renji shiver.

Ichigo removed his boxers, Renji's eyes followed the lean well built muscles of Ichigo's torso right down to the small trail of hair below his navel that lead to the man's impressive length. All eight inches of it. To be fair they were about the same but that gave Renji the impression that the dominating position would swap.

Ichigo lubed himself up and crawled up Renji's body giving butterfly kisses as he went along until he reached the red head's mouth where he gave a breathtaking kiss that distracted Renji from what Ichigo was about to do.

Ichigo lined himself up and started to push into Renji.

Renji gasped as he was stretched, it hurt but not enough that he wanted to stop.

When Ichigo was all in he rested his head on Renji's shoulder and waited for the other male to relax and get use to being stretched.

Renji noticed that the pain dulled after a minute or so, to test this he wiggled a little bit and gasped when he felt Ichigo go in deeper and brush his prostate again making him moan softly.

Ichigo took this as the green light to move.

Slowly Ichigo started a hard but slow pace that made Renji near lose his mind. Ichigo started to change the angle of his thrusts searching for the other's pleasure spot. He knew he founded when Renji moan his name out rather loudly.

"Fuck Ichigooo right there… " Renji moaned and started to buck up his hips to join Ichigo's as they moved down. The pace quickened when Renji started to demand that Ichigo fuck him harder.

Ichigo was more than happy to obey his new lovers demands and sped up his trusts as well as made them more powerful.

Renji fought to keep his eyes open and on Ichigo whose face was in a pleasure blissful expression that oddly made Renji's heart swell in happiness.

Ichigo's abdominal muscles moved and shifted as his arms coiled under his weight. His trusts started to lose their rhythm.

The room was filled with moans, grunts and the sound of wet skin meeting repeatedly.

"I'm close." Ichigo murmured into Renji's ear.

Renji nodded and pulled Ichigo into a kiss, Renji knew Ichigo was giving him a choice, Renji wanted to feel Ichigo cum inside him so he wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist to prevent him from pulling back. What Renji didn't expect was that when he did this Ichigo could go deeper and stab his prostate more precise.

Both the men moaned as their orgasms came closer and closer. As the kiss broke for air Ichigo looked down into Renji's eyes. The room was dark but Ichigo could still make out the man underneath him.

Renji's hair tie went flying somewhere along the way so the man's hair was cascading all over the bed. The light from the bedroom window illuminated everything in a soft blue light form the moon.

Renji's arms and legs tightened around him and he came with a near scream of Ichigo's name painting both their chest with his seed.

The tightening of the warm silky cavern and the sound of his name called out but Renji's husky voice was too much for Ichigo. Moaning Renji's name loudly he finally came deep inside Renji, they both rode out their orgasms till they finally settled down, Ichigo on top of Renji both panting.

Ichigo pulled and flopped down next to Renji who dragged him to his side.

"That was…" Renji spoke though his pants as he waited for his heart to slow down.

"Hmmm." Ichigo hummed his agreement.

Ichigo propped himself of an elbow so he could look down at Renji. A serious look on his face telling Renji the next words would be important.

"I don't do one night stands you know, this means you're mine." Ichigo's other hand stroked Renji's jaw.

"I'll be yours if you'd be just mine." Renji retorted.

That made Ichigo's serious expression melt into a soft almost loving look that made Renji's heartbeat skyrocket.

"Of course, I only do exclusive relationships." Ichigo whispered and laid his head in the hollow of Renji's shoulder. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo snuggling closer to the man.

"Next time I'm on top." Renji said into Ichigo's hair, Ichigo chuckled but nodded his consent.

Renji was the first to fall into slumber.

Ichigo wondered if Renji would move in, because now the red head was a target as well.

The thought made Ichigo frown as he fell asleep with the images of his new lover dead on the ground.

* * *

**Thanks for those who wanted the story to continue.**

**I'll try as update as fast as possible.**

**Read and review please.**


	8. Complicated matters

**Heya new chapter for you all.**

**I replaced chapter 7 with the real chapter seven XD lol sorry bout that.**

**Enjoy.**

***Sniff* my earphones broke. TT_TT but I found replacements! Hazza!**

**Milkpowah: Glad I made ya happy with the last chapter, I kinda squealed and giggled myself must have looked like a loony CX**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Complicated matters.**

The next morning Renji felt two things.

One his ass hurt like a motherfucker.

Two he felt warm and happy with Ichigo snuggled in his embrace breathing softly.

Renji really like Ichigo, there was something so strong about the man yet so utterly fragile. The past years weren't very fair in him and he had to deal with a lot of hardships no young teen ever has to go through.

Ichigo mumbled in his sleep and started to shift where he laid.

"Mmmm…Ah forgot to close the curtains did we?" Ichigo's sleepy voice sounded oddly adorable to Renji.

"Yeah and we both need a shower." Renji commented feeling the painful pull of dry cum on his skin as he moved so he could lie on his side facing Ichigo who didn't move but just stayed where he was and watched Renji move.

"We can always take a shower together and minimise the time and water used." Ichigo mumbled and moved closer to Renji.

"I don't think it will stay innocent…" Renji said as he rubbed his lower back.

It hurt but he had worse.

"Mmm…" Ichigo gave a naughty smile and moved closer to Renji's ear biting it softly before sucking it.

"Well you said next time you're on top." Ichigo purred into his ear.

Renji rolled Ichigo over so he was under him and grabbed the man by his thighs, Ichigo got the idea and wrapped his legs around the other man's waist just like Renji did the night before.

Renji heaved Ichigo up and made his way to the bathroom pain in his lower back forgotten, stopping along the way to push Ichigo up against a wall and devour the man's mouth.

Once they finally made it to the bathroom they both stumbled into the shower cubical.

Ichigo locked his arms around Renji's neck and kissed Renji as he fumbled behind Ichigo for the dials. The water sprayed on them was chilled but didn't do anything to dull the passion they felt for one another.

Once the water got to the perfect temperature Ichigo released Renji's mouth and spoke in his smooth baritone that was laced with lust.

"Don't fuck with foreplay and just get right to it, we don't have that much time anyway."

Ichigo turned around and placed his hands on the cool tile wall in front of him, Renji gulped but he was all up for it.

Renji came behind Ichigo placing his chest flush against Ichigo's back. He trailed his finger down the man's sides cupping his ass rubbing his cock between them making Ichigo moan.

"Please don't tease me… you can tease me on another time." Ichigo panted out.

Renji decided that he would tease another time and slid a hand between Ichigo's cheeks and messaging the tight ring of muscle. The water would have to do as lubrication.

Renji pushed his finger into Ichigo, Ichigo in turn just hissed but moved his hips back to meet the thrust of Renji's hand.

Soon one finger became two and then three, by that time Ichigo was a panting mess, Renji had found his prostate and abused it making his cum once already.

Renji couldn't hold back anymore, the way Ichigo moaned out his name as he came was just too much as was the tightening around his fingers.

Renji removed his finger and readied himself to push into Ichigo but Ichigo turned around and pulled him closer before jumping a little and wrapping his legs around the red head's hips.

"Just fuck me already." Ichigo growled into his ear making him shiver. The man's voice was a dangerous thing.

Renji complied with Ichigo's wish and thrust his way in all in one go luckily nailing Ichigo's prostate dead on. Ichigo screamed in pain and pleasure as Renji started a slow pace allowing Ichigo to get use to being filled.

Soon Renji was speeding up his thrusts making Ichigo almost wail at the suddenness of it. But soon started moaning along with Renji as they came to their climaxes together, Ichigo was the first to go. Renji followed a few seconds after just by hearing Ichigo call out his name.

As the shower washed down their cum the drain both men fought to regain their lost breath, Renji lowered his head onto Ichigo's shoulder kissing it softly.

Ichigo chuckled softly.

"Man I will be sitting down for most of today." Ichigo laughed holding onto Renji.

Renji in turn laughed along.

* * *

Ishida woke up to the smell of food. He didn't know where the kitchen was but the fact that he could smell it meant it was close.

There was a knock on the door and a startled grunt from Chad.

The door opened revealing Shinji with a grin.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!" he sing songed.

The mere mention of food got the two boys out of bed and following behind the blond man as he woke up the other guests.

They made their way to the kitchen to find it oddly without any colour, just dark wood and white tiles.

The food was already laid out and all eight Visards were calmly plating up and shoving plates into the hands of the teens already full with food.

"Umm… Where is Ichigo?" Orihime asked timidly.

Everyone looked at her.

"He's staying somewhere else for the last two days since the mansion got a lovely hole in the one wall but it's fixed now so he'll be back by today." Shinji explained with a mouth full.

Hiyori gave Shinji a whack against the back of the head with her sandal.

"Baka don't talk with your mouth full!" She screamed at him.

"My my so lively." Mizuiro commented with a smile.

They all found a place to sit, be it at the six seat table or breakfast bar or counter top.

Once everyone had their fill they began talking casually while waiting for the man of the hour to arrive.

The front door was opened and closed but Ichigo didn't come into the kitchen. After fifteen minutes they all decided they would go look for Ichigo.

Shinji and the rest found Ichigo in his study in the phone with a serious look on his face. He nodded his head as the person on the other side talked.

Ichigo was wearing the last set of clothes he had brought with to Renji's, a t-shirt, dark jeans and casual shoes.

The shirt sat a little tight making everyone see the visible lines of his torso, Ichigo didn't slouch in his seat and that gave a more clear view.

Shinji and the rest stayed quiet and watched his face, it seemed whatever Ichigo was talking about he was deadly serious about it.

"Just make sure I have it by tomorrow night. That's a threat yes. I don't care what you say. I'll pay double for it to make up for the late notice." Ichigo's smooth baritone sounded annoyed.

Ichigo put the phone down and rubbed his temples, the morning started so well for him but now…

"Shinji please get me some headache pills, breakfast and anything to wash it down with please." Ichigo sat back in his seat, the pain in his lower back didn't bother him all that much. It wasn't the first time he had sex on both positions.

Shinji nodded worried now because Ichigo sounded so tired and looked miserable.

The rest gathered into the room.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Chad asked

Ichigo didn't seem to acknowledge any one else in the room, he was so deep in thought.

The phone on Ichigo's desk rang making Ichigo's head snap up. He looked around surprised before picking up the phone's receiver.

"Hello."

Ichigo's face displayed shock and slight confusion before it smoothed out back to his emotionless stare.

"Yes I do need you to do something for me." Ichigo spoke after a pause.

Shinji came back with a tray filled with a plate with breakfast, a cup of camomile tea and two white pills with a glass of water. He placed it on Ichigo's desk and stepped back.

Ichigo nodded his thanks has he listened to the other person on the phone.

"Yes. Four crates would be enough I suppose. No I want them enhanced. Yes armour heads with explosive rounds, one case of those. One case of heavy duty explosives and the best bulletpoof vest you can find, as many as you can. I need them by tomorrow night. Around seven if earlier please do so." Ichigo sounded pleased with this conversation unlike the one before.

The teens looked at the Visards around them seeing them all with either a worried, shocked or gawking face.

"That's some heavy ammunition boss is ordering." Hiyori whispered to Shinji who nodded.

It was very expensive and lethal.

And you needed a very powerful sniper rifle to shoot them. As well as a very good sniper. None of the Visards were extremely good shots, well apart from Kensei who is an ex-marine.

Ichigo looked to the said man with a stare that only he could understand. Ichigo had him sniper a few years ago and it was a bloody mess.

Ichigo was giving his underling the option to say no.

Kensei felt pride for his boss grow even more. The Visards were lucky with their new boss. He didn't force his underlings to do something but that mostly meant he would do it himself.

Kensei nodded with a smirk.

Ichigo gave a grateful smile.

I made his plan go more smoothly. If Kensei didn't agree he would have asked another gang to borrow him a sniper. That would go well with them…

Not.

Ichigo then returned his attention to the phone.

"Yes I'll transfer the funds now. Good doing business with you." Ichigo gave a ruthful smile and chuckled.

"Yeah yeah… hmm?... You sneaky woman… No I didn't tell anyone yet… I see." Ichigo choked suddenly and looked at his phone with a shocked face while the laughter of a woman could be heard.

"I would never tell you that or even let you see." Ichigo said after he recovered from his shocked.

Ichigo laughed as he said good bye.

With a smile now on his face he regarded his friends.

"You look so different with normal clothes on." Tatsuki commented and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ichigo looked down at himself and shrugged.

"I need a break from suits." Ichigo drawled lazily and sat back in his chair with a piece of toast in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

That earned him a few chuckles.

"So where's Renji?" Asked Shinji as he looked around for the other red head.

"His captain called him in, I also sent him with a message. He'll be back tonight. I'm afraid that by becoming friends with me made his a target. I'm not sure if he is but I am not taking any chances." Ichigo looked off to the side and he finished his toast and sipped his tea.

"Oh come on now Ichigo he's more than a friend." Shinji cooed at his boss.

Ichigo gave a smile that was far from innocent.

"True."

Everybody else gawked, squawked and choked or just stood stock still in shock.

Both Ichigo and Shinji burst out laughing.

"I-ichigo?" Keigo mumbled he was just shocked, there was no look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah, I'm gay." Ichigo spoke as he played with his food, he wasn't really much of an eater.

"Huh… never would have guessed." Tatsuki said with a smirk.

"I mean let's face it. You are not a very obvious gay." She explained when Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yes I don't go around wearing flamboyant clothes and try to talk in a high pitch voice." Ichigo said between chuckles.

"I don't think you can even speak in a high pitch voice." Shinji deadpanned.

Ichigo nodded with a knowing look at Shinji.

Ichigo sighed as he finally took the two pain pills and downed with water.

He looked around at all of the people in the room, all very good friends with him.

"Well I guess we need to get started." Ichigo's serious voice snapped all Visards to attention.

"Shinji I need the security of the mansion upgraded today, Kensei you know what you need to do for now, when you're done come back for a new order. Lisa and Mashiro you two I need you two to go and pick up Renji and whoever he brings with him. The rest back to your normal duties. New orders will be given tonight." Ichigo's no nonsense voice sent chills down the teens bodies, behind the desk even in casual clothes Ichigo was intimidating.

They all nodded and left the room leaving the teens behind with their friend.

"Please refrain from leaving the house for the next two days. If you need anything please let me or any other Visard know." Ichigo spoke softly to his friends his harsh tone gone.

They all nodded but stayed in the room.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked as he looked at all of his friends faces. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Ichigo… Tell us what you're up to" Chad spoke.

Ichigo looked down at his hands.

"I don't want to taint your innocence. The world I live in isn't for the faint of hearted." Ichigo sighed out and looked tired again.

"Ichigo we are not children don't baby us." Ishida spoke.

Ichigo's head snapped up, his eyes held anger but it was unsure where it was directed at. Ichigo stood from his seat and made is was to the front of it and leaned against it.

"I am not babying you. I am protecting you. None of you live in this life. You all live in the life where you are going to college, starting to date and thinking of settling down and such. I have none of that. I have business deals, death threats, assassin attempts and the killing of people and dealing of other things. I am no longer innocent to the underworld of this life. I don't want any of you to go through what I had to. I don't want you all to be as like I am, willing to kill someone in cold blood." He then looked each in the eye before looking away.

"Would any of you be able to take the life of another?" He asked almost too softly to hear.

That made everyone hold back any words they wanted to tell Ichigo to make him open up.

"I have too many skeletons in my closet for me to ever be innocent or naïve again." Ichigo sighed and looked back to his friends and smiled softly.

"You're all I have left of my old life. I can tell you a little but not much." Ichigo offered.

They all nodded their heads, anything Ichigo was willing to give up was enough for them. They just wanted to understand the world their friend lived in a little bit more.

Ichigo sighed and made his way back to his chair and began telling his plan in as little detail as possible.

* * *

Renji walked down the corridors of the Kuchiki manor, it was bigger than Ichigo's house but somehow Ichigo new that it was done more for safety than anything else.

As he made his way he bumped into Rukia.

"Hey Rukia." Renji greeted. His mood was so good, hell he had a great morning even though he's hungry but he could fix that soon.

Rukia noticed the happy mood Ichigo was in.

Immediately suspicious Rukia get's right to it.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

Renji gave a big wolf like grin.

"I followed your advice." Renji relied waiting to see if Rukia could click what he said.

Her face grew slack then went bright red.

"Ooooooh who who who!" She squealed.

Renji laughed while shaking his head.

"I might tell you later right now I need to see your brother." Renji said the last part in all seriousness.

Rukia frowned and gestured onward.

The two friends came to Byakuya's office and knocked.

"Come in." Byakuya called from his desk.

When he looked he saw his lieutenant wearing casual clothes but wearing a serious expression.

"Ah I see Ichigo has released you." Byakuya spoke with an arched eyebrow.

Renji nodded. "I have to go back soon, I have been sent with a message for you sir." Renji spoke.

It was obvious he was in a rush.

Byakuya nodded for Renji to relay the message.

Renji looked confused as if he didn't understand the message he was asked to send. "I need your help, I need to speak with you in person for it may not be safe where you are. I know you don't understand but know that your lives are not at risk but I need to speak as soon as possible. If you can please come with Renji back to my mansion if possible." Renji read from the small note he took out of his back pocket.

He looked up to his captain to see the man was confused himself. If Ichigo needed help why not go to the heads of the gangs?

Byakuya decided he would go and see what the young heir wanted.

A few minutes later a car requested entrances claiming to want to pick up Renji.

Renji got a horrible feeling. One to always follow his instincts asked the guards to describe the drivers, Ichigo was smart enough to tell him who he would send.

Then the guard explained that two men were driving Renji knew it wasn't Ichigo's sent underlings.

Unsure of what to do Renji called Ichigo.

"Renji? Is something wrong? Ichigo's conserved voice came through the speaker loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"I already sent Lisa and Moshiro." Ichigo said.

That already cleared it for Renji. "You were right they're after me, if you didn't tell me you would be sending female drivers I would have been kidnapped now." Renji waited for a rely but the phone stayed silent for a new minutes.

After about a minute there was smoothing that sounded like a crash on the other end.

"Damn those bastards… fuck this shit they are dead." Ichigo snarled. It sounded far so it was soft and only Renji heard it.

There was a sigh. "Please give the phone to your captain please." Ichigo asked Renji softly.

Renji handed the phone over to Byakuya.

"Yes?" Byakuya spoke but frown before looking utterly confused.

"Are you sure?"

Another pause.

"I see. So they are not yours but an enemy gang. No I will see what I can do. Yes I am coming and I want answers."

Byakuya nodded and said goodbye before handing the phone back to Renji.

"Renji I need you to stay inside while your captain takes care of the intruders. I will see you soon. Lisa is about a half an hour away."

"Okay. Can I bring Rukia?" He asked.

"Sure. I need to go. I'll see you soon." The line went dead before Renji could say goodbye.

Soon Byakuya called for another underling and ordered them to allow the car inside but keep all weapons lock on.

Renji didn't know what Ichigo told Byakuya to do but it looked like the man was following an order. But it made sense that he did. Ichigo was of a higher position.

A ruckus was made outside as the two drivers were ordered out if their car and taken in. What would happen to them Renji didn't know.

A few minutes passed before a servant came in telling the three people that the original ride for them had arrived.

They made their way into the luxury car waiting for them, two women were waiting inside.

Once they all were inside the car pulled away.

Mashiro looked behind her and smiled.

"Hey Renji! Man Ichigo was pissed when he called us and asked if we were here and we told him we were still on our way! I never heard his voice so scary!" She placed both her hands made into fist at both sides of her face making big eyes.

Renji chuckled. "He can be intimidating." He agreed with the woman, the two Kuchiki's watched on in interest.

The ride was short and soon they were back at the mansion with a passive Ichigo at the front door waiting. The man hadn't changed yet and was still in his casual clothing.

Once they all stepped out and the car pulled away Ichigo looked at Renji and gave a quick smile before facing Byakuya with a dead face.

The change was so fast it left both raven heads feeling shocked and confused.

"I will sent the car that just brought you here to fetch the other two. Thank you for allowing me to do this, now come I need to speak with you in privet." Ichigo turned on his heel and made his way inside. The three people followed his brisk pace.

At the steps Shinji came to Ichigo's side.

"Take Renji and Rukia to my friends so they can relax until my business with Kuchiki is done." Ichigo orderd.

Shinji nodded and lead the younger guests off to the theatre.

Ichigo and Byakuya made their way to Ichigo's office.

* * *

When the door opened to the theatre all seven pairs of eyes locked onto the red head.

"Renji!" Orihime greeted and waved them closer.

Once the two had taken their seats, Renji was bombarded with questions.

"Renji what happened? Ichigo was calmly telling us a little bit of his plans before he got a call from you and he went all deadly on us. He didn't flip or anything until he called someone named Mashiro and went and threw the phone to the side of the room, his eyes were so livid!" Orihime babbled.

Rukia looked on in shocked amusement.

Renji just looked shocked. "He really threw the phone?"

All heads including Kensei's nodded.

"I have never seen my boss so mad, and I've known him a while." Kensei spoke.

All eyes remained on Renji.

"What's your relationship with Ichigo anyway?" asked Keigo.

Renji laughed at the little mini interrogation he was under.

"Ichigo and I are together I suppose you could say. It happen a little while ago, well we made it official a while ago." Renji explained.

Rukia squealed but before she could utter a word Renji's hand was over her mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything or ask anything. I'll answer your questions later." He growled softly into her ear making her nod her head.

"Good." He whispered. Releasing Rukia's mouth. She smiled and whispered into his ear.

"Was it at least good?"

Renji grinned and that was all answer he gave.

The group remained quiet while they watched a random movie, no one really paid much attention. They were all worried about what Ichigo was about to do.

* * *

**Next few chapters are going to be important. They are going to be filled with some secrets and some will be revealed. And Ichigo's plan will begin.**

**Care to guess how he's going to kill them all?**

**Please read and review. **


	9. The mind of a protector

**New chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The mind of a protector.**

The hours moved on and one movie became four. Even Kensei was worried about what his boss was taking so long.

Renji knew his captain was being told everything but even that shouldn't have taken this long. They all started to worry.

Kensei had left around the end of the first movie for whatever reason and Lisa and Hiyori came to watch them and the movies.

The door opened after the third and Kensei came in saying that Ichigo was still busy but he said that Yamamoto is coming as well as Aizen.

That made the two girls freeze where they sat.

"Who are they?" asked Keigo.

Kensei answered.

"The other two gang leaders that have made an alliance with the Visards a long time ago. Ichigo didn't see reason to cut the ties so he kept the alliance."

The teens nodded.

"But if those two are coming it's gotta be big." Hiyori said with a frown.

After the third movie the two gang leaders came. Now they all sat in the theatre not in the mood for another movie.

Another hour passed and it was well into the night before Shinji came in with an amused smile.

"Man that boss of ours is something else. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Shinji commented as he found a seat.

Everyone looked to Shinji with expecting eyes.

Shinji sight and got comfortable.

"Well let's see, Boss requested that I stay with him during the meeting."

**Flashback:**

**Shinji sat himself on the couch near the back of the room so he could see anything and everything.**

**Ichigo was behind his desk staring out the window, he had excused himself to go get changed into more professional. Now Ichigo wore a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. Ichigo had his emotionless stare in place with a slight frown giving away that he was deep in thought.**

**Once Byakuya was told the story of how Ichigo met Jin and everything that followed the man was silent and analyzing the information he had received, that was when Ichigo changed and claimed that Yamamoto and Aizen would be coming by his request. **

**Byakuya had yet so say anything but he suddenly frowned.**

**"****How is my lieutenant a target?" Byakuya asked, he looked up at Ichigo to see him giving a gentle smile as he looked to the side.**

**"****Because we've became involved." Ichigo answered watching the Kuchiki heir for the corner of his eye.**

**Byakuya just stared at Ichigo with an astonished face.**

**Ichigo turned to face Byakuya. "Do you have a problem with it?"**

**Byakuya shook his head when he clinked that Ichigo must be thinking that he would be against it.**

**"****No, I'm just shocked that my lieutenant is gay." He mumbled.**

**Shinji was having a hard time holding in his laugh, and by the looks if it so was Ichigo if you knew what to look for.**

**Soon the fun ended when Yamamoto entered followed by Aizen.**

**They sat in front of the desk.**

**Ichigo regarded the three men.**

**"****I think I need to come clean. I have a question for the two of you." Ichigo laced his fingers and placed them on the table.**

**Shinji was at a loss he didn't really know what his boss was up to.**

**The two oldest men nodded their heads**

**Aizen and Yamamoto didn't know what to think when they were called to urgently attend a meeting with Ichigo, when they arrived they say the sixth captain of the Shimigami.**

**Ichigo looked to them all before looking off.**

**"****Have any of you had recent trouble with a small gang called the Bounts?" Ichigo asked.**

**The answer was two equally shocked faces.**

**"****Yes but they are either too small or they are busy with another war because around four years…" Yamamoto started to explain when it dawned upon him. **

**"… ****Please boy don't tell me that they are involved with you." Yamamoto hoped that the teen hadn't made a deal with them.**

**Ichigo leaned forward with a deep frown on his face. **

**"****I am involved in a sense yes, I am involved with a four year dispute that will come to an end tomorrow when they are all dead at my feet." Ichigo growled out. His eyes' emotion slipping out for a second.**

**Pure hate was burning in amber eyes.**

**That gained eyebrows shooting to hairlines. **

**Ichigo looked off to the side.**

**"****Somehow they found out that I am the heir and they threatened me, they came through with their threat and killed my mother. That was just the start. Their leader gave me this scar. Now I'm going to kill them all. I've been the reason they haven't been bothering you all." Ichigo looked back off to the side.**

**Soon Ichigo told the two mean his story as well.**

**Aizen gained more respect for the boy. He was strong indeed.**

**Ichigo then told them what he had done up till now with the Bounts. All three men stared wide eyed at the youngest in the room. Ichigo was by far more violent than his father had been.**

**Yamamoto looked confused. "Why on earth didn't you ask for help?" **

**Ichigo's eyes shot to Yamamoto.**

**"****Because this is my fight." He sighed before sinking into his chair.**

**"****I need help however just protecting this mansion and my family. I can't be sure if nothing will happen. I am taking most of my gang with me leaving the mansion unarmed." Ichigo explained.**

**The three men finally understood what the meeting was all about.**

**Yamamoto spoke first. "I will send my second, sixth and thirteenth captain with their lieutenants." He offered.**

**Ichigo gave a grateful smile and nodded his thanks.**

**Byakuya made no objections knowing Renji would be here anyway.**

**Aizen thought for a minute. "I'll send my first, third and sixth and some of their underlings." Aizen spoke after a while.**

**Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Just know if your cat ruins my curtains I'll have him punished." **

**Aizen gave a small chuckle before standing.**

**"****I'll have Grimmjow be warned."**

**The three men left leaving Ichigo and Shinji alone.**

**Ichigo rested back in his seat.**

**"****Shinji…" Ichigo gained the blonde's attention**

**"****Yes boss?"**

**Ichigo looked off to the side again.**

**"****I need you to go and check on my family. Tell my father of all that is happening and when it's all over I want you to bring them here. This is important." Ichigo looked back to the blonde.**

**Shinji looked surprised. Ichigo was holy about his family. Being entrusted with them was a great honour and a huge responsibility.**

**He nodded and walked to the door.**

**"****Shinji?"**

**"****Yes?"**

**"****Send Renji up please."**

**Shinji gave a grin to the now smirking orangette.**

**"****Will do boss man."**

**End Flashback.**

Renji stood up and made his way to Ichigo's study.

The rest stayed quiet till the door closed.

"So it will end tomorrow night." Shinji sighed and stood up himself.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hiyori.

Shinji looked back.

"I have to go do a mission for boss man."

* * *

Jin was pacing.

They had searched the place top to bottom and found no surveillance cameras or anything similar besides their own.

They upgraded their defences but it somehow felt not enough when you're fighting someone who has access to military graded weapons.

None of them could sleep much, they were burning themselves out, they knew it but could do nothing about it.

They thought about trying to run but Ichigo was more than what he appeared to be and his threats have been true till now.

"Jin." Gō looked to his friend as he cleaned his gun.

Jin looked over to his long time business partner.

Gō motioned to a man wearing a uniform form a delivery truck. They had ordered some weapons from a good source.

They would put up a good fight and hopefully come out alive. They had used most of their money on guns and building upgrades. They're windows were reinforced, so were their walls and doors.

Jin signed the paper and watched the man with a black moustache and rectangular glasses and cornbraids walk away.

What Jin failed to see was the triumphant smile on the man's face as he walked away.

* * *

Ichigo was resting his head on the desk when Renji came in.

Renji made his way closer as quietly as possible in case the man fell asleep.

To Renji's amazement he didn't it looked more like the man was meditating.

A sigh came from the man as he raised his head. A deep frown marred his face. "This will end tomorrow night. I need you and the others I have gained to stay and keep my friends safe." Ichigo stood up and walked straight into Renji resting his lowered head against the man's chest.

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Yeah I will."

Ichigo drew a deep breath before embracing Renji's waist

Renji started to rub Ichigo's back. The man's muscles where tense and he felt a few knots.

"I don't know how you do it. I'd have lost my mind a long time ago." Renji said as he lead Ichigo to the couch before sitting down and pulling the tired strawberry down to his lap.

Ichigo just looked up into Renji's eyes.

"Ha… All that's keeping me sane is the people I protect and love." With that said Ichigo kissed Renji softly.

Downstairs in the theatre the teens decided that they were hungry and asked for food.

The group made their way to the kitchen where the chef was busy making food, from the smell of it, it was curry.

So the young group took a seat where the cold find one.

After a while Tatsuki sighed.

"It's still hard to believe that Ichigo is the leader of a gang. I mean…" She couldn't finish her sentence but everyone knew what she meant.

Ichigo had saved or helped them all on more than one occasion.

The man lived to protect.

Now he was killing people and running a gang.

"Just know that we never kill unless we have to." Lisa explained.

"Yeah even before Ichigo became the leader of the Visards, we were hardly ever called into action because we usually kept to ourselves." Hiyori spoke next.

"So how did you all meet our boss?" Asked Kensei.

The Visards were curious about their boss in his younger years.

Tatsuki spoke first. "Well I knew Ichigo the longest, we met at a dojo. I was the first to knock Ichigo down, he cried but he always smiled when his mother came to pick him up. He grew stronger though but he never gave it his all when fighting in the dojo. He never wanted to harm someone. So he usually used quick movements to bring someone down." She explained

Chad piped up next. "I got into some bad trouble and almost lost my grandfather's gold coin when Ichigo came and helped me, after that we always fought for the other."

"Ichigo saved me and Keigo from some thugs in first year, if he didn't help I don't know what would have happened. He just came out of nowhere and started swinging. He kicked their asses and well we became friends when we saw him the next day at school."

"I met Ichigo through Tatsuki, I was harassed one day walking home and well Ichigo was going to school and was walking the same path but going to school not from like me. He saw I was being harassed and helped me." Orihime explained.

"I'm Ichigo's cousin so I knew him since we were in dippers but we didn't start talking until second year." Ishida explained.

The Visards just all smiled. That sounded like their boss. The man still does it.

"So him being a gang leader doesn't bother you all?" Kensei asked. He secretly hoped that Ichigo was close enough to hear.

"Well it bothers us because he's un danger but other than that he's still Ichigo." Chad explained.

Kensei looked the Hispania man up and down. He could be a good Visard.

"We'd never abandon Ichigo, that would be low. He means a lot to us." Tatsuki spoke for the rest who all agreed.

What they didn't know was that Ichigo was standing behind the door with a smiling Renji.

They heard everything. Loud and clear. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to Renji who mouthed 'I told you so.'

They waited a few minutes before opening the door.

Tatsuki looked to Ichigo with an amused smile. "Couldn't escape the suit?"

Ichigo laughed and tugged on his tie.

"Yeah damn things follow me everywhere." He mumbled with a mock annoyed face.

The group all laughed at their friend and boss.

Ichigo looked to Kensei who nodded and came closer. "Here do this at midnight." Ichigo handed the man a piece of paper.

Kensei read and looked confused. "Who did you think was my supplier?" Ichigo asked cheekily getting a chuckle out of the man.

"Didn't know that. Huh shows you what I know." He mumbled but nodded his head.

The chef cleared his throat gaining Ichigo's attention.

"Food is ready, sir."

Ichigo nodded and herded the group into the dining room.

Ichigo decided to show them the biggest dinigroom. The massive entertainment room.

Six mouths gawked at the sheer magnitude of the room. They say down and looked all around, they noticed that he room had large window and a great big chandelier.

"Woooooow ICHIGO THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Keigo wailed while flapping his arms about.

Ichigo just chuckled.

He looked to Renji who was staring at Keigo like a wild animal.

The food was served and they all ate and laughed together.

"So how did you all meet Ichigo?" Orihime asked as he asked one of the servants for leaks and fish paste.

The servant looked to Ichigo with a massive frown. Ichigo smiled and nodded his head.

"Orihime has a strange pallet." He explained.

When the servant left Orihime focused on Ichigo.

"Well…" Ichigo began but Kensei took over.

"We met Ichigo after his little spat with Ryō."

**Flashback:**

**Shinji and the rest were resting at their warehouse bass when they heard loud screams, thuds and groans plus a few cuss words. They all went to the windows to see what was happening.**

**Outside was a teen surrounded but a bunch of thugs, the teen look livid.**

**"****No matter where the fuck I go there are always idiots like you who try to pick a fight with me? What the fuck?!" He screamed before kicking one of the thugs in the face with a very impressive high kick.**

**"****Wow he's good." Mashiro whispered excitedly bouncing slightly.**

**The rest stayed quiet and whatched.**

**The teen annihilated the thugs with vicious moves some of them have never seen, he was merciless and made short work of them all breathing deeply in his anger.**

**Once the teen looked around and saw that no more thugs were left his shoulders slumped and he looked around more while scratching his head.**

**"****Where the fuck am I?" The teen asked himself before he looked down to the thug at his feet moaning in pain. The boy gave the man a hard kick to the stomach.**

**"****Thanks a fucking lot ya asshole now I'm lost."**

**The group felt sorry for the young man and decided to help him out.**

**Shinji opened the rackety sliding door of the warehouse gaining the attention of the orangette.**

**The rest of the group followed. When they were close they all saw that the teen had a high school uniform on.**

**"****Who are you guys?" He asked suspiciously.**

**Shinji looked to all of the thugs recognising who they were now, a pesky group of thugs that bothered even them.**

**"****Thanks."**

**That caught the teen by surprise, the emotionless eyes remained but the eyebrow that raised showed this.**

**"****For?"**

**Shinji gestured to the downed thugs. "They were starting to get on our nerves, I know you didn't do it for our sake but still. Thanks stranger."**

**The teen looked at them with a cocked head.**

**" ****Are you like a gang or something?" He asked.**

**That surprised the group.**

**"****Yeah, how's ya know?" Shinji asked.**

**The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "Had some trouble with one a year back." The teen pointed to his face. The long scar was still a little on the purple red side showing it want a very old one but not a fresh one.**

**Kensei whistled. "Quite the scar you have there."**

**The teen shrugged. "It is worse on my torso." The teen replied rubbing the side of his chest where the scar ran down under his shirt.**

**"****Nearly lost my life." He whispered more to himself than the group.**

**Ichigo then went and asked where he was, the thugs chased him here.**

**They helped him back to where he could get back to his aunt's house.**

**The next day Ichigo returned and asked if he could join.**

**The group were happy to accept the teen after seeing what he could do.**

**After a year of only giving his name the teen asked if they knew a clan named Kurosaki.**

**They all told him stories of how they were the clan that ran the gang called Visards. And continued to tell him stories of what was known about them, how they vanished and left no trace.**

**Ichigo sighed and looked down at his feet.**

**"****So it's true then." He mumbled into his knee where his face rested.**

**The group frowned. **

**"****Something wrong Ichi?" Shinji asked concerned. The teen had wormed his way into the hearts of everyone here.**

**Ichigo looked up, his emotionless eyes looked between all of the faces.**

**I was told three years ago or so that I was the hair of the Kurosaki clan. And seeing as it is my surname and so on." Ichigo looked at the shocked faces.**

**Shinji just shook his head before giving a piano grin.**

**"****Well that does explain why you are so deadly. Are you going to accept the role?" He asked and scooted closer.**

**Ichigo nodded his head. "That's one of the reason I joined your group."**

**Shinji beamed at Ichigo.**

**"****Why don't we join the Visards when you do? That way you'll have more familiar faces." Shinji looked to everyone else who nodded their consent, it was a good idea.**

**Ichigo looked to all the now smiling faces and gave a small smile back.**

**"****Thanks."**

**End flashback**

The teens listened intently while Ichigo ate, he heard the story hell he was there.

Renji listened as well, Ichigo didn't go into much detail at how he met the rest of the Visards.

It was a fun story, the rest of the Visards went on to tell more funny stories of their adventures.

* * *

Shinji got out of the car he was driving to the resort.

Isshin had been given a warning of his arrival and was waiting at the front of the hotel.

"Shinji I presume?" Isshin asked

Shinji nodded and walked beside Isshin to the bar of the hotel.

They sat down and ordered a bottle of sake.

"How is my son? Don't bullshit with me. Please just give me a straight answer." Isshin was close to begging.

His son always told him he was fine, never anything else.

Shinji sighed. "Has he told you anything?"

Ishhin shook his head no.

Shinji slow began telling the tale, how Ichigo met Jin how he refused and in the end his mother was killed. How Ichigo got hurt, why he truly left and the rest.

Isshin paled the more he told.

Ichigo his son was through enough to last someone a lifetime or three.

"Now I have a question for you Kurosaki-sama." Shinji had yet to tell Ishhin of Ichigo and Renji.

"What?" Isshin asked.

Shinji sighed again.

"Your son, do you care who he loves?"

That question was a surprise to the elder man. Isshin thought about it. He wouldn't mind if his son where to love a man, but he knew that Ichigo would have to give an heir.

"I don't care who he loves but if it's a man he must know he still has to give an heir." Isshin spoke.

Shinji nodded his head.

"He know and already had plans set, he just needs to finish his business with the Bounts." Shinji revealed to Isshin.

Isshin chuckled. "That boy…" He didn't finish.

"There is more Kurosaki-sama." Shinji said.

Isshin looked back to the blonde beside him.

"He said that after this, he wants you and his sister to come to the mansion. He wants to see you three again, he misses you." Shinji said the last part softly.

Isshin smiled.

"I think the girls would be happy to see their older brother again but I don't think they should know yet, I's give them a year more before Ichigo and I will tell them everything."

Isshin sighed.

"It makes so much more sense now." He spoke into his cup.

Shinji looked to Isshin gesturing for the man to continue.

"After his mother's death Ichigo became withdrawn, I just thought he was mourning the loss of his mother. All this time he was feeling guilty."

The thought saddened Isshin knowing now that his son was in pain for a long time.

"Do you know his plans for ending his business?" Isshin asked Shinji after a while.

Shinji nodded. "He must have thought about this for a long time, it's very well planned out. I am not going to tell you because you will stress yourself to death. You don't know what your son is capable of like we are. Please just wait for tomorrow night once we get the signal to come." Shinji pleaded the previous gang head.

Isshin sighed but nodded his head.

* * *

Renji was lying on his back with a sleeping Ichigo snuggled into his side, his arm was loosely warped around him while Ichigo's one arms was stretched over Renji's chest and the other tucked between their two bodies.

Renji couldn't sleep.

He knew what was happening tomorrow.

Ichigo didn't give the Bounts a time, he just said in two days.

Ichigo told the gang that they would move out the first thing in the morning.

After dinner Kisuke and a man with black cornbraids and thick rimmed glasses came into the room and gave Ichigo a piece of paper. Whatever was on the paper made Ichigo burst out laughing gasping out words of they are so stupid while the two men just smiled.

Ichigo mumbled and shifted in his sleep, he turned to lie on his other side. Renji followed the movement and spooned Ichigo from behind.

By the spicy smell of his lover Renji fell into uneasy sleep.

Tomorrow was uncertain.

Renji hoped and prayed that it would all work out.

* * *

**Okay, we all know what's going to happen next, ne?**

**Or do you? CX**

**Please read and review.**


	10. Don't know what's going on

**NEEEEEEEEW CHAPTER! CX**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Don't know what's going on.**

Renji woke up to the sound of Ichigo talking quietly over the phone, when he opened his eyes he saw Ichigo wearing a black suit pants, black t-shirt tucked in and black dress shoes. He was standing at his window while talking to someone over the phone.

"Thank you Shinji." Ichigo gave a sigh of relief when he closed the call.

Renji stood from the bed and made his way behind the man and placed his hands on way too tense shoulders.

Renji decided to give Ichigo a massage.

Ichigo groaned in pleasure. His shoulders carried a lot of stress.

After half an hour Ichigo's shoulders were less tense and also have no more knots.

Renji gave the back of Ichigo's neck a kiss before allowing the man to turn around. "Mornin."

"Morning, sleep well?" Ichigo asked.

Truth be told the bed was amazing after he actually fell asleep. Not wanting to worry Ichigo about how little he slept Renji just answered. "Yeah I slept good, you?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Well let's go and have breakfast. We have a busy day."

Once they reached the foyer there was a knock. Ichigo shrugged and waited for one of the servants to open the door.

"Man this house is huge! I thought Aizen was the only one who liked big ass houses." Came a loud voice.

"Shut up Nnoi, you don't wanna piss the owner off." Came Grimmjow's gruff voice.

"You would learn well to heed Grimmjow's words this once Nnoitra." Came a low female voice.

The doors opened to show Four people, with five people behind them."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "I didn't know Aizen would be sending out so many people." Ichigo commented while Renji looked on.

Nnoitra looked to Ichigo when he spoke.

"So…" Ichigo drawled as he came closer.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo and grinned.

"Good morning Ichigo-sama." The tone Grimmjow used was slightly teasing. Ichigo knew why.

"Ah yes last time I talked properly with you, you thought I was Kisuke's right hand man." Ichigo gave a cheeky smirk.

Grimmjow barked out laughing.

"Yeah, man I knew there was somethin different bout ya. Ya had this vibe tha screamed danger." Grimmjow gave a crazy grin.

"Wanna spar when this is all over?"

Ichigo smirked. "Sure."

Renji just couldn't believe it.

Ichigo and Grimmjow sparring. Why did that sound like it would be something worth seeing?

Renji didn't know but he knew that he would be sure to watch it.

The blonde woman stepped forward and bowed to Ichigo.

"Greetings Kurosaki-sama. I'm Tier Harribell, Tres Espada." Her voice was low and suited her tall Amazon stature. As did her tanned skin and vivid green eyes.

The brunet came forward next, the man looked ready to fall asleep at any moment but Ichigo saw the sharp glint in the deep grey blue eyes. The man was tall, he looked Ichigo in the eyes. His brown hair was just past his chin and he had a goatee.

"Hello Kurosaki-sama, I'm Coyote Starkk, Primera Espada."

The last one was thin lanky man, who by all means was a tall bastard, 7ft tall to be correct. He had long raven hair that fell well past his shoulders and a white bandana over his left eye. He had strange purple eye colour.

The man stood before Ichigo and looked down with a small frown.

"Yo how old are you anyway?" The man asked.

Ichigo didn't look offended at the slightest.

"I'm nineteen." Ichigo answered.

Three out of the four faces went slack with shock.

"You're only nineteen?" Harribell asked shocked.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Killed a man when I was eighteen, placed a lot of people close to it and never looked back." Ichigo carelessly shrugged but the deadly intent in his amber eyes was something Harribell and Stark didn't miss, Nnoitra however did.

"I can't believe this." He grumbled.

Ichigo looked up and cocked his head. "Alright. Hit me." Ichigo said in a dead voice along with the emotionless stare.

Nnoitra arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Try to land a hit on me, if you do I'll be impressed if not I won't mind cause not a lot of people can land hits on me." Ichigo spoke in a tone that held no tint of smugness. It merely sounded as if Ichigo was naming a fact.

Nnoitra looked left then right. "I won't get into trouble?" He asked.

Ichigo gave a curt nod.

That was all the lanky man needed.

Nnoitra cocked his arm back for a punch, he feinted to the right but swung to the left.

The next few moments found Nnoitra on his stomach with a calm Ichigo resting his knee on his back while pulling his arm back and away at a painful angle.

"What the fuck?!" Nnoitra yelled more out of confusion than anger.

Harribell and the rest were impressed.

Grimmjow was having a ball, laughing loudly trying to regain breath.

Renji was in awe, it happened so fast!

One moment Nnoitra's fist came barrelling down at Ichigo, but then Ichigo leaned back showing some very notable flexibility before grabbing Nnoitra's swinging arm, twisting it and tossing the bigger man over his shoulder using the other's momentum against him bringing the larger man to the ground onto his stomach and then placing his knee on the man's back between his shoulders blades.

"Told you. I am leader for a reason. I may be young but I have been through more than enough to have proved my worth." Ichigo drawled releasing the man allowing him to turn around. Ichigo gave the man a hand in standing up.

"I'm still impressed through. Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto Espada." Ichigo gave a cheeky grin before it fell away and he motioned the four guests with their underlings to follow.

They made it into the kitchen which was a right out mess of people and tasty smells.

The Visards and teens were busy talking amongst themselves.

The new guest looked around and thought that it was pure madness.

"Hey good morning guys." Ichigo called, voice raised slightly.

When everyone heard Ichigo's voice they went slight.

The guests were impressed. Not even Aizen could get the, to settle down this fast.

"Okay I'll let you all introduce yourselves I have some business to go and deal with." Ichigo spoke, turning to leave Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm lightly.

Ichigo knew Renji was asking if he could come along.

"Lisa please bring up some breakfast up for me and Renji please." That was all answer Renji needed.

They made their way into Ichigo's office.

Ichigo sat at the couch and sighed.

"My business now is to relax as long as possible, be calm and collected for tonight." Ichigo spoke as Renji neared the couch his lover was now sitting on.

The moment Renji placed his butt on the couch Ichigo rested his head on his lap.

Renji racked his hand through soft orange hair.

After a few minutes Ichigo dosed off, Lisa came in and placed a cold breakfast of bread, meats and fruits with two glasses of orange juice and walked out. All with a small smile in her face.

Ichigo slept for an hour before he stretched and sat up. Renji got the tray and they both sat and ate their breakfast.

"So when will you and the gang move out?" Renji asked as he nibbled on a piece of break with butter.

Ichigo sighed.

"Around nine." Ichigo looked to be struggling with his food.

"Damnit I have eating in the mornings." Ichigo groaned before taking a bite of his food.

Renji chuckled and gently elbowed Ichigo in his side.

"Come on it ain't that hard."

Ichigo gave him a deadpan face.

"Uh huh"

* * *

After they all ate and moved to the ballroom, the Shimigami finally came.

Byakuya was first to come, Seí-Feng followed by Ōmaeda who looked nervous. Jyuushiro Ukitake followed by his lieutenant Rukia came shortly after.

But the one who surprised everyone was the appearance of Kenpachi and Yachiru hanging on his shoulder.

The man had a broad smile on as he locked gazes with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked amused.

"Ya know I didn't as for so many people." He drawled with his hands in his pockets and his back leaned back.

"Tch, if there's a chance for action I wanna be there." Kenpachi explained himself.

Ichigo nodded.

"Just know you break anything you will pay for it." Ichigo didn't really care if something was destroyed, he hated how the house looked. There were too many defensive flaws.

Ichigo's phone rang breaking the conversations.

Ichigo answered his phone with a bored look.

The bored look didn't last. Soon the emotionless face was back in place.

"Hmmm…"

Silence.

"I see…"

Another silence before Ichigo's face got a small satisfied smile.

"I'll send someone right away. I knew I could count on you."

Phone closed and back into Ichigo's back pocket, Ichigo turned to Kensei.

"I want you and Mashiro to go to the black cat and pick up my order."

Both man and woman nodded their heads.

"Oh and take the biggest SUV we have, you're going to need it. I added some last minute orders." Ichigo gave a rueful grin.

Seí-Feng narrowed her eyes.

"What's this all about?"

Ichigo looked to the short woman. Ichigo's eyes were hard and his face emotionless.

"This is my business, you're all here to make sure that this house and all inside it remain alive when I get back." Ichigo's tone was dead serious.

Nobody made another peep.

Kensei and Mashiro hurried off to get their boss's order.

Ichigo moved to Jyuushiro's side and shook his hand.

"Ukitake-sama I presume?" Ichigo asked with a friendly smile.

Jyuushiro was surprised at the warm greeting het got.

"Ah yes but please just call me Jyuushiro." He shook Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo looked off to the side before excusing himself.

Once he was outside Kenpachi looked around himself.

"For such a young guy he sure can be scary." Rukia commented as he made her way to Renji's side.

"Mmmm, that was nothing." Lisa spoke where she was sitting with a manga.

Soon the Visards started to name off the things that Ichigo had done.

"He tortured a guy for four hours once, was bad man sheesh. Oh and he also killed an assassin that was sent to kill Kisuke without the man even knowing he killed the guy inches from stabbing him in the back." Rōjūrō named off the last he could remember.

The rest listened in morbid fascination.

Ichigo came back and looked around.

"Don't forget this first guy I killed." Ichigo drawled with a smirk.

Love chuckled. "You looked like a demon."

Ichigo shrugged.

Soon Kisuke came in with his happy demeanour and fan in front of his face.

"Ichigo-san!" Kisuke came to Ichigo's side and whispered something to Ichigo and handed him a small package.

Ichigo gripped the small box with a determined look.

Kisuke looked slightly worried at Ichigo and his reaction.

"Thank you Kisuke."

Ichigo pocketed the small box in his front pocket and smiled at his guests.

"Well let's enjoy the peace for now." He looked over to Grimmjow.

"I think you're the first one to ask for a spar. I detest that we can't go all out." Ichigo drawled with a mock disappointed look on his face.

"Hmmm, I'll take what I can get. I can always come back for a rematch." Grimmjow grinned like a lunatic.

Nodded Ichigo turned and motioned for the blue haired man to follow.

The rest of the group followed behind.

The teens were surprised that they went into the forbidden area of the house but followed when no one made any comments. The soon remembered that Ichigo had come clean and that the area they were in now was the gang section.

Ichigo lead the group up a pair of stairs, there was only one door in the hallway.

Then they entered the room they were standing on an indoor balcony that ran the entire room, the balcony looked down on what looked like a training room.

"You all stay here while Kitty and I have some fun." Ichigo drawled and neatly dodged a swipe aimed at his arm from the now frowning man.

Ichigo moved to the one side of the room that held a spiral staircase leading down.

Once both men were on the ground floor Ichigo removed his phone and the box from his pockets and also removed his shirt, the pants didn't need a belt to stay up because they were tailor made for Ichigo's narrow waist and removed his shoes and socks.

"Come on Grimmjow I haven't all day." Ichigo drawled.

Grimmjow snapped out if his viewing Of Ichigo's scar. He noticed that near his collarbone there was a horizontal scar making a crucifix of sorts.

"Right…" Grimmjow undressed to the same extent of Ichigo.

They started to circle one another like two jungle cats. Grimmjow had a grin on his face while Ichigo remained impassive.

Grimmjow was the first to throw the punch.

Ichigo avoided the punch in one fluid motion of his torso and grabbed Grimmjow's extended arm, twisting it and spinning Grimmjow around in the process, once his back was turned to Ichigo, Ichigo placed a knee to Grimmjow's back and with his remaining leg he jumped sending them both to the ground.

Grimmjow yelped in pain as he arm was jarred but he could feel Ichigo lessen the twist on his arm, avoiding an injury.

"Ooooow…" Grimmjow grumbled.

Ichigo leaned closer to Grimmjow's ear.

"Next time I won't do this, but you'll have to train a bit. There will be enough time for you to gain some more skills." Ichigo's cryptic message made Grimmjow frown.

Before Grimmjow could comment on it Ichigo was up and off his in seconds, grabbed his stuff and up the stairs and out the room.

Renji frowned when he saw the troubled look on Ichigo's face, he left to go check on his strawberry.

Tatsuki chuckled. The rest of the group looked her way. "Seems he kept up with karate." She explained with a shrug.

Grimmjow in the mean time sat up and was deep in thought.

Unbeknownst to the rest he and Ichigo were friends soon after Ichigo joined the Visards. They just had a rivalry that meant a lot of spars and angry but oh so good sex afterwards. But that stopped a few weeks ago.

Renji as it seemed now held the berry's heart.

But his words bothered Grimmjow. "There will be enough time?" He said to himself.

Nnoitra looked down at Grimmjow who was frowning. A sure sign that the man was busy thinking.

Byakuya and the other captains with their lieutenants were impressed but everyone could tell Ichigo was bothered by something.

* * *

Renji found Ichigo in his room lying on the bed with an arm cased over his eyes. His breathing was slow and deep.

"Renji?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Come here."

Renji complied but was quickly captured in a deep kiss that made his head spin.

Ichigo rolled them over so that Renji was the one on his back.

Ichigo straddled his hips and started to kiss Renji down his neck while one had loosed his hair and the other slipped underneath his shirt pulling it up.

When Ichigo released Renji's lips for breath he pulled the shirt off the rest of the way.

"Wha-what was that al-all ab-about?" Renji asked between pants, he wasn't complaining.

"I just need you." Ichigo breathed into Renji's ear as he griped his shoulders dragging the man up into a kiss and crushing hug.

The tone of voice Ichigo used made something is Renji's heart clench as well as what Ichigo said. Renji embraced Ichigo back as their tongues twirled and danced around.

Ichigo's hands moved to Renji's pants and undid them, Renji wiggled out of them as Ichigo stood to remove his pants as well, standing in his boxers Ichigo moved to his door and locked it.

Renji was lying on the bed nude and watched as Ichigo moved.

Seeing that body move when he took Grimmjow down was so enticing that Renji had to fight not to get an erection.

Ichigo crawled his way up Renji and kissed him while his other arm reached for the bedside table where the lube was stashed.

Renji was flipped onto his stomach when Ichigo got the lube in hand. "This position is better for you." Ichigo whispered into Renji's ear before nibbling it softly.

Renji shuddered when Ichigo did that and moaned when he heard the familiar sound of a cap being opened and the squirting noise of lube being squeezed out.

Ichigo tossed the lube to the side for later use and rubbed circles around Renji's entrance.

Slowly Ichigo pushed two fingers in, he couldn't wait that long. He needed Renji. Needed to feel that the man was here with him. The last bit he needed to remind himself why he was doing this.

Renji moaned in pleasure and pain when two fingers were slowly pushed into his, He moved his hips in time with Ichigo's fingers while he held onto a pillow that smelled of his lover.

Ichigo added the third finger shortly after making Renji groan.

Renji was happy to notice that it didn't hurt as much as the first time and he knew what was coming next.

Ichigo grunted as he removed his finger and lubed up his erection.

Ichigo leaned over Renji gripping his chin with his clean hand and turned Renji's head slowly.

Looking the man in the eyes Ichigo smiled. "I love you…" Ichigo kissed Renji before he could rely.

While kissing Renji Ichigo placed both hands on Renji's hips after he placed his erection to Renji's entrance. Ichigo gave a hard thrust and sheathed himself in one go.

Both men groaned at the feeling. Ichigo was right, Renji could feel Ichigo go deeper into him. Ichigo didn't wait long. He stared a slow pace but it sped up as both men became lost in one another.

Moans, groans and the sound of slapping skin were heard throughout the room.

"I-Ichigooooo fuck!" Renji moaned loudly when Ichigo struck his prostate.

The pace became brutal after that as Renji moaned for Ichigo to go faster and harder.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's waist before sitting back bringing Renji up with him and sinking more down onto Ichigo's length.

"OH FUCK!" Renji groaned and didn't waste a second before moving his hips with Ichigo's in a synchronised rhythm.

"Renji… fuck you feel so goooood…" Ichigo moaned into Renji's ear as he tortured the man's nipples with his fingers, twisting and pulling them till they became pebbles.

Renji was struggling to breathe.

"I-I am gunnaaaaa fuuuck cum." Renji moaned.

Ichigo grunted his confirmation and released one of Renji's nipples in place for his lover's own neglected cock.

Ichigo matched his strokes to their pace.

The double stimulation proved too much for Renji who came with a yell of Ichigo's name.

The tightening of the velvety walls around him pushed Ichigo over the edge. He came hard into Renji.

Both men panted, Ichigo recovered first and gently pulled out of Renji allowing his cum run down his thighs.

Ichigo grabbed a few tissues form his bedside table and cleaned his lover and himself off. He pulled the covers over them and curled into Renji for a nap.

* * *

Grimmjow was walking around looking for Ichigo, he wanted to know what those words meant.

Grimmjow made his way up the stair to Ichigo's study, sure that was where the man was but when he got there the man wasn't there. Grimmjow walked along the upper side of the house until he passed Ichigo's room.

He heard the telltale sound of great sex.

He remembered it, Ichigo was good on both parts.

He stood and looked around, No one was around. He crept closer to the door and listed.

"Ichigo fuck me already…" Grimmjow recognised Renji's voice, huh so Renji was on the bottom…

Soon moans and grunts could be heard along with a slapping sound.

"OH FUCK!" Renji near screamed. Grimmjow was so curious and aroused at this point he had to fight himself not to open the door.

"I-Ichigooooo fuck!" Renji called out. Grimmjow had to admit that it sounded quiet sexy.

More moaning was. "Renji… fuck you feel so goooood…" Ichigo's sex gruffly voice soothed over Grimmjow's ears and he gulped.

Grimmjow remembered just how sexy Ichigo's bedroom voice was, he would growl dirty things if he was the seme and whisper and moan out even more dirty things when he was on the bottom.

"I-I am gunnaaaaa fuuuck cum." Renji sounded winded.

Soon both men screamed the other's names

There was silence after that, Grimmjow swallowed and was about to walk away to deal with his problem when he heard Renji speak up.

"Did you really mean it?"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"When you said you loved me." Grimmjow's eyes grew.

There was a sigh, and the sound of the bed creaking.

"I know I don't know you all that long but yes. I have fallen and I don't fall in love easily." Ichigo's voice drifted through the door.

"Good." Renji's voice could be heard with a smile on it.

"How so?" Ichigo asked.

"Because it means I'm not the only one."

Grimmjow gave a small smirk. Yeah he was happy for Ichigo.

Sucks that he lost a good bed partner.

* * *

Renji woke up a few hours after their second round of sex.

It was dark and Renji looked over to the alarm clock on Ichigo's bedside.

His eyes grew wide when he saw it was half past nine. He missed Ichigo's departure.

Renji looked to Ichigo's side and saw a folded up paper on Ichigo's pillow.

Picking it up Renji read it.

**"****I'm sorry I didn't wake you but you looked so peaceful I couldn't do it and I kinda figured that if I woke you I wouldn't want to leave you but I need to do this.**

**Just know that nothing is what it seems.**

**I'll see you, remember.**

**I love you.**

**Ichigo."**

Renji got dressed and winched a little. It wasn't that bad this time.

Renji came out to see the Espada's and Shimigami's where all relaxing around with the teens.

Renji came down and sat next to Rukia.

"Had a nice nap?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Renji grinned.

"Yup." He didn't even blush. Why should he?

Rukia gaped at his before giving a more gentle smile.

"So do you really know what's going to happen?" She asked. One could hear the worry tone in her voice.

Renji frowned.

"No, I don't know what's going on, his words are so cryptic." Renji's words were caught on by Grimmjow.

"What did he say to you?" Grimmjow asked.

Renji handed the note to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's face went from worried, to confused to downright pale.

"Mmmm…" Grimmjow handed the note back.

"Now I'm even more worried."

Everyone looked to the bluenette.

Grimmjow sighed.

"His words say that he might not come back. That and the words speak of him having something to do that he hasn't told anybody. I doubt the Visards know."

The door opened and Kisuke and a dark skinned woman with purple hair and yellow gold eyes came in.

"My my so many faces…" Kisuke spoke behind his fan.

"What are you doing here Urahara?" Byakuya asked while Seí-Feng looked to Yoruichi with stars in her eyes.

Kisuke snapped his fan shut and his face took on a more serious look.

"We have incoming enemies."

* * *

**Alrighty.**

**Next chapter will be a tough on now cause I got a job so I have less time to write, but who knows?**


	11. Revenge is not what I'm here for

**Second last chapter people!**

**O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Revenge is not what I'm here for.**

Ichigo was sitting in the front of the car, Kensei was driving, the rest were either in the car or in the one behind them. They drove through the back roads. They didn't want any attention.

Ichigo sighed and bent his head back.

The thought of the house made his want to go back.

"Kensei make sure you shoot when I tell you too. I don't want you to think just shoot." Ichigo didn't open his eyes.

Kensei looked in the rear view mirror to connect eyes with Mashiro who was frowning as well.

They all had their jobs but most of them didn't make any sense to them when they put them all together.

Once they reached a nearby building that had great access view for a sniper Kensei left the group and Ichigo took the wheel.

Once they reached the final check point they all left the cars and went on foot.

The groups split into three,

Love, Rose and Lisa had their targets and it was confirmed that they all were near one another,

Hiyori and Mashiro and Hachigen were the other team and Ichigo went alone.

No one really liked that one much but nothing could be said to change the man's mind.

Once the teams broke off Ichigo removed the small box Kisuke gave him.

Ichigo played with it a little before opening.

It was a small remote that looked like one that would open a garage door, Ichigo pushed the top button once and the lights inside the building started to go haywire.

They flickered on and off.

Ichigo pushed the second button and a loud beep was heard

"So how do you expect me to shoot with a night vision scope when the slights keep flickering like that?" Kensei asked through the radio.

"Mmm…" Ichigo hummed.

Kensei laughed. "Oh man I get the feeling you got something planned."

So did the rest of the team, their job just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

The bounts have all been busy trying as hard as possible to calm themselves down for when Ichigo would show up.

Jin was in his office with Gō going over the cameras to make sure nothing was amiss.

The camera and lights started to malfunction. All the Bounts got a sick feeling in the pit of their stomachs, Ichigo had arrived.

Gō Decided to move from the room, Jin wanted to call the man back but his pride held him back.

Sawatari and Yoshi looked up when the lights starts to go berserk, the readied themselves. Only to stumble when the building shook of an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Yoshi yelled.

Gō entered the room with a worried frown.

"Our weapons just exploded where they were stanched. It would seem Ichigo had more control than we knew of." The tone of voice was that of a man who accepted his fate.

Sawatari was about to speak when three grapple cords shot through the windows, the hooks shot through the plaster of the opposite wall, soon three figures zip lined inside the building right before the whole building was plunged into darkness.

"What the hell!" Yoshi screeched and emptied her gun's clip where the people who came rushing is were last before darkness descended on them.

They heard a few chuckles all coming from different angles.

"Come out ya bastards!" Yoashi yelled.

"Yoshi calm down!" Gō reprimanded the dark skinned woman.

There was silence after that, no one could hear a thing.

After a few minutes of silence the lights started to flicker once or twice before remaining off.

"What the hell is he planning?" Gō asked.

"He has to have a reason for this, he isn't a stupid young delinquent." Sawatari put in after a few more seconds of waiting.

The last thing the three heard was a click noise.

* * *

Cain, Mabashi and Ugaki were playing a game of poker to pass the time, they didn't believe that Ichigo would be able to get though their defences.

They reinforced the windows and the walls. They had a large supply of weapons and ammunition to stock a small army.

"I wonder if Ichigo really has the balls to fight us." Mabashi asked both men.

Ugaki looked down at his cards. "Don't's underestimate the boy. He already killed three of us and has avoided us for more than a few years, he grew in power as well as skill. He has lost a lot of his humanity. He no longer believes this is a fair fight. He is out for blood." The way Ugaki spoke the words as if he was merely stating a fact bothered the other two men.

They played two more games when the lights started to flicker.

"What the? Did Jin forget to pay the bill?" Mabashi asked aloud.

Cain sighed.

"You're an idiot. This is Ichigo."

The lights started to flicker more, their movements were lagged and looked like they were in a club that had strobe lights.

"Wonder what this means? This would deter their own progress, one's eyes can't adjust to this speed of light change…" Ugaki said with a frown the flickering lights were starting to hurt their eyes.

The windows on the side of the building blasted open raining glass down, just then the lights went dead.

"Ah fuck!"

"Oh shit."

"Well this isn't good."

The three waited for what they thought would be an attack but nothing happened. They were met with silence.

"Hey think they're gone?" Mabashi asked after a few minutes.

"Shh be quite." Ugaki whispered.

Cain started to make his way over to the windows, after a few minutes their eyes could see somewhat in the dark.

Cain drew a sharp breath.

Ugaki and Mabashi asked in unison.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh FUCK! RUN!" Cain's words came too late.

An ominous click was heard and all hell was loose on the building.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside the building looking down at his watch.

He mentally counted down, he watched both his teams scale the buildings on opposite sides of the building before looking back at the screen in the car showing the camera's views of the building.

How easy it was to get the company to give them the same coverage when Ichigo showed them a large amount of money.

Ichigo snickered.

"Something funny boss?" Kensei asked with an amused tone.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I just thought they'd have their asses covered but I guess my threats made them sloppy not clean up. Oh well. All the better for us."

Suddenly the lights went dead. "Hoooooo didn't see that coming." Kensei spoke as he looked through the scope.

"Team one and two are out." Kensei informed Ichigo.

"Then go ahead with your part in a minute." Ichigo drawled as he raised the remote again and pressed the last button, Ichigo fought and lost to keep the grin off his face when opposite sides of the building and the storage rooms filled with guns and ammunition scattered around the building blow up and engulfing the building in flames.

"Wow… Now how in the world did you manage that?!" Kensei asked as he watched the building burn.

"Mmmm… they were stupid enough to by weapons from Yoruichi, she called me the moment the order was in. I asked her to tweek the order a bit. Now it's your time to shine." Ichigo said to Kensei as he walked to the front door of the building.

"You know when you ordered cases of ammunition I thought it would be loads of bullets but each case had like five in. What are these things?" Kensei asked as he shot the front door off their hinges for his boss, who merely smirked up at where Kensei was stationed.

"Now now Kensei they are very expensive and volatile. I must admit that they are strong enough to shoot a tank. Hence why you had to get such a… impressive sniper." Ichigo turned back to the door.

"Well I have to hurry lets I wanna suffocate." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"Kensei. The cameras." Ichigo ordered.

One by one the cameras were shot down. The ones that weren't couldn't see or was lost in the fire."

* * *

Jin looked up as the lights went down, he looked around and saw that it was only the lights, no other electrical device was without power.

Jin watched as the camera's night venison showed that two rooms were infiltrated but the intruders just looked around, dropped to one knee… and placed explosives on the ground.

And left.

A few minutes later the explosions went off. The six people were too close to the blast radius to have survived.

Jin watched in morbid awe as the building around him was cast in flames from the weapon storage rooms, and slowly he cameras went out one by one in random.

The lights in his living quarters flickered back to life but flickered now and again due to damaged wires.

Jin shook himself of his daze and ran to his private weapon storage. That he thankfully didn't buy from that dark skinned goddess.

Jin suited up in a bulletproof vest, and drew out his knife.

He would challenge Ichigo to a duel once more. He was positive there the odds were even.

The door opened revealing a cold glaring Ichigo, no humour was in his face. Only a hard glint in his amber eyes and a frown of his lips.

"I see we both have the same idea." Ichigo drawled his eyes taking on a bored look.

Jin arched an eyebrow.

Ichigo took off his jacket, he had a deep red shirt on and a pair of black cargo pants and black combat boots, over the red shirt was a bulletproof vest, and a very lovely dagger strapped to Ichigo's chest.

It was all black and had a slight curve, the hilt was like a military styled dagger that meant good grip.

"Shall we?" Ichigo drawled and leaned back, the stance was relaxed looking but Jin saw the muscles coil and uncoil.

Ichigo was not taking him lightly.

The building around them crumbled.

"You know this would all be avoided if you only joined us!" Jin screamed over the sound of roaring flames. He was staring to panic, he was trapped with Ichigo and a building aflame.

His opponent looked like it didn't matter to him if he lived or died.

"What? You were the asshole that went about this wrong. I would never trust someone who wanted to get me on their side like that. If you were tactful and though about gaining my trust we might have made a good team." Ichigo spoke as the circled one another.

Neither Ichigo's eyes nor his expression changed through his dialog.

"Aren't you at least worried about dying here? Even if you kill me how are you going to get out of here?" Jin screamed at Ichigo.

"Don't you care if you die?"

Ichigo's eyes hardened.

"I have suffered loss, I have lived though pain. I have mourned. I have grown. I gained friends. I learned how to smile. I learned to feel lust. I have also lost my heart to someone. If I have to die to keep them safe." Ichigo looked down for a second before he gaze snapped up.

"So be it."

Ichigo rushed forward, Jin barely dodged, the attack was heavy and it seemed as if Ichigo just swung to get them going.

The two men traded blows, nicking each other now and again, Jin was tiring out. He could feel it. The bad air and lack of sleep made his weak.

Ichigo stopped moving and lowered his arms.

"Know this Jin. You brought this all upon yourself." Ichigo closed his eyes and brew in a deep breath.

The lights flickered out.

Jin felt a rush of air, he whirled around but didn't see Ichigo in time before an explosion of pain in his stomach made his cry out in pain.

Jin fell to the floor, he felt the dagger of Ichigo stab him once more before it was brutally twisted and yanked out.

"I never once wanted this. If you merely admitted defeat you would be alive. I never once came here for revenge, it wasn't my plan. I'm a protector. You threatened my family and friends. I can't allow anything to befall upon them, if I have to give up my life so be it."

The lights didn't flicker back to life.

* * *

Kensei watched the fight from where he was lying on his stomach, sniper in place.

He watched as the man he had grown to respect and fear walk calmly into an inferno. A grim look on his face, his eyes hard

He shot all the cameras he could, and tried to find his boss but found that he had lost sight of him. The only place he couldn't see was the back if the building.

"Kensei do you have visual of Ichigo?" Lisa asked worriedly over the radio link.

The groups had conversed back at the cars. The screen showing the cameras were all dead or showed just flaming rooms.

"No I lost him when he entered the building."

"HE ENTERED THE BUILDING!?" Hiyori screamed.

Kensei sighed. "So he only told me about this. However he said he'd be in and out in a few minutes."

Suddenly there was static in all the Visards ears.

They knew it was Ichigo's piece that picked up the sound of flames.

"I see we both have the same idea." Ichigo's voice came to them. It was the most dead he had ever sounded to the Visards.

"Shall we?" Ichigo.

The building started to crumble before the Visards, making their worry grow, even the ever happy Mashiro had a frown and a quivering lower lip.

"You know this would all be avoided if you only joined us!" Jin screamed over the sound of roaring sound of flames.

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo spoke.

"What? You were the asshole that went about this wrong. I would never trust someone who wanted to get me on their side like that. If you were tactful and though about gaining my trust we might have made a good team." Ichigo spoke, with it came the sound of bangs and creaks as the building groaned.

"Aren't you at least worried about dying here? Even if you kill me how are you going to get out of here?" Jin screamed in a panicky tone of voice.

"Don't you care if you die?" Jin asked the very question the Visards were thinking.

"I have suffered loss, I have lived though pain. I have mourned. I have grown. I gained friends. I learned how to smile. I learned to feel lust. I have also lost my heart to someone. If I have to die to keep them safe." Ichigo said in a harsh bitterly cold voice.

There was another silence.

"So be it." Ichigo said. After that the clash of steel and grunts were heard.

"Know this Jin. You brought this all upon yourself." Ichigo said and sighed.

The lights flickered out.

The Visards watched as the buildings lights die out and the building become a fiery beacon. The building was in an old factory area and Ichigo paid the nearest fire station off, to not come to the building.

There was a pained grunt and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"I never once wanted this. If you merely admitted defeat you would be alive. I never once came here for revenge, it wasn't my plan. I'm a protector. You threatened my family and friends. I can't allow anything to befall upon them, if I have to give up my life so be it."

Ichigo's connection suddenly went dead.

"Ichigo!"

All seven Visards screamed at the same time.

* * *

Right after Kisuke spoke those words the hair-trigger alarm Ichigo had installed around the boarder of he house went off.

"We already checked. It's a nearby gang that was funded by Jin to attack this place. They are weak but they have numbers on their side and they don't have to worry about innocent teens." Yoruichi spoke wearing her black body suit, white loose top and orange petticoat and cream boots.

Her gaze was serious.

Kisuke didn't have his normal playful smirk, he also appeared serious.

That was enough to get the Shimigami and Espada to know that they had a fight.

They all readied their weapons and while Yoruichi and Kisuke herded the teens to the torture room, it was unorthodox but it just looked like a bunker when nothing was being done inside. That and it was the safest room.

When they passed Renji Kisuke gave him a meaningful glance.

'Don't you dare die.'

Renji nodded.

Inside the bunker like room the sound of gunshots could be heard but very faintly.

Orihime huddled near Tatsuki.

Tatsuki was worried about all the people fighting at the moment and she was worried about Ichigo.

Ichigo had left with his team, around three hours ago.

Ichigo looked so serious and dangerous.

The air around him held a pure malice filled killing intent.

She shivered at the mere thought of it.

Uryuu looked around at the room, the room held a smell similar to a hospital, that told him that this room was used for not so innocent chats.

Chad sat near the door, he kept his head down and his hand wrapped sound the gold coin of his grandfather. Ichigo had saved his hide that day and they became great friends after that.

Mizuiro was for once not calm and collected, their long time friend Ichigo looked like a killer yes but he saw heaviness on his shoulders.

Keigo was frantic and for once nobody scolded him for it. They were just as frantic on the inside.

Kisuke was having difficulty understanding some of the things Ichigo did up till now.

Something just didn't make sense.

And he was a damn genius so why was this so hard?

After around another hour or so the gunfire died down and Renji came to get them.

The mansion's foyer and tea room as well as the one dining room were all but destroyed.

'Ichigo would be so happy.' Renji thought with a smirk, they had cleaned up the corpses out before getting the teens. The ones outside the house were still there but the teens were not allowed out so it was fine.

"What the hell happened here?" Screamed Hiyori.

The tired Visards entered the compound to find it littered with bodies, the windows and plasterwork of the mansion were damaged. The house showed mountains of bullet holes.

"We were attacked by a small gang." Byakuya answered.

That was when everyone noticed that Ichigo wasn't among them.

"W-where is I-Ichigo?" Renji was shaking.

Kensei looked down.

"We don't know for sure but…"

And so the Visards told the story in vivid detail, from the plan to Ichigo's words in Jin's fight.

Everyone stayed silent.

What could they say?

Was Ichigo dead?

"What's with the frowning faces?"

Shinji came in with a raised eyebrow.

"Shinji you idiot Ichigo's dead!" Hiyori screamed at Shinji and threw her shoe at him.

Shinji and the dark haired man behind him both looked extremely confused.

"But we just talked with his about two hours ago…"

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their skulls.

"Say whaaaaaa!" a chorus of voices screamed.

The dark haired man frowned.

Uryuu gasped. "Uncle?"

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Orihime cocked her head to the side.

Isshin looked around.

"Good thing I sent Ichigo's sisters to their friends house and not here with me." He looked around. This was nothing new to him.

Isshin looked to Uryuu and nodded.

"Ichigo called us over just shy of two hours, he told us to come to the mansion and help if necessary. He also said that he'll be back soon but he has something only he can do. Something that would kill all the demons haunting his past." Ishhin said and folded his arms.

"Right now all we can do is clean up the mansion so that he'd have a good welcome."

He got nods from everyone.

Even the second captain Seí-Feng.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**So I have a question.**

**Do you know what Ichigo has to do to ease his past away?**


	12. I'm home

**Last chapter, after this it will be harder for me to give quick updates on new stories, I got a job.**

**Anyway here enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I'm home.**

The Visards, Shimigami, Espada, the six teens and the elder Kurosaki worked hard to rebuild the building.

Renji made sure everything was running smoothly. He just wanted Ichigo to come back.

It had been a few days since the fight if one could call it that with the Bounts.

The house was now fixed and the remaining Shimigami and Espada left the rest to wait for their boss's arrival.

Renji took refuge in Ichigo's bedroom at night. The pillow he slept on smelled like Ichigo still but it was fading slowly.

The mornings were bland without he orangette around.

It was after four that they finally received word from the man.

Renji was watching a movie with the teens, they had already spent time in the pool, fooled around in the arcade and had a tasty lunch.

Renji's phone bleeped loudly.

He didn't put his phone on silent in case his captain wanted him or better yet Ichigo sent a message.

Not feeling very optimistic he unlocked his phone and went to his messages.

He sat up bolt straight suddenly scaring the teens. His eyes were wide in disbelief and his lips slowly started to form a smile as his eyes moved as he read the message.

Renji sat back and gripped his phone.

"Something wrong?" Orihime asked. Renji had turned his head to the side much like Ichigo tended to do.

"No… Everything is perfect… Ichigo's coming home… He just sent me a message telling me that he's almost done and coming home."

The door opened and two girls came running in, they heard the red head.

"Ichi-nii is coming back?" the more timid one asked.

Renji smiled and nodded.

Yuzu's eyes started to fill with happy tears.

Yuzu and Karin both glomped the red head into his seat.

Isshin took it upon himself to explain everything to his daughters. They were now fifteen after all.

Yuzu looked more like Misaki now that she grew her hair to the middle of her back, her soft brown eyes glittered with happiness to the idea of her brother coming back soon.

Karin kept her hair on the short side and her dark brown eyes betrayed her cool front at how happy she was to see her brother again.

"You miss Ichi-nii right Renji-kun?" Yuzu asked where she sat next to the large male.

Renji looked down to them both and nodded his head. "A lot yeah."

Karin gave him a scrutinising look that made Renji see how close Ichigo and Karin were in personalities.

"You're not going out with him because he has power and money do you?" She asked.

Everyone listened to the answer, they wanted Ichigo to be happy after all.

Renji sighed and leaned back.

"Money and power done mean anything to me, I liked him before I knew he was the heir. I like… no I love the Ichigo I've seen in privet moments, moments where he is calm and at ease. With friends and people he trusts. I am in love with him after all." Renji said out loud.

He wasn't ashamed of it.

The rest of the group had small smiles on their faces.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

After Jin breathed his last breath Ichigo looked around himself as the building started to crumble. On the one side was a desk, Ichigo moved towards it, once he got there he knocked it over and aside. Moving forward in a slow pace due to lack of clean air Ichigo knew he had to hurry.

Once he got to the wall that was blocked by cabinets and such Ichigo quickly got them out of the way, looking down Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

The idiots didn't even know they had sewer access.

Ichigo quickly opened the hatch and moved a cabinet closer, once he was a down the tunnel Ichigo pulled the cabinet's open lower drawer making to tip forward and land on the just closed sewer access.

Once Ichigo was in the smelly cesspool he got out a flashlight.

Better safe than sorry like he liked to think.

Ichigo made his way down the sewers until he knew he was well away from the burning building.

Ichigo climbed up the narrow tunnel and opened the manhole. Ichigo scanned the street and dubbed it safe and got out.

He cleaned off his pants as much as he could and looked around to see if he could find out where he was, once he discovered that he was a few streets away from where he wanted to be he smiled and did a little whoop motion.

Tessai was waiting in front of Kisuke's house with a cup of tea, he saw Ichigo come closer and smiled at the young man as he handed the cup of tea.

"Arigato Tessai-san." Ichigo sipped at his tea.

"Everything ready?" Ichigo asked.

Instead of answering Tessai handed Ichigo a bag.

Ichigo smiled then grimaced.

"Mind if I use you shower?"

Tessai nodded and watched at the young man made his way into the house.

Once Ichigo was all clean and didn't look like he had just partied in a burning house he left Tessai at Kisuke's house in a backward wave.

Ichigo made his way to a bus station and waited for the next but to the airport.

Once there Ichigo took out his phone.

The phone rang once before it was picked up.

"Yes boss?" Shinji drawled, it was clean the man was ready to leave.

"It's done. Get going." Ichigo hung up and removed the battery and pocketed them into his pocket.

Ichigo went to the boarding line for the plane he had secretly booked a few days ago.

No one knew where he was going.

He paid for the ticket in cash.

While on the plane Ichigo looked at the land underneath him as the plane flew through the air.

Soon he'll be back.

* * *

Casino noises filled the air, the slot machines and laughing people, here and there the sound of someone hitting rock bottom was heard as well.

The man with shaggy brown hair and tanned skin was having a right blast.

He had no worried, none!

He was set for life.

He gambled the night away, drinking and screwing women as he went.

Nothing could touch him now.

He stumbled into the streets hailing a cab.

The man was so drunk that he didn't see that the cab already had a passenger inside it, nor did he see that said passenger was watching him like a hawk.

The cab came to a stop in front of the man, the man got in and sighed a happy sigh.

"Where to sir?" The cab driver asked, all calm and professional.

The drunken man mumbled his house address inaudibly. He didn't know that the cab driver already knew where to go.

Two hours past but the drunken man didn't know.

His alcohol influenced brain couldn't comprehend time.

When they arrived at small wooden cabin the drunken man started to scream at the cab driver that this was not his hotel.

The cab driver looked back with a bored expression.

"Ya I know dumbshit. Have fun Ichi." The man said as the unknown passenger know revealed as Ichigo gave a smirk and a nod.

"Thanks Ganju."

The man looked over to the seat next to him in shock. He didn't know there was another person in the cab with him other than the driver.

"Da fuck man this is my cab… I-I got it be-before you." The man's words were slurred.

Ichigo gave an evil grin that even the drunken man's mind found scary.

Before the man could utter a word a cloth was placed over his mouth, the smell of chlorophyll filled his nose and his world faded to black.

* * *

Ichigo sat reversed way on a chair , he was sitting in front of a medium sized man, he was tanned, had a think head of dark brown hair, the man was sweaty and stank of cheap whores, booze and even cheaper cologne.

Ichigo hummed as he looked around the small wooden cabin, it was deep in the swampy area of Miami. Ichigo snorted.

Once Hō squealed where the man was located Ichigo just had to scoff.

The man had a fake ID and it was well made. It would have taken him a while to find the man otherwise. But it seemed everything worked out very well.

The man heavily tied to the chair groaned as his senses slowly came back to him, Ichigo knew that the man would be suffering from a hang-over as well as added pain of the slight grogginess chlorophyll gave as well as the strange after taste.

The man in the chair suddenly stiffened.

"Good morning…" Ichigo drawled.

The man's dark brown eyes snapped to Ichigo and the reaction was instantaneously.

The man went deathly pale.

"Ah so you know who I am, good this makes things easier." Ichigo got up from his seat.

He walked around the man and had a pensive look on his face, his forefinger and thumb holding his chin.

"I wonder… why did you accept Jin's offer? Money? A way to get out of Japan and into a high roller's lifestyle? The thrill of the kill?"

Ichigo came closer and closer after he asked each question.

Suddenly a thick folder flopped in front of the man.

"It wasn't hard to get all of this you know, a serial killer… my my how we have been busy ne? I wonder what would happen if the Miami police got this? And then notify Japan that one of their most wanted criminals was hiding in Miami? Oh wouldn't that be a huge up bringing?" Ichigo whispered heatedly in hatred into the man's ears.

"I'll tell you one thing… You started so many heartbreaks, ruined families. I can't let you just walk away like that… oh no… I don't think so." Ichigo stepped back when the door opened.

In the doorway stood two men that brought chills down the man's neck.

One had a mane of blue hair and odd face pain on his face, the other had bubblegum pink and a grazed smirk.

Ichigo regarded the two crazy males.

"Remember our agreement. You can get tissue samples, blood samples, you can inject him with non lethal drugs but I only want his voice box damaged beyond repair."

The two men nodded their heads eagerly and bounded for a door the man failed to notice till now. The door opened to show a clean hospital styled room.

The two men called for assistance and some helpers came in, the bound man started to struggle when he was lifted and dragged into the room.

Ichigo picked up the file on the floor and flipped through it.

It really wasn't hard to get all this, the man was a serial killer verging on a mass murder.

Ichigo's blood boiled. He wanted to kill the man so badly but that would be a fate he didn't deserve. This man deserved to go and rot somewhere.

Ichigo sat the file down on a nearby table and made his way to the couch, he listed as the screams and pleas of the man sounded through the air, it was music to Ichigo's ears.

Ichigo sighed and pulled out his phone and battery he still hadn't placed back.

Ichigo quickly typed a message and sent it before removing the battery again. Ichigo didn't want to be found at the moment.

Taking deep breath Ichigo laid down for a nap.

Two days past and the man's surgery went well, no infections and the operation looked to be that of a professional not a crazy couple of scientists.

The man was still under heavy sedation when he was hand-cuffed and placed in a van.

Ichigo drove shotgun, Szayel drove and Mayuri stayed in the back to keep the prisoner in check.

Once the van stopped in front of the police station Ichigo got out and calmly walked up the stairs and into the building. He got several looks, men and women's heads snapped back for a second glance at the tall confidant Asian man, his orange hair shone in the sunlight making a halo around his tanned face, his customary scowl in place. Ichigo looked like a proper business man.

Ichigo looked around when he entered the establishment.

Making a soft sigh Ichigo walked over to the front desk and waited till the woman working looked up.

The blonde American looked but when she felt someone staring at her. Once she looked up she gasped when her baby blues made contact with deep rich amber.

"C-can I help you sir?" She asked timidly.

Ichigo nodded.

"I called you chief earlier, he should be expecting me." Ichigo drawled.

The blonde shivered at the deep purr like voice caressed her ears.

She nodded and picked up her desk phone's receiver and pressed a number before waiting.

"Sir, there is a Mr." She looked up at Ichigo questioningly.

"Mr. Ichigo."

"Ah a Mr. Ichigo is here to see you." The blonde kept looking at Ichigo after he started to look elsewhere.

The man was intimidating but oozed sex appeal.

"Ah send him through."

"Yes sir." The blonde put the receiver down and looked back up at Ichigo who had returned his attention to her.

"He said go right through, it's the last door in the hall." She pointed to a door.

Ichigo nodded and made for the door.

Once Ichigo entered the office he was met with the stare of the chief. The man was bulky, far more than Ichigo and Ichigo placed him just in his fifties.

The man cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"Mr. Ichigo."

Ichigo shook the offered hand and gave a nod.

"I have what we agreed for." Ichigo handed two files.

"I think this is more than enough to keep your mouth shut about my involvement." Ichigo's serious tone held no room for arguing.

The chief being the smart man that he was nodded, he knew that he would be killed easily of he angered this man, and besides he just handed him two cases that would put a serial killer behind bars and a drug cartel out of business.

"There is just one thing I don't understand." The chief spoke as he sat down and held the files with a look of mild disbelief.

"And what is that?" Ichigo asked, he had turned his back to the man.

"Why?"

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"See it as justice. That man killed my mother, I could easily have killed him but I didn't. It would have been more than he deserves. The other one? Well let's just say they made the wrong deals." Ichigo left without a goodbye.

The chief shuddered, in all his years as a police officer he had never felt a man with such an oppressing aura that just made you listen to the man and either respect him or fear him.

He reached for his phone and called for some officer to get the van parked outside into the building so they could apprehend the man inside it.

Ichigo and his two accomplices were long gone by the time the police recovered the van, no traces of them being there were left behind.

* * *

Ichigo looked behind him as he boarded the privet plane.

The Visards would likely know he is on it the moment it takes off.

Ichigo and the two scientists sat down and waited for the plane to being take off.

Szayel watched Ichigo in fascination.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was that man we gave to the police?" Szayel asked curiously.

"His name is known as the grand fisher." Ichigo drawled a look of anger flashed over his face before a flash of pure pain lingered a while. The emotionless face came back quickly after that.

"He killed my mother." Was all Ichigo said the rest of the flight.

Both men talked out the new data they had gathered.

The plane landed with a small bump, it was late, near mid-night when they landed.

The two men greeted Ichigo and made their way back to their own homes.

Ichigo sighed and made his way to the privet parking, he always had a car waiting for in case, he hadn't used it yet but now was good as any time.

The drive was long and quite, the music mulled in the background as the highway became normal streets and business buildings, skyscrapers turned into houses before going up to large estates and mansions.

His house came into his sight, a small smile graced his face when he noticed all the Visards cars were parked.

He knew the moment the plane went into the air all his gang members would be notified.

He parked the car in the farthest space and got out, he was tired.

The weight of his mother's murder going free lifted off his back. He felt oddly numb yet… liberated.

Ichigo made his way to the house, he heard the ruckus from the opposite side of the door, Hiyori was chasing Shinji around screaming obscurities along the way.

Ichigo chuckled softly before grasping the handles.

* * *

Shinji was napping on the sofa when his phone made a loud beep, which scared him into waking up and gracelessly falling to the floor with a hard thud.

"Oooooow…" Shinji mumbled and reached for his phone where he laid on the floor.

Shinji bolted upright when he read the message of more correctly termed… announcement.

Ichigo's privet plane was flying from Miami… back to Japan.

Shinji rushed to get dressed and drove like a mad man to the mansion to notify the rest.

Only he got the message, Ichigo made sure that his phone was the only one.

Why Shinji didn't know.

Shinji burst through the doors huffing and puffing, it was mid-morning so the teens and Renji as well as the other Visards on guard duty were busy eating.

Shinji hurried into the kitchen where the teens, Renji and the Kurosaki's were having a peaceful breakfast.

"When do you think Ichigo is coming back?" Asked Karin as she stabbed her scrambled eggs, her lip pouting a little.

Before anyone could answer Shinji came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Ichigo is on his way." The people stared at him like he was an idiot, clearly they didn't understand what he meant.

"You bakas… I mean he is on a flight from Miami here…. He's seriously on his way back. I just got the confirmation from the pilot." Shinji passes his phone along to the other Visards who knew that if Shinji got it, it was true.

Everyone whooped and started talking about possibly throwing the man a party.

So they got planning.

But it wasn't meant to be by the looks of how everything went.

No one could agree on anything… no one meaning Shinji and Hiyori who wanted to be the planner.

The group didn't interfere.

Nothing really got down, the chef made all Ichigo's favourite foods and baked goods, that was all that really went smoothly.

Now Hiyori was chasing Shinji around with her shoe as the man had insulted her choice of decorations.

The doors suddenly opened and everyone's eyes snapped to see Ichigo leaning on the doorframe with a small smile on his lips and he placed most of his weight on the frame, he looked tired but satisfied.

"Hey guys." The tone of voice he used made everyone's eyes go wide.

It was so soft and gentle that he sounded his age for the first time in ages.

Isshin looked upon his son, who was a man. Isshin couldn't grasp at how his son had grown in the last few months he hadn't seen him. The more he looked the more he saw the old Ichigo on that moment.

"ICHI-NII!"

"ICHIGO!"

Both the twins yelled in unison and the properly tackled their brother to the ground.

Ichigo didn't say a word, he just held his litter sisters close.

Renji and the rest watched with smiles on their faces.

The twins let go of their brother allowing Renji to come closer and give a hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo accepted the hand immediately.

Renji pulled the man into hug.

Ichigo inhaled the scent of the red head he had lost his heart on.

Renji enjoyed having Ichigo back in his arms.

Ichigo looked at his father over Renji's shoulders, the look Ichigo face his father made Isshin wonder what Ichigo had done.

"Ichigo?" Isshin spoke loudly.

"Hmm… yeah dad?" Ichigo decided not to call his father goat-face for once.

That made Isshin gasp softly, Ichigo almost never called him dad.

"What did you do?"

Ichigo gave a tired smile.

"I did the right this for once. I sent a murder to jail…" Everyone looked confused, everyone besides Ishhin who didn't know how to react.

"You mean…"

Ichigo nodded and pulled away from Renji and made his was to his father.

"I sent the Grand fisher to jail, he was responsible for mom's death but also so many more." Ichigo whispered to his father.

Isshin looked to his son shocked.

Then the man smiled and hugged his son.

The Visards knew just then what Ichigo had meant.

Ichigo pulled away and gave a yawn.

"I am so tired…" He mumbled and leaned back into Renji's embrace that came when he started to sway a little.

"You should go and rest." Isshin ordered in a fatherly fashion.

Ichigo hummed and pulled Renji up with him to his room.

* * *

The group watched as the two red heads made their way to Ichigo's room. It was obvious to everyone just how tired the orangette was.

"I don't blame him for being tired." Isshin spoke to no one in particular.

"Well he just put his last demon to rest, he's finally free of his past." Shinji said and leaned back against the wall.

"Good thing the chef hasn't really started yet, we should tell him to wait a while." Orihime suggested.

They all nodded and decided to now plan a proper party with the teens and Kurosaki's in charge.

They got busy fast leaving the two love birds alone for now.

* * *

Renji was lead to the bed and dragged down onto Ichigo who captured his lips in a deep soulsearing kiss.

"God I missed you." Ichigo breathed, his lips a hairs width away from Renji's.

Renji slowly removed Ichigo's jacket, his tie and soon the rest of his clothes Ichigo watched with half lidded eyes.

"Renji…"

Renji looked up when his name was called.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me."

The command was so sudden Renji's brain took a few seconds to catch up.

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo lifted himself from the bed and started to undress Renji of his clothes as well. The men only had they underwear on.

"Yes."

Ichigo pulled the red head down and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Renji didn't need any more asking.

Slowly his hands started to glide over the expanse of skin underneath him. The smooth skin jumped and twitched under his touch.

"Renjiii…" Ichigo moaned when Renji started to play with the man's nipples, twisting and pulling gently.

Ichigo moved his hands underneath Renji's boxers onto the firm ass that he had claimed as his and pushed their hips together creating sweet delicious friction that made them both give airy moans.

Renji slid the last pieces of clothing off their bodies.

Renji didn't want to waste too much time, he wasn't sure how much energy Ichigo had.

So He got right to it, Renji slip down and took Ichigo into his mouth making the man arch his back and groan out his name.

Three fingers tapped Ichigo's lower lip, they gained entrance immediately.

Ichigo sucked and licked at the fingers giving subtle hints as to what he wanted Renji to do to his cock.

Renji caught on and started to mimic what Ichigo was doing to his fingers, the way Ichigo was sucking on his fingers was so erotic that Renji was having a hard time not cumming at the sight of his lover.

Renji removed his fingers form the heavenly mouth and replaced them with his mouth.

Renji quickly entered a finger into Ichigo, Ichigo moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips to meet the thrusts of Renji's hand.

Soon one became three and Ichigo was a moaning mess.

"Renji fuck me please!" Ichigo moaned and wrapped his legs around Renji's hips.

"Please I need you."

That snapped Renji's control.

Spitting on his hand and rubbing it over himself with his precum Renji lined himself up and entered Ichigo in one thrust.

Both men set up a fast pace.

Renji slammed into Ichigo's prostate and watched as the beautiful man squirm and moan in ecstasy.

"R-renjiii…" Ichigo moaned and dragged the man's head closer.

Ichigo looked into the red brown eyes of his lover.

"Stay with me…"

"Here?"

"Yesssss…" Ichigo arched when Renji gave a hard thrust in surprise to Ichigo's question.

"I would love to make this my home if you're here." Renji slammed into Ichigo with new vigour.

The two men came in unison moaning the other's name.

Renji pulled and grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned them up a little.

The both climbed under the covers and embraced one another.

"Renji?" Ichigo's voice was muffled where his head was resting on the hollow of Renji's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Wherever you are, I'm home." Ichigo mumbled and shortly fell asleep.

Renji rubbed the man's back with a small smile.

Yeah they were both home.

* * *

Let's just say the party was wild and Shinji got drunk and stared to do the can-can on the dining room table, Ichigo had it videotaped and added to the ever growing pile of drunken Shinji videos.

The night was filled with laughter and soon The Shimigami and Espada joined.

… They had to repair the house again in the morning.

Ichigo didn't mind.

He'd stay with Renji for a few days.

He had to help the man pack his things anyway.

His home was coming back with him.

He found his home in the arms of the one person he knew he couldn't live without.

* * *

**The end.**


	13. Extra

**So 4 people voted for this whoever voted here you are!**

**It's not going to be very long**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Extra**

Renji stretched and relaxed in the bed, he reached out for Ichigo but he wasn't there. The bed was cold on that side.

Renji sat up and saw a note on Ichigo's pillow with his name on it. His heart clenched and he hoped that this letter didn't tell him that Ichigo had to leave for a few days again…

Renji flipped open the folder up piece of paper.

**"****Hey Renji had a meeting that I had to drive to. **

**Don't worry I'll be back by mid day.**

**Ichigo."**

Renji gave a large heave of relieve breath and flopped done on the bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Renji yelled.

Shinji came in with a small smile.

"Yeah Renji-sama…" Shinji said and dodged the pillow thrown his way.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Renji billowed.

Shinji snickered but sobered up.

"I assume you know what today is?" Shinji asked with an arched eyebrow.

Renji sat up straight and nodded.

"Yeah… his birthday… Fuuuuck I don't know what to get him…" Renji pulled his hair a little.

Shinji shrugged.

"The chances of him blowing off his birthday again is highly likely."

That man Renji's attention snap fully to the blonde.

"He doesn't celebrate his birthday?" Renji asked shocked.

Shinji nodded and walked out the room.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." Came the shout.

Renji scrambled for his phone and called Rukia.

"Renji?" Rukia asked as he answered the phone.

"Do you have it?" Renji asked softly.

"Yeah I got it and I already made sure everything is ready here." Rukia replied with a smile in her voice.

"I think it's so sweet what you're doing for him." She cooed.

Renji chuckled and said good-bye.

After that night when Ichigo came back he changed a little, he was still his emotionless self when he dealt with business but he was warmer and opener when he was alone with friends.

But the biggest change was his attitude towards Renji. He wanted Renji around on a permanent basis, demanded that the red head move in after a few weeks of being apart. Ichigo would screw his brains out or he would fuck Ichigo into the bed at night but they would always fall asleep in one another's arms.

The business with the other smaller gangs that wanted to bite at the bigger dogs heels was quickly squashed.

But it still annoyed Ichigo to no end that he couldn't find out where Jin learned of him.

Renji dressed and went down for breakfast.

After he ate he left telling Shinji that he wanted to look for Ichigo's birthday present.

He made it to the mall when he was surrounded by four females.

Rukia, Matsumoto, Orihime and Tatsuki were all smiling, grinning or squealing at him.

"Come on show us!" Said the taller women, Rukia smiled and watched as Renji shake his head.

"Haha no you'll have to wait to see what I got him." The women naw'ed in unison.

The continued to shop for formalwear for the night.

They went into every shop and shoe store, male and female.

Once they finally settled down for a drink Renji's phone's vibrated.

Checking the caller ID Renji smiled a gentle smile.

"Hey Ichi." Renji answered.

The four women watched him with hawk eyes.

"Na I was thinking of just going out for dinner… yeah alone…" Ichigo smiled at Rukia who made a fist in the air of triumph.

"Alight, see you soon. Love you."

Ichigo obviously said it back if one took in the goofy smile. Matsumoto giggled and patted Renji's shoulder.

"You two make such a good couple!" She squealed and gushed at how handsome they both were and how hard it was to find a good guy that wasn't gay.

Renji chuckled and stood up.

"I got to go and get ready, you ladies should get ready too." Renji waved goodbye and made his way back to the mansion with a new suit and other needed bits along with it.

He got back before Ichigo and sighed in relief. He ran up the steps and dashed into Ichigo's room throwing the suit down gently on the bed before making his way into the shower to clean himself.

After he showered he got dressed in the charcoal suit and checked that he had everything that he needed.

The door opened to show Ichigo in his normal black suit and red shirt without a tie.

Ichigo looked his boyfriend up and down.

"Well we must be going somewhere fancy if you dressed up." Ichigo came forward and wrapped his arms around Renji's neck giving him a sweet kiss that made Renji's heart flutter.

"Yeah it is." Renji said with a smirk.

Ichigo chuckled and made it for the bath room. "Well I killed some people so my suit has some blood on it as do I we'll go when I finished kay?" Ichigo winked at Renji and went into the bathroom.

Renji waited for the shower to go on before he texted Rukia.

'On our way soon is everything ready?'

After a few seconds his phone beeped.

'Everything is set and we're all waiting, how the Visards kept this from those two I'll never know.'

Renji chuckled and put his phone away.

The bathroom opened and Ichigo walked to his wardrobe and got of a black suit and a white shirt with a red tie and dragged his hands through his hair a few times to dry it and turned to lover.

"Alright let's go." Renji nodded and took his boyfriend's hand and lead him down the stairs to the waiting car where Shinji waited for the destitution to be given to him.

Renji gave the address of a small little restaurant an hour's drive away.

Ichigo and Renji chatted idly and toyed with each other's hands.

When they got there the place was quiet only small sounds of dinner being held inside was heard. Ichigo liked this, it was soft and personal.

When he was gently shoved through the door he got a big fright when numerous voiced screamed 'Happy Birthday ICHIGO!'

Ichigo looked at his boyfriend in shock. Renji smiled gently and leaned closer. "Everyone deserves a birthday, even more so you." Renji gave Ichigo a small kiss that earned them cat calls and wolf whistles that made the two men chuckle.

The night went smoothly everyone wishing the man a happy birthday and handing gifts.

The night was nearing its end, that was when Ichigo was pulled up and into the middle of the room. Renji looked into those warm amber eyes he fell so hard in love with.

"Ichi?"

"Hmm what's it Ren?"

Renji smiled and handed Ichigo a small box.

"I thought that it was the right time, now so open."

Ichigo looked up at Renji then down at the box and up at Renji again.

Everybody held their breath, only Rukia knew what was in that box. Well it was pretty obvious what was in it…

Ichigo opened the small box and drew in a soft breath of surprise.

In the middle of the box were two rings, one was a darker colour and had a deep blood red ruby in the middle while the other had a blue sapphire in it. Ichigo took out the one with the ruby and held it up for everyone to see, in the light Ichigo could make out a pattern etched into the ring, looking closer Ichigo smiled when he saw that it was a pattern of guns crisscrossing each other.

"So? Ichi?" Ichigo looked up at Renji who looked rather nervous.

"Will you marry me?" The whole privet room was quiet and Renji help his breath as Ichigo looked down at the ring.

"Well…" Ichigo looked up at the man and extended his hand for Renji to take the ring.

Renji took it and looked into Ichigo's poker face.

"I ain't going to put it on myself."

After his words Renji grabbed Ichigo and kissed him deeply before pulling away and holding his hand out for Ichigo.

The two men placed the rings on the other's finger and the whole room bursted into yaoi fan girl squeals and applause.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji.

"Let's go home."

* * *

The moment the two men made it to their bedroom clothes flew in a heated frenzy.

Renji was pushed down by Ichigo who straddled his hips, Ichigo leaned forward and gave the tattooed chest in front of him one long lick brushing over Renji's one nipple making the man buck his hips.

"Ahh Ichigooooooo…" Renji moaned when Ichigo reached of the lube on the bedside table.

Renji thought that he was bottoming to night but he got a good shock when Ichigo's own fingers went into himself, the first two fingers went in easily, Ichigo found his prostate quickly and moaned our Renji's name. Renji's hands flew to Ichigo's hips to help balance the man.

Ichigo added the third finger and looked down at Renji with hooded eyes that burned with lust.

"Reenjiii fuck meeee." Ichigo moaned and removed his finger from his puckering hole.

Renji growled and watched as Ichigo inline his cock with his hole and look down at him.

"Renji… fuck me till I can only remember your name." Ichigo growled out and slammed his hips down onto Renji's cock making them both cry out.

Renji pulled Ichigo up and down his length with no mercy making the man's go black with starts.

"Ah ah R-RENJI!" Ichigo screamed when Renji started to fist his dick.

Ichigo was going mad with pleasure and arched back as he came hard onto Renji's chest. Renji flipped them over and continued to plough into his now fiancé.

Just knowing that Ichigo said yes made it all the more sweeter.

Renji came with a cry of Ichigo's name and collapsed.

The two men fought to regain breath as they enjoyed the afterglow of their sex.

Ichigo looked up from Renji's chest to look at his ring.

He smiled and looked up at the man he loved.

"I love you Renji…"

Renji looked down and tightened his grip.

"I love you too Ichi."

* * *

**TADA! CX**

**Just wanted to show ya'll how it ended… sort of…**


End file.
